


[NO]HMPH

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	[NO]HMPH

Hoàn Mỹ Phù Hợp  
Table of Contents  
Hoàn Mỹ Phù Hợp 2  
1\. Chương 1: Tiết Tử 2  
2\. Chương 1-2: Cuộc Gặp Gỡ Nóng Bỏng: "quỳ Xuống, Liếm Cho Tốt." 3  
3\. Chương 2: Tiểu Huyệt Bị Mài Đến Nước Chảy Ròng Ròng 5  
4\. Chương 3: Không Khống Chế Được Bản Thân, Tự An Ủi, Mài Âm Đế Lên Góc Bàn, Mài Đến Phun Triều 9  
5\. Chương 4: Vừa Đi Vừa Chảy Nước Dâm, Chọn Sai Cự Điểu Liền Bị Trừng Phạt 11  
6\. Chương 5: Chủ Khang Trừng Phạt, Ép Buộc Mặc Nội Y Tình Thú 13  
7\. Chương 6: Bị Biến Thái Phá Thân, Dương Vật Lớn Đút Vào Trong Bướm, Thật Đau Quá... 16  
8\. Chương 7: Đâm Thủng Màng Trinh, Chơi Đến Miệng Tử Cung (h Thật) 24  
9\. Chương 8: Bướm Nộn Bị Chơi Sưng Phồng Liền Đổi Thành Chơi Lỗ Sau, Khai Bao Tiểu Hoa Cúc 28  
10\. Chương 9: Hai Cây Dương Vật Được Bôi Kem Liền Đút No Hai Miệng Nhỏ 30  
11\. Chương 10: Hai Cây Côn Thịt Đồng Thời Thao, Hai Miệng Nhỏ Trước Sau Cùng Lúc Cao Trào 35  
12\. Chương 11: Muốn Nước Tiểu Của Ông Chủ Cọ Rửa Miệng Nhỏ Dơ Bẩn 40  
13\. Chương 12: Muốn Được Nước Tiểu Của Ông Chủ Rót Đầy Tử Cung 44  
14\. Chương 13: Ghen Tị Liền Trừng Phạt, Dùng Vòi Sen Phun Nước Ấm Vào Hai Cái Miệng Nhỏ 48  
15\. Chương 14: Yêu Đương Vụng Trộm Trong Văn Phòng, Cưỡng Ép Gọi "ông Xã" (văn Phòng Play) 53  
16\. Chương 15: Bị Đè Lên Bàn Làm Việc Chơi Lỏng Miệng Nhỏ, Cưỡng Ép Gọi "ông Xã" (cạo Lông Mu, Ngồi Chồm Hổm Ăn "củ Cải") 58  
17\. Chương 16: Trợ Lý Của Ông Xã Đi Vào, Giấu Người Yêu Dưới Bàn Làm Việc Rồi Tiếp Tục Chơi Lỏng Miệng Nhỏ 64  
18\. Chương 17: Bị Ông Xã "bắt Gian" Tại Chỗ, Cầu Xin Tha Thứ Và Ngoan Ngoãn Chấp Nhận Nam Nhân Trừng Phạt 68  
19\. Chương 18: Cực Hạn Trừng Phạt Của Ông Chủ Khang (dùng Camera Quay Phim, Dùng Đèn Pin Soi Cái Bướm, Song Long Nhập Động) 72  
20\. Chương 19: Bướm Nhỏ Muốn Ăn Hai Cây Dương Vật Cùng Một Lúc (song Long Nhập Động) 79  
21\. Chương 20: Bị Ông Xã Thao Trên Hành Lang Công Cộng, "love At First Sight" (hành Lang Play, Nước Tiểu Tưới Lên Bồn Hoa) 84  
22\. Chương 21: Phiên Ngoại 1: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (1) 90  
23\. Chương 22: Phiên Ngoại: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (2) 93  
24\. Chương 23: Phiên Ngoại: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (3) 102

Hoàn Mỹ Phù Hợp

Giới thiệu  
Editor: Cá Heo (HiroCloud)Thể loại: song tính, cao H, hiện đại, sinh tử, ngọt sủng, 1x1, Phúc hắc bá đạo SONG JJ tổng tài công x Thông minh xinh đẹp song tính kiến trúc sư thụCouple: Khang Nghĩa Kiện x Ung Thánh HựuSố chương: 20 + 3 Phiên ngoạiCó bao giờ bạn tin trong cuộc sống này có tồn tại người sonG tính chưa?Ấy vậy mà có một nam nhân mang trong mình hai JJ cho nên Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn còn độc thân.

Đọc và tải ebook truyện tại: http://truyenclub.com/hoan-my-phu-hop

1\. Chương 1: Tiết Tử

Edit: Cá Heo  
Trên thế giới này có một loại người đặc biệt, thân thể của họ có cấu tạo và xu hướng khác với người bình thường. Loại người này đã xuất hiện hơn hai nghìn năm qua, họ có phái nữ có phái nam, đặc biệt là đều có thể mang thai và sinh con, hơn nữa bởi vì cấu tạo thân thể có chút khác nhau nên số lượng nam giới nhiều hơn nữ giới.  
Trong lịch sử từng ghi chép thông tin về loại người này, sách sử gọi họ là "Mẫn Nhân". Bọn họ sống ẩn giấu ở Nguỵ Tấn Nam Bắc Triều, nhưng rồi lại bị người thường phát hiện, từ đó số lượng người Mẫn Nhân tăng lên một cách nhanh chóng, địa vị của họ ngày được nâng cao. Tuy nhiên có câu "thịnh cực tất suy", "tức nước vỡ bờ", sự tồn tại của người Mẫn Nhân dần dần uy hiếp lợi ích của đám người thường, cuộc truy sát bắt đầu diễn ra. Người Mẫn Nhân bị người thường tàn sát, trong một đêm gần như diệt vong, may mắn sống sót chỉ còn mấy trăm người.  
Lợi ích của đám người thường được củng cố lại, mà người Mẫn Nhân thì mãi mãi lui về ẩn giấu, không biết tung tích. Cứ như vậy trải qua hàng trăm năm, người Mẫn Nhân gần như đã bị lãng quên, nhưng đến thời Minh triều, trên thế giới đột nhiên xuất hiện một loại người tương tự như vậy. Sau này, khoa học nghiên cứu phát hiện rằng ở Nguỵ Tấn còn lưu lại tới mấy trăm người Mẫn Nhân, họ cải trang thành người thường, cùng người thường kết hôn và nuôi dạy đời sau.  
Sau đó trải qua trăm nghìn năm tiếp theo, gien đặc biệt của người Mẫn Nhân vẫn được giữ lại, gien của họ có tính ẩn núp, em bé mới được sinh ra không có bất kỳ dấu hiệu ngoại tộc nào, hoàn toàn giống người bình thường, nhưng qua vài chục năm hoặc vài trăm năm, ẩn tính đặc thù này dần dần phơi bày ra, thân thể đời sau của người Mẫn Nhân và người thường lặng im bị tiến hành cải tạo...  
Cho đến năm 2018 ngày nay, huyết mạch của người Mẫn Nhân vẫn còn kéo dài, họ cùng người thường sinh ra đời sau, có một phần tư cá thể người mang theo gien ẩn tính của người Mẫn Nhân, mà một phần tư người này chính là người song tính theo cách nói hiện đại của chúng ta. Loại người này tuyệt đối không phải là sự thất bại của tạo hoá, ngược lại, họ là một cá thể hoàn mỹ. Nhưng đáng tiếc rằng ở xã hội hiện đại, họ vẫn bị xem là người ngoại tộc, giá trị của bọn họ bị ẩn giấu, chưa được khai phá.

2\. Chương 1-2: Cuộc Gặp Gỡ Nóng Bỏng: "quỳ Xuống, Liếm Cho Tốt."

Công ty Minh Duyệt có một truyền thống, đó là hàng năm sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc đêm hoan lạc, mà bữa tiệc năm nay cực kì điên cuồng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đang bị đồng nghiệp bắt ép liên tục uống mấy ly rượu mạnh, nhưng không phải họ cố ý làm vậy, chỉ là do ngày thường Ung Thánh Hựu đại kiến trúc sư không chịu uống rượu thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu có một khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ gần như là yêu dã, thái độ làm người lại khiêm tốn, đối xử với ai đều lễ phép, nhưng đồng thời cậu vẫn giữ một khoảng cách nhất định với mọi người. Vì vậy đồng nghiệp liên tục ép cậu uống rượu, có lẽ là họ muốn nhìn một mỹ nhân bình thường cấm dục khi say thì trông yêu mị như thế nào.  
Ung Thánh Hựu vì lương cao nên mới đến nơi này nhậm chức, công ty trước đây cậu làm cũng là một xí nghiệp có danh tiếng, nhưng tư tưởng thiết kế của cậu với công ty đó không thích hợp. Hợp đồng vừa hết, cậu liền quả quyết từ chức. Sau đó, dự định của Ung Thánh Hựu trong 2 tháng rãnh rỗi tiếp theo là sẽ nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, tiếp đãi bản thân và tiện thể hưởng thụ cuộc sống tốt đẹp.  
Tuy nhiên người tính không bằng trời tính, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu ở ngành thiết kế không phải là lão luyện, nhưng vẫn có chút danh tiếng. Tin tức về việc cậu từ chức truyền đi rất nhanh, không tới 3 ngày hòm thư của cậu đã chật ních thư mời của các loại công ty.  
Thế nhưng kỳ lạ thay, Ung Thánh Hựu được nhiều công ty mời mọc như vậy, trong đó không thiếu những công ty lớn, nhưng cuối cùng cậu lại chọn Minh Duyệt - một công ty chỉ vừa mới khởi nghiệp. Sau này, Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại tại sao lúc trước mình đã làm ra một cái quyết định như vậy, rồi cậu nhận ra rằng... đại khái là cậu đã bị sắc đẹp mê hoặc.  
Khi đó ở giữa bức thư mời của Minh Duyệt, cậu đã phát hiện ra một tấm hình, đó là một người đàn ông trong nháy mắt đã hấp dẫn toàn bộ sự chú ý của cậu.  
Trong hình, người kia tuỳ tiện tựa vào một góc cửa sổ, mày anh khí, mũi cao ngót, đôi môi mỏng khẽ câu lên, kết hợp với đôi mắt thâm thuý cùng vẻ mặt thờ ơ. Không biết tại sao liền khắc sâu vào trí nhớ của Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó hình như cậu còn đem ảnh chụp của người nam nhân kia giữ lại, còn đặc biệt kẹp vào giữa tập tài liệu.  
Cho đến khi chân chính tiến vào Minh Duyệt, thích ứng hoàn cảnh mới, cậu cũng đã đem sự việc nhỏ đến không đáng kể ấy ném ra sau đầu, không hề tận lực đi tìm thông tin của người nam nhân kia một chút nào.  
Có lẽ là việc gì đến sẽ tự nhiên mà đến thôi.  
"Không, không thể uống nữa. Xin lỗi, tôi muốn đi toilet." Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nổi lòng nhiệt tình của đồng nghiệp, một ly lại tiếp đến một ly xuống bụng, ý thức của cậu đã bắt đầu mơ hồ, chỉ có thể tìm đại một phương pháp chạy khỏi sự vây quanh chặt chẽ của mọi người.  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ lắc lắc đầu, loạng choạng bước đi, may mà cậu vẫn tìm chính xác được vị trí nhà vệ sinh. Cậu cúi người hất nước lạnh lên mặt, từng giọt nước chậm rãi lăn trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ, rượu trong người cũng theo giọt nước mà vơi đi không ít.  
Hai tay Ung Thánh Hựu chống lên bồn rửa tay, đứng yên mấy phút, cậu nghĩ mình nên chờ cảm giác say rượu bớt đi một nửa rồi hẳn trở về chỗ. Cậu thất thần nhìn tấm gương trước mặt, tâm tình phức tạp*, nhưng ngay lúc này, bên trong nhà vệ sinh đột nhiên truyền đến một âm thanh thở dốc bị đè nén không rõ ràng.  
(*khúc này tui chém á, bản CV là "tâm vô bàng vụ", tui ko hiểu hjx...)  
"Ân... hừ..." Tiếng rên rỉ thỉnh thoảng gãi vào tai Ung Thánh Hựu, mặc dù đối phương chỉ phát ra những âm thanh không rõ ràng, nhưng ngoài ý muốn Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy rất êm tai và gợi cảm. Cậu từng bước từng bước một tiến đến căn phòng vệ sinh ở giữa như bị trúng tà, đột nhiên bóng đèn chỗ đó tối sầm lại, không khí phi thường u ám. Ung Thánh Hựu vươn tay, nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa.  
Trong nháy mắt, tiếng rên rỉ khàn khàn liền biến mất, cả phòng vệ sinh khôi phục sự yên tĩnh vốn có. Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn đứng bên ngoài, cậu dường như không động đậy chút nào.  
Hai bên giống như đang chiến tranh, không ai nhường ai. Cứ thế 2-3 phút, Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng ý thức được bản thân vừa làm cái gì, cậu nhấc chân chuẩn bị rời khỏi, nhưng không ngờ là cửa bồn vệ sinh "lạch cạch" một tiếng mở ra!  
Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn là không nhịn được lòng hiếu kỳ mà nhìn vào bên trong. Trong đó có một người đàn ông, nửa người y đều ẩn trong bóng tối, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút tiếc nuối vì không thấy được mặt của đối phương.  
Tiếp đến cậu hạ mắt nhìn xuống dưới thì thấy một vật cực kỳ to lớn lộ ra dưới háng nam nhân, một cây côn thịt hùng tráng tím đen dựng thẳng trong không khí, tay y đặt lên dây thắt lưng, tuỳ ý ngồi tựa vô tường. Phong thái vừa tuỳ tiện vừa dã tính như không hề có ý che giấu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy tư thế này có hơi quen mắt, cậu còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ kĩ càng thì người nam nhân kia ngẩng mặt lên, y nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Tầm mắt hai người chạm nhau trong bóng tối, hắn mở miệng, âm thanh khàn khàn vẫn chưa dứt cơn kích tình cất lên: "Lại đây, hoặc là cút."  
Âm thanh gợi cảm của hắn tựa như biến thành một nhánh lông chim, không ngừng gãi ngứa tai của Ung Thánh Hựu. Lý trí của cậu nói rằng mình phải rời đi ngay lập tức, nhưng ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào cậu lại từng bước tiến về phía người kia, một chút cũng không thể khống chế được bước chân của bản thân.  
Không gian vốn đã chật hẹp nay dung nhập cả hai người lại càng chật hơn, mùi xạ hương nồng đậm tràn đầy khắp phòng. Ung Thánh Hựu rũ mắt, tầm mắt thẳng tắp hướng về côn thịt của nam nhân, miệng lưỡi cậu bắt đầu khô khốc, trong cơ thể dâng lên từng cơn sóng tình.  
Nam nhân thấp giọng nở nụ cười, tâm tình dường như rất sung sướng. Y vươn cánh tay dài kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại gần, âm thanh đậm mùi rượu vang lên lần nữa: "Muốn liếm côn thịt lớn sao? Vậy quỳ xuống, liếm cho tốt."  
Âm thanh từ tính mang theo mê hoặc dụ dỗ cậu. Từ trước đến giờ Ung Thánh Hựu không hề biết rằng mình lại khát vọng như vậy, làm chuyện mập mờ tại nơi tối tăm này, cảm giác vừa kích thích vừa cấm kị, tất cả đều khiến tâm trí cậu rối loạn, phấn khích.  
Ung Thánh Hựu thuận theo bản năng không do dự quỳ xuống. Khuôn mặt yêu mị mê hoặc động lòng người dán lên côn thịt nam nhân, trong nháy mắt mùi tanh nồng của giống đực chiếm cứ lấy toàn bộ cơ thể, cảm giác say trong người vốn đã vơi đi nay lại càng tăng lên.  
Ý thức của Ung Thánh Hựu trở nên hỗn loạn, trong thoáng chốc cậu rất muốn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn người nam nhân kia. Nghĩ sao thì liền làm vậy, đập vào trong mắt cậu là một khuôn mặt anh khí tuấn dật, Ung Thánh Hựu chợt nhớ ra, dường như là cậu đã gặp qua nam nhân này...

3\. Chương 2: Tiểu Huyệt Bị Mài Đến Nước Chảy Ròng Ròng

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nghĩ sâu hơn thì một cây côn thịt to lớn liền vỗ vào mặt, nam nhân một tay nắm cằm cậu, một tay cầm đại điểu đỉnh mở miệng. Trong nháy mắt căn côn thịt thô to tím đen liền cắm vào bên trong khoang miệng.  
"Còn đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Có lẽ ngươi sẽ cần một côn thịt lớn để hảo hảo thông não đấy." Giọng nói của y nhàn nhã tựa như đang nói chuyện phiếm bình thường.  
Một tia thanh minh mà Ung Thánh Hựu khó khăn mới giữ được trong nháy mắt liền biến mất. Đại nhục bổng trong miệng nóng rực, to lớn căng phồng đến nỗi cậu không rảnh bận tâm những thứ khác. Đây là lần đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu khẩu giao, loại dục vọng bị đè nén hơn 20 năm dường như được giải thoát, cậu thả lỏng bản thân trầm luân vào cơn sóng tình đầy xa lạ này.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu thăm dò thử liếm lên căn côn thịt thô cứng, thè lưỡi nút dọc từng đường nét, từng điểm trên cây hung khí đáng sợ này. Thân thể cậu cũng theo đó mà dần nóng lên, vị trí khiến người ta khinh thường dưới hạ thể bị y phục thô ráp chà xát, âm đế đỏ như máu, sưng sưng phồng phồng vừa tê dại vừa chua xót.  
Lại nói, Ung Thánh Hựu có một thân thể đặc biệt, ngoài một cây dương vật ở nam giới ra thì trên người cậu còn có thêm hoa huyệt của nữ giới. Đây không phải là bẩm sinh, mà khi cậu 18 tuổi trưởng thành thì đột nhiên xuất hiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đã dùng mất rất nhiều thời gian để tiếp nhận sự thật này.  
"Ngươi thất thần." Giọng người đàn ông lạnh đi mấy độ, lực thu hút mạnh mẽ mười phần.  
"Ô ân..." Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm côn thịt mơ hồ kêu lên một tiếng như đang bày tỏ áy náy của mình. Cậu giống như bị mê hoặc, đem miệng mở ra càng lớn, ngậm càng sâu côn thịt tím đen trước mặt. Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình vậy mà không ghét bỏ chút nào, thậm chí còn rất hưởng thụ, mùi của người nam nhân này đã hấp dẫn cậu. Cậu dường như lên cơn nghiện, muốn ngừng mà không được.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhu thuận lấy lòng nam nhân, hắn ta dùng ngón tay đẹp đẽ mơn trớn khoe môi của cậu như đang khen thưởng. Ngón giữa thon dài còn chen vào khoang miệng khiến cậu bị lấp đầy không kẽ hở. Côn thịt to dài đã đỉnh sâu vào cổ họng, đáng lẽ cậu nên đau khổ, nhưng lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy trong cơ thể nóng rực như đang có một ngọn lửa cháy đến khó chịu.  
Không thể phủ nhận là cậu đang khát cầu nam nhân này. Trong lúc lơ đãng Ung Thánh Hựu khép lại hai đùi, nhẹ nhàng ma sát, hai mảnh âm thần phía dưới bị đè ép, khoái cảm so với tưởng tượng còn mãnh liệt hơn, tiếp theo một dòng dâm thuỷ từ nơi khó mở miệng chậm rãi chảy xuống.  
Nam nhân rất nhanh liền nhận ra hành động dâm đãng này, y hơi cúi người, chân hơi mở ra, giọng nói tràn đầy từ tính chế nhạo: "Sau lưng ta lén lút phát dâm? Miệng nhỏ phía trên được ăn no, còn miệng nhỏ phía dưới thì ngược lại càng đói khát sao?"  
Tay y trượt dọc theo cần cổ đẹp đẽ đang nâng lên của Ung Thánh Hựu, rất nhanh liền trượt tới ngực. Ngón tay thô ráp bắt đầu khi dễ quầng vú cậu, nặng nhẹ trêu chọc khiêu khích, không ngừng đè nắn châm ngòi thổi gió, nhưng hết lần này đến lần khác lại không đụng vào đầu vú đỏ tươi đang dựng thẳng.  
Đầu vú mẫn cảm của Ung Thánh Hựu không được âu yếm, lửa dục trong lòng đốt cháy không ngừng, cộng thêm men say của cồn, khiến cậu hoàn toàn không biết bản thân mình đang làm gì, chỉ biết rằng mỗi tấc da thịt trên người đều nóng rực, khát vọng sự ngược đãi của nam nhân.  
"Ngươi, đụng đụng chỗ đó đi..." Cậu nhả đại điểu trong miệng ra, hai tay cầm côn thịt tím đen cường tráng, đè ép âm thanh cầu xin.  
Khuôn mặt giấu trong bóng tối của nam nhân hiện ra nụ cười thoã mãn, tay y từ quầng vú của cậu dời đi, rồi tiếp tục trượt xuống, "xoẹt" một tiếng liền cởi ra quần tây của Ung Thánh Hựu, gãi gãi chỗ ngứa cách quần lót cậu, cố ý hỏi: "Chạm chỗ nào? Ngươi không nói rõ ràng, ta làm sao biết được ngươi muốn cái gì?"  
Nói xong, bàn tay của y bắt đầu vuốt ve tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu, tính khí nằm gọn trong quần lót dần dần ngẩng đầu lên, gồ ra hình dáng rõ ràng, tuy không lớn nhưng cũng thuộc kích cỡ người bình thường.  
Quầng vú trong nháy mắt không được vỗ về chơi đùa, cả thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu liền run rẩy. Cậu nhìn cự long trong tay, dùng môi lưỡi mở bao quy đầu cho đến khi lộ ra lỗ niệu đạo, lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới há miệng hướng đến lỗ nhỏ mút một cái, làm cho côn thịt của nam nhân sướng đến phồng lớn một vòng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nắm cự điểu dời đến đầu vú dựng cứng của bản thân, ma sát từ chậm rãi đến nhanh dần, trong mắt của cậu tràn ngập sương mù, đôi môi hé mở rên rỉ gián đoạn: "Ân a...A... chạm nơi này, muốn đại điểu đụng chỗ này... Ta muốn ngươi dùng sức nhào loạn đầu vú của ta."  
Đây tuyệt đối là lời nói dâm loạn trắng trợn đầu tiên mà Ung Thánh Hựu đại kiến trúc sư thốt lên từ khi sinh ra đến nay.  
"Côn thịt mài đầu vú rất sướng sao?" Nam nhân ác liệt mỉm cười, nhưng y không đụng đầu vú theo mong muốn Ung Thánh Hựu, ngón tay bắt đầu không an phận mà trượt xuống, chạm đến đáy chậu của Ung Thánh Hựu, cách quần lót mà thong thả ma sát.  
Ung Thánh Hựu giật nảy như bị đâm đến điểm kích thích, huyết dịch trong người nháy mắt chảy về, ý thức cũng theo đó mà thanh tỉnh một chút, chỗ đó... chỗ đó là bộ phận mà cậu khó mở miệng nhất.  
Nơi đó cất giấu một hoa huyệt nữ nhân, nó thường xuyên chảy nước, thường xuyên ngứa ngáy, thường xuyên hành hạ cậu bởi từng cơn dục vọng. Cũng giống như lúc này, âm đế giữa huyệt đã sung huyết, chỉ cần đụng nhẹ liền có thể nhạy cảm cao trào mà phun ra dâm thuỷ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bắt lấy cánh tay định trượt xuống của nam nhân, ngăn cản cầu xin: "Đừng... Đừng nhúc nhích nữa." Một khi chạm vào điểm đó, Ung Thánh Hựu không thể xác định rằng bản thân có thể nhịn được nữa không. Vì không muốn người ta phát hiện ra hoa huyệt giấu dưới tính khí, nên cậu đã dán lên đó một tầng da mỏng nhằm che giấu tai mắt người. Suy cho cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng là vẫn cố kỵ việc thân thể mình không bình thường.  
"Phản kháng sao? Không cho ta chạm vào tiểu huyệt của ngươi?" Nam nhân cho là cậu không muốn bị chạm vào hậu huyệt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu, nghiêm mặt không nói, rồi bỗng đột ngột đứng lên đẩy nam nhân đặt ở dưới người, hai đùi mở ra ngồi lên côn thịt dưới háng nam nhân. Động tác bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng làm cho côn thịt nam nhân hung hăng mài âm đế, một cảm giác sung sướng tê dại chưa bao giờ có gần như đem cậu chôn vùi.  
Âm đế bị mài sảng khoái, vừa tê dại vừa thoải mái, cậu muốn được sướng nhiều hơn nữa, vì vậy Ung Thánh Hựu liền đặt quy đầu to béo ở chỗ lõm của bướm nộn. Đại điểu nam nhân phồng lớn một vòng, kích cỡ tuyệt đối lớn hơn người bình thường gấp mấy lần, tuy nhiên lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu không có tâm tư để ý sự khác thường dưới háng nam nhân.  
Cậu chỉ biết xoay lắc thắt lưng, lên lên xuống xuống ma sát cự vật kia, quy đầu to lớn liên tục mài miệng bướm dâm, cảm giác phê không thể tả, thoải mái sung sướng vô cùng. Dùng sức mài, lại dùng sức mài, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu khát vọng ra sao, động tác của cậu liền mạnh bấy nhiêu. Mài càng lúc càng mạnh, côn thịt va chạm làm toàn thân cậu run rẩy, bướm dâm đã sưng đỏ lợi hại.  
Nam nhân không ngăn cản hành động làm càn của Ung Thánh Hựu, y nhìn khuôn mặt hoàn mỹ gia giáo nhuộm đầy tình dục của cậu, khoé mắt hẹp dài ửng đỏ lên, ngoài ý muốn lại là cảnh đẹp ý vui.  
"A a... Cầu ngươi... Cầu ngươi mau động... Mài ta a..." Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác cái bướm bắt đầu co giật, cậu sắp bắn... bắn bởi một nơi mà chưa bao giờ được cao trào. Nhưng chỉ có mình Ung Thánh Hựu di chuyển thì không đủ, hoàn toàn không đủ, cậu muốn nam nhân cũng dùng sức, đỉnh đến âm đế, làm đến hoa môi sưng tấy, triệt để mài đến dâm dịch phun ra.  
Nam nhân cầm thắt lưng cậu, hung ác di chuyển hạ thân với tần suất cao, lực đạo như muốn đem eo Ung Thánh Hựu bẻ gãy, bướm dâm bị mài đến chảy nước ròng ròng, bị mài đến sưng tấy đỏ hỏn, nhưng vẫn thật là sướng, sướng đến linh hồn dường như bay khỏi cơ thể.  
"A... Đến... Thật lợi hại a..." Nam nhân hung ác đập một phát cuối cùng vào chỗ lõm xuống, toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu như bị điện giật, cuộn mình co giật không dứt, rất nhanh cậu liền phun ra nước dâm, lỗ bướm như tuôn ra nước lũ, dâm thuỷ chảy dọc bắp đùi.  
Một luồng xạ hương cùng một loại vị ngọt không tên nháy mắt toả ra ngập tràn, nồng nặc khắp không gian chật hẹp. Quần lót hai người đều ướt đẫm, Ung Thánh Hựu không biết làm sao liền trèo từ người nam xuống, dư âm cao trào còn chưa hoàn toàn phai đi.  
Nam nhân cầm khăn tay qua loa lau đi tinh dịch trên người, nhìn thoáng qua quần lót Ung Thánh Hựu, cười nhạo: "Ướt đến như vậy?" Thực ra quần lót Ung Thánh Hựu ướt như vậy phần lớn là do dâm thuỷ từ tao huyệt xấu hổ kia chảy ra.  
Nghe thấy vậy, cậu thẹn thùng cúi đầu. Điện thoại di động nam nhân bỗng reo lên, nhưng y lại không thèm nhìn liền tắt đi.  
"Nể tình ngươi và ta phù hợp chơi rất thoả mãn, ta sẽ cho người biết một việc." Tay y đặt lên nắm cửa, vốn là muốn rời khỏi đây, nhưng nhìn lại khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ không rõ ràng của Ung Thánh Hựu, y liền nổi lên tâm tư khiêu khích.  
"Ân?" Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là người tò mò, cho nên cậu chỉ nhàn nhạt đáp lại một câu.  
"Chỗ này là..." Nam nhân cố ý kéo dài âm thanh.  
"Cái gì?" Khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hiện lên một chút hứng thú.  
"Cũng không có gì, ta chỉ muốn nói cho ngươi biết, chỗ này là nhà vệ sinh nữ." Hắn thản nhiên nhún nhún vai sau đó tiêu sái bước ra ngoài, bóng lưng cao lớn của y phi thường làm cho người ta chú ý.  
Lúc này, Ung Thánh Hựu đại kiến trúc sư bình thường trấn định cũng không khỏi trố mắt, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn hoài nghi mình bị hoa mắt. Nói cách khác, nam nhân này biết đây là nhà vệ sinh nữ mà vẫn còn...  
Từ lúc cha sinh mẹ đẻ, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư chưa từng thấy qua ai vô liêm sỉ như vậy!

4\. Chương 3: Không Khống Chế Được Bản Thân, Tự An Ủi, Mài Âm Đế Lên Góc Bàn, Mài Đến Phun Triều

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi một mình trong phòng làm việc, cơ thể khô nóng ngoài ý muốn, trên tay cầm bản thiết làm được một nửa thì kẹt ý tưởng. Ung Thánh Hựu đại kiến trúc sư sửa đi sửa lại vẫn thấy không hài lòng, cậu dứt khoát ném đi cây bút, rơi vào ghế da bên trong.  
Ung Thánh Hựu có chút phiền muộn lấy tay nới lỏng cà vạt, cởi bỏ cúc áo sơ mi đầu tiên, lộ ra xương quai xanh đẹp đẽ duyên dáng, mà cậu thì không cảm giác được động tác này có bao nhiêu gợi cảm.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn chằm chằm bầu trời rực rỡ ngoài cửa sổ, dần dần xuất thần, cậu bỗng nhớ tới cuộc gặp gỡ kích tình mấy ngày trước. Ngày đó, hành vi dâm loạn xảy ra tựa như một cơn mộng ảo, giờ đây hồi tưởng lại cậu vẫn cảm thấy rất không chân thật.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đại kiến trúc sư y quy củ hai mươi mấy năm qua, chưa từng làm việc khác người như vậy... Cậu lấy tay che mắt, ngăn cản ánh nắng chói chang chiếu từ cửa sổ. Ung Thánh Hựu không thể cản nổi việc đầu óc cứ nghĩ về hôm kích tình kia, côn thịt nam nhân như đang hiện trước mặt, mùi xạ hương nồng nặc tràn ngập hô hấp của cậu, và cả cơn khoái cảm bị mài đến run rẩy.  
Nghĩ sao liền làm thật, ngón tay Ung Thánh Hựu nảy lên, sau đó chậm rãi di động từ cần cổ trần trụi đầy xúc cảm, tiếp theo trượt vào bên trong áo sơ mi chỉnh tề, nắm lấy đầu vú màu hồng, hai ngón tay kẹp chặt, không ngừng dùng ngón trỏ và ngón cái mài thịt vú, mân mê qua lại cho đến xoay tròn chà đạp. Cuối cùng mất khống chế dùng cả bàn tay đè lại đầu vú, dùng hết sức xé mài đè ép, dường như chỉ có làm vậy mới giảm bớt lửa dục khô nóng trong người cậu.  
"Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, tôi có thể vào không?" Bên ngoài vang lên giọng nói ôn hoà của trợ lý, Ung Thánh Hựu đang mị loạn trong cơn tình dục chợt thức tỉnh.  
Tay cậu vẫn đặt lên đầu vú, năm ngón tay lưu luyến không nỡ rút về, ngược lại ra sức mài càng lúc càng nhanh, thịt vú hồng nhạt chuyển thành đỏ tươi diễm lệ, đầu vú sướng đến dựng cứng lên, đầy đặn sung huyết, cách một tầng áo sơ mi còn có thể thấy được hai quả anh đào đỏ hỏn.  
Ung Thánh Hựu buồn bực "hừ" một tiếng, đem rên rỉ chặn ở cổ họng, bướm dâm nhạy cảm bắt đầu ướt, dâm thuỷ chảy dọc xuống quần lót.  
Trợ lý bên ngoài không nghe thấy tiếng đáp lại nên có chút nghi hoặc, bình thường Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư nghe được tiếng cô gõ cửa sẽ đáp lại để cô đi vào, sao hôm nay đợi lâu như vậy mà vẫn chưa có động tĩnh gì? Thấy không giải thích được, cô gõ cửa phòng làm việc một lần nữa, dò hỏi: "Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, ngài có ở đây không?"  
Nghe thấy tiếng gọi bên ngoài lần thứ 2, thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu cứng đờ, khoái cảm theo từng đợt hô hấp ngày càng gấp rút, cái bướm phun nước tràn lan. Cậu do dự mở hai đùi ra, kẹp lấy góc bàn, chậm rãi xoay thắt lưng. Cơn sung sướng đê mê liền ăn mòn toàn thân cậu, khoái cảm mặc dù không mãnh liệt bằng đêm đó, nhưng cũng để ta mê muội chìm vào nó.  
"Tôi, tôi đang bận, một lát nữa cô hãy tới." Cậu đè nén thanh âm tình dục, đáp lại bên ngoài.  
Động tác mài bướm không chút nào giảm bớt, góc bàn cứng rắn vừa lúc đỉnh trúng chỗ lõm của miệng bướm, hoa môi che chở âm đế bị mài mở, góc bàn thô cứng trực tiếp trạc lên âm đế mẫn cảm. Trong nháy mắt khoái cảm tê dại bủn rủn dâng lên, khuếch tán đến mỗi một phần tế bào, mỗi một phần cảm quan của cơ thể.  
Âm đế dưới sự ma sát thô bạo không ngừng sưng to lên, phi thường nhạy cảm, cơ bản là không chịu nổi đụng chạm nữa, dừng lại... Ung Thánh Hựu muốn dừng lại, cái bướm chịu không nổi nữa! Nhưng cậu không những không dừng lại, mà tần suất mài trạc còn tăng nhanh gấp đôi, Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt môi, hai đùi run rẩy co giật, phun... muốn phun...  
"A... Ân a..." Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ yêu mị theo cơn cao trào, góc bàn nặng nề nghiền dập âm đế, đầu óc trong phút chốc như có pháo hoa bắn ra, sau đó liền trống rỗng, nước dâm phun bắn tuôn trào chảy xuống tứ chi, cậu chỉ biết há miệng thở dốc thật sâu như con cá rời nước.  
Trợ lý nghe thấy bên trong vọng ra những âm thanh kỳ quái, nhưng cô không có nghi ngờ, chỉ cho rằng cổ họng Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư không thoải mái, sau đó cô liền xoay người rời khỏi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu bỏ hai chân xuống khỏi góc bàn, chân của cậu vẫn còn co giật, dưới người là một mảnh nhớp nháp, bướm nộn bị mài đến phun ra dâm thuỷ, quần lót ướt nhễ nhại, ngay cả góc bàn cũng dính nước dâm.  
Khuôn mặt cậu hơi ửng đỏ lên, vô cùng kinh ngạc về sự lớn mật vừa rồi, trợ lý của cậu ở bên ngoài, chỉ cách một cánh cửa thôi... Nếu như cô ấy mở cửa đi vào, chắc chắn sẽ chứng kiến bộ dáng phóng đãng dâm mỹ của bản thân... Ung Thánh Hựu xoa xoa mi tâm, cảm thấy đau đầu không thôi.  
Đêm đó ở nhà vệ sinh thì cậu còn có thể cho rằng là do say rượu loạn tính, vì rõ ràng cậu say đến không phân biệt rõ nhà vệ sinh nam hay nữ, nhưng dục vọng hôm nay thì giải thích thế nào? Từ khi sự việc đó xảy ra, dục vọng của cậu giống cứ tuôn trào mãnh liệt như mãnh thú.  
Mười mấy phút sau, trợ lý trở lại lần nữa: "Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, lát nữa sẽ có một buổi hội nghị quan trọng của công ty, ngài nhất định phải dự họp."  
Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu nhìn quần lót ướt đẫm của mình, gương mặt tinh xảo vừa ngượng ngùng vừa bất dĩ. Chẳng lẽ để vậy mà tham gia hội nghị sao? Có lẽ sẽ không ai chú ý dưới người đâu, huống chi hôm nay mình còn mặc quần tây đậm màu mà, Ung Thánh Hựu tự thôi miên bản thân, nhưng cậu không ngờ rằng lát nữa sẽ có một tên bệnh xảo trá liếc mắt liền nhìn ra bộ dáng dâm đãng của cậu.

5\. Chương 4: Vừa Đi Vừa Chảy Nước Dâm, Chọn Sai Cự Điểu Liền Bị Trừng Phạt

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng khăn giấy qua loa lau đi tinh dịch và dâm thuỷ dính lên quần lót. Cậu mặc lại quần tây, cột chắc dây lưng, thậm chí còn cẩn thận vuốt lên từng nếp nhăn trên y phục. Dù là ai cũng không thể liên tưởng được bộ dạng tao nhã, nghiêm cẩn của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư với bộ dạng mài góc bàn tự an ủi, còn trạc đến phun trào dâm thuỷ vừa rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư nghiêm trang mở cửa phòng làm việc, mặt mũi và quần áo đều không có gì khác với người bình thường, chỉ là hình như Ung Thánh Hựu quên cài cúc áo đầu tiên, xương quai xanh gợi cảm còn lộ ra, thậm chí còn thấy được dấu vết lưu lại lúc tự an ủi.  
Lúc này nếu có một người cao hơn đứng sau cậu, hạ mắt nhìn xuống thì nhất định sẽ thấy được dấu tay mập mờ in lên cặp vú trắng mịn, đặc biệt dụ người ta suy nghĩ miên man bất định...  
Đi từ văn phòng tới phòng họp chỉ mất chừng năm phút, nếu thời gian dư dả như ngày trước thì tất nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ thong thả đi dự hội nghị. Nhưng bây giờ thì khác, thủ dâm xong thì cậu chỉ lo rửa sạch chất dịch trên quần lót, vì không có kinh nghiệm nên Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư không hề nghĩ tới việc phải rửa sạch sẽ bướm dâm.  
Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đứng lên đi được vài bước thì nước dâm trong bướm bỗng thi nhau chảy ròng ròng như nước tiểu, quần lót lại lần nữa ướt đẫm, thậm chí còn tràn ra ướt cả quần tây.  
Nếu ai tinh mắt thì nhất định sẽ phát hiện ra một bãi nước ẩm ướt dính dưới cặp mông tròn vểnh, lập tức có thể liên tưởng ngay đến sự tình dâm đãng bí mật vừa rồi! Nếu nước dâm chảy nhiều thêm một chút nữa, nói không chừng quần tây có thể vắt ra nước!  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa đi vừa xoắn xuýt ngượng ngùng không chịu nổi, cậu lơ đãng liếc mắt về phía trước một cái, cơ thể bỗng giật mình chấn động mạnh, vẻ mặt bình thường cấm dục thản nhiên nay lộ ra thần sắc không thể tin nổi ——Mình, mình vừa mới thấy bóng lưng một người trông rất giống người đàn ông kia!  
Cậu còn chưa kịp nhìn kỹ thì người nọ đã bước vào trong phòng họp. Tim Ung Thánh Hựu gõ trật một nhịp, qua vài giây sau mới bình tĩnh trở lại. Chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy, nhưng cậu lại không rõ ý niệm trong lòng mình như thế nào... là kích thích, là sợ hãi, là dục vọng... hay là chờ mong đây?  
"Ung Thánh Hựu ca sao lại đứng im chỗ này vậy? Đi mấy bước nữa là đến phòng họp rồi mà." Không ít người đến từ các tầng cao xuống nơi này tham gia hội nghị, người vừa nói chuyện với Ung Thánh Hựu là nhị thế tổ thiếu gia Trầm Duyệt Du.  
Trước khi đến công ty Minh Duyệt, Ung Thánh Hựu đã quen biết y tại một buổi triển lãm thiết kế, mặc dù tính cách hai người khác hẳn nhau nhưng khi thật sự đứng chung thì trái lại rất hoà hợp.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đang hỗn loạn trong suy nghĩ nháy mắt thanh tỉnh lại, cậu giương mắt nhìn Trầm Duyệt Du, thần sắc hơi kinh ngạc, "Trầm thiếu cậu cũng tới à?" Vị nhị thế tổ trước mắt này mặc dù có tên ở Minh Duyệt, nhưng số lần cậu ta tới công ty có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, thật sự quá ít ỏi.  
Trầm Duyệt Du tháo kính mát xuống, cặp mắt đào hoa híp cười: "Ung Thánh Hựu ca nói lời này thật không đúng, em vẫn có trách nhiệm đối với Minh Duyệt mà."  
"Phải không? Nếu vậy thì thật hiếm lạ, trách nhiệm của Trầm thiếu đúng là khó được thấy mà." Nếu như vị nhị thế tổ này có trách nhiệm thật thì chắc Minh Duyệt sẽ cách hai từ "phá sản" không xa mất. Ung Thánh Hựu mím môi cười khẽ.  
"Ai dà, lời này của anh em không thích nghe đâu." Trầm Duyệt Du trợn to đôi mắt xinh đẹp, vốn là muốn tiếp tục nói, nhưng cuối cùng nhìn thời gian trên đồng hồ đeo tay thì y lại thôi, nghiêm trang hiếm có nói:  
"Hôm nay là ngày biểu ca Khang Nghĩa Kiện của em tiếp quản Minh Duyệt, dù thế nào thì em cũng phải dự họp để còn cho anh ta một tấm lưng chống đỡ chứ." Trên mặt vị nhị thế tổ có chút chột dạ, thật ra vụ chống lưng là giả, căn bản là y sợ người anh họ đó thôi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện... Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận ngẫm nghĩ cái tên này, thế nhưng xa lạ vẫn là xa lạ. Cậu hồi tưởng thật lâu, bỗng nhớ lại trợ lý đã nói qua là sắp tới Minh Duyệt sẽ có một ông chủ mới về tiếp quản. Tuy nhiên đối với cậu mà nói, việc công ty có thêm một vị chủ tịch mới cũng không ảnh hưởng gì cả, cậu chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng hoá ra ông chủ hiện tại không phải là sếp lớn nhất thôi.  
Hai người mang theo tâm tư riêng bước vào phòng họp, nhị thế tổ Trầm thiếu thật sự rất bắt mắt, y vừa vào cửa liền hấp dẫn ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người. Ung Thánh Hựu đứng cạnh Trầm Duyệt Du cũng bất đắc dĩ được hưởng ké đãi ngộ của "vạn nhân nhìn chăm chú".  
Ung Thánh Hựu dù bị nhìn chằm chằm nhưng vẫn như trước treo lên vẻ mặt thong dong cười nhẹ, nếu nói về phong cách trấn định thì cậu đã làm quá quen rồi.  
Nhưng ngay lúc cậu cho là mình đã che dấu không chê vào đâu được, bỗng có một ánh mắt lợi hại như có như không đâm thẳng sau lưng cậu. Ung Thánh Hựu nhạy cảm nhìn lên, nhưng tầm mắt vừa rồi nhìn cậu đã không còn nữa, thay vào đó thì Ung Thánh Hựu lại nhìn thấy một người đàn ông chói mắt đứng trên bục giảng.  
Ngay lúc nhìn thấy hình bóng người kia, phản ứng đầu tiên của cậu là: "Nhà vệ sinh nữ!" Sau đó phản ứng thứ hai là: "Tên biến thái là cấp trên của mình! Mình và hắn ta đã làm!" Hai tin tức nặng ký liên tiếp đập xuống đầu óc Ung Thánh Hựu, trong nháy mắt khiến thần trí cậu chấn động đến hồn phi phách lạc.  
Nhưng mà nhìn kĩ thì hình như người này hơi khác với cái tên ở nhà vệ sinh nữ kia... Hình dáng người đàn ông này rất thâm thuý, ánh mắt y sắc bén như chim ưng, khoé miệng khẽ câu lên lộ vẻ lãnh khốc vô tình, cả người đều bao phủ khí phách vương giả cao ngạo.  
Khí thế này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không thể liên tưởng đến tên nam nhân biến thái ở nhà vệ sinh kia. Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo nghi hoặc bước đến vị trí của mình, nhưng không ngờ chỉ mới đi nửa bước, nước dâm trong lỗ bướm liền "ùng ục" tuôn ra như mở cống thoát nước.  
Cậu thậm chí còn cảm giác được từng dòng dịch thể từ bắp đùi chảy xuống, nhột đến khiến cậu run rẩy, trong nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu liền đỏ mặt tới mang tai. Một phần không nhỏ nước dâm rơi xuống đôi tất bên trong quần, một phần thì rơi vào tấm thảm trên mặt đất.  
Ung Thánh Hựu tất nhiên không dám đứng nữa, cậu nhấc chân nhanh chóng tiến vài bước ngồi vào vị trí của mình, rồi chậm rãi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng ngay lúc đó Ung Thánh Hựu lại lần nữa cảm nhận được tầm mắt nóng rựa kia, cậu lập tức ngẩng đầu lên nhưng vẫn không thấy gì như trước.  
Hội nghị còn mấy phút nữa mới bắt đầu, lúc này cửa phòng họp bỗng mở ra, một người đàn ông cao to tuấn tú bước vào. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy tư thế đi lại một cách cà lơ phất phơ của anh ta, Ung Thánh Hựu có thể đoán ngay đây là một tên thiếu gia giàu có.  
Ban đầu trong lòng cậu cũng không thấy xúc động gì, nhưng đến khi nhìn thấy bề ngoài của đối phương, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức chấn động lần nữa, số lần chấn động trong năm nay còn nhiều hơn từ trước đến giờ.  
Ngũ quan người đàn ông mới vào trông rất giống người ngồi trên bục kia, ngoại trừ khí chất bẩm sinh, hình dáng lớn lên thật sự quá giống! Với cả gương mặt hai người cũng không khác nhau lắm...  
Đêm đó ở nhà vệ sinh rất u ám, ánh sáng chỉ mập mờ, hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu còn uống không ít loại rượu có nồng độ cao, cho nên thần trí cũng không rõ ràng mấy. Bây giờ hồi tưởng lại chỉ có thể nhớ đại khái là bản thân đã làm một số việc dâm ô lẳng lơ, cậu không thể phân biệt nổi ai trong cả hai là người đã ở trong nhà vệ sinh vào đêm đó nữa!

6\. Chương 5: Chủ Khang Trừng Phạt, Ép Buộc Mặc Nội Y Tình Thú

Người đàn ông cà lơ phất phơ kia không thèm quan tâm đây là trường hợp gì, y rất tự nhiên mà ngồi cạnh chủ tịch, hai chân bắt chéo qua nhau, tư thế vừa dã tính vừa tuỳ tiện ngồi trên ghế da. Ung Thánh Hựu cực kỳ ngạc nhiên, cậu cẩn thận quan sát hai người ngồi cạnh nhau, đồng thời nhìn một lượt khắp phòng.  
Cậu phát hiện rằng không ai cảm thấy kinh ngạc với sự xuất hiện của người đàn ông cà lơ phất phơ kia. Chủ tịch thì đang chăm chú nghiêm túc phân công nhiệm vụ với cấp dưới, y dường như hoàn toàn không thấy người đàn ông giống mình như đúc đang ngồi bên cạnh.  
Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Tại sao những ngừoi khác không phát hiện sự tồn tại của người đàn ông kia? Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân, trong phút chốc quên thu hồi ánh mắt đang lăng lăng nhìn trộm. Đột nhiên người đàn ông kia nghiêng mặt qua, ánh mắt y chuẩn xác bắt được đôi mắt đang mê man của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Cậu thấy được vẻ mặt anh ta dần dần trở nên nham hiểm, khoé môi câu lên một độ cong tà mị, gương mặt đầy thâm ý cùng mập mờ. Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình kinh ngạc, mặt mũi khẽ nhúc nhích, cậu vội vàng cúi đầu giả bộ xem tài liệu trên bàn. Hai bàn tay đặt trên bàn hội nghị chặt chẽ giao nhau, trong lòng bàn tay đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi vì kinh sợ.  
"Tôi là Khang Nghĩa Kiện, từ nay về sau chính thức là cấp trên của mọi người. Ở Minh Duyệt này thì ưu điểm và khuyết điểm của mọi người đều có thể được bỏ qua, nhưng tôi có một yêu cầu, đó là mọi người phải tuyệt đối trung thành và tuyệt đối chuyên tâm vào nghề nghiệp."  
Chủ tịch nói xong, tầm mắt y chậm rãi quét nhìn một vòng. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu lần nữa cảm nhận được ánh mắt nóng rực, trắng trợn dính vào trên người, cậu không dám ngẩng đầu xem tình huống ra sao, nên vẫn như trước không biết được đáp án mình cần, cậu như một kẻ mù bị người đàn ông ngồi kia nắm giữ.  
Âm thanh của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vang lên từ tính trầm thấp, tiến vào tai Ung Thánh Hựu như hoá thành một lời triệu hồi đầy tình sắc. Cậu không tự chủ được mà nhớ đến cái đêm mình quỳ dưới háng khẩu giao cho nam nhân, từng hơi thở gấp gáp bị đè nén của đôi phương, và cả tiếng gầm nhẹ trong cổ họng khi đạt cao trào...  
Vành tai Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư lập tức đỏ lên trước mặt bao người, hai gò má ửng đỏ hồng phớt tràn ngập khả nghi. May mà có sự uy áp cường thế trước đó của chủ tịch, hầu hết mọi người đều nghiêm túc họp nên không ai phát hiện ra sự khác thường của Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Cậu không biết tại sao mình lại nhạy cảm như vậy, chỉ nghe âm thanh của đối phương thôi mà cơ thể cũng nổi lên phản ứng, dường như có một luồng điện đang quậy phá chạy dọc sống lưng, khiến cậu run rẩy tê dại không ngừng. Cậu phải dùng rất nhiều sức lực mới khắc chế hành động đem hai tay tới gần hạ thân để an ủi.  
Đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu ướt át, cuối cùng không nhịn được mà ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, tiến hành quan sát kĩ càng hai nam nhân giống nhau như đúc. Đang cẩn thận nhìn kĩ thì bị nam nhân cà lơ phất phơ kia chặn lại, lần này ánh mắt của đối phương còn trần trụi nóng bỏng hơn trước, y thè lưỡi liếm liếm răng nhọn, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm giác rằng chỉ cần một giây kế tiếp thôi thì y sẽ lập tức nhào lên gặm cắn mình triệt triệt để để từ trong đến bên ngoài.  
Cậu run rẩy nhìn sang vị chủ tịch bên cạnh, phong độ và cử chỉ giơ tay nhấc chân của đối phương không một chút nào giống với tên biến thái ở nhà vệ sinh nữ kia. Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm so sánh và suy đoán, cuối cùng cậu nhận định người đàn ông cà lơ phất phơ mới là nam nhân đã ở cùng cậu vào đêm đó. Đúng rồi, chủ tịch đứng đắn và mị lực như vậy thì sao có thể là một tên biến thái xông vô nhà vệ sinh nữ!o(╯□╰)o  
Ung Thánh Hựu đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, quên mất thu hồi tầm mắt đang nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông cà lơ phất phơ kia, vì vậy cậu không hề phát hiện rằng sắc mặt chủ tịch càng ngàng càng âm trầm, khí áp liên tục rớt xuống mấy độ.  
Cuộc họp không kéo dài lâu, rất nhanh liền sắp kết thúc. Nhưng dù cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói đến đặc sắc bao nhiêu, lực chú ý của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng hoàn toàn không hề đặt ở đây, cả đầu óc đều tràn ngập hình ảnh bản thân say rượu nằm trên người nam nhân. Cậu cố gắng đè nén dục vọng mãnh liệt đang cuộn trào trong người.  
Thật vất vả chờ đến khi cuộc họp kết thúc, Ung Thánh Hựu thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cậu nhấc người đứng dậy, bỗng thình lình phát hiện một bãi nước ẩm ướt khả nghi ở giữa ghế, Ung Thánh Hựu trong lòng ngượng đến hoảng, dự định coi như chưa có gì xảy ra mà lập tức rời khỏi phòng họp.  
Khi đi tới cửa phòng, cậu theo bản năng tìm kiếm thân ảnh người đàn ông kia, nhưng kết quả lại không thấy gì cả. Người đó thoạt nhìn tuỳ tiện tà ác như vậy, thật kỳ lạ là tại sao không một ai chú ý tới?  
Ung Thánh Hựu vừa thất vọng vừa thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hiện tại cậu không có thời gian suy nghĩ nhiều, nhiệm vụ khẩn thiết trước mắt là phải nhanh chóng thay ra quần lót cùng quần tây ẩm ướt, nếu cứ mặc một bộ y phục ướt đẫm nước dâm như vậy mà ra ngoài thì thật sự rất xấu hổ.  
Ung Thánh Hựu định bước về phòng làm việc của mình thì bị một người ngăn lại.  
"Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, xin ngài hãy chờ một chút." Một giọng nói vội vàng gọi Ung Thánh Hựu lại.  
Cậu dừng chân, xoay người xem đó là ai. Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ mang máng người này, hình như đây là trợ lý mới nhậm chức bên người chủ tịch. Trong lòng cậu thấy nghi ngờ, nhưng trên mặt lại không tỏ vẻ gì, khiêm tốn hỏi: "Xin hỏi trợ lý cậu gọi tôi có chuyện gì sao?"  
Người trợ lý nhanh chóng lấy ra một hộp trang sức tao nhã, cậu ta giải thích: "Đây là đồ vật mà Khang tổng nhờ tôi chuyển cho ngài, cùng với lời nhắn là ngài hãy đợi chủ tịch ở văn phòng."  
Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng bị một tình huống như này làm cho phản ứng không kịp, chủ tịch tìm cậu sao?!  
"Khang tổng có chuyện quan trọng cần tìm tôi à? Tôi có thể mạo muội hỏi là có chuyện gì không?" Ung Thánh Hựu có chút bất đắc dĩ, không lẽ cậu phải mặc bộ y phục ướt đẫm nước dâm mà đi gặp chủ tịch sao?  
"Xin lỗi, mấy vấn đề này tôi không cách nào trả lời ngài được, Khang tổng chỉ giao phó là mời Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư ngài đến văn phòng chủ tịch, tự mình mở cửa ra thôi." Trợ lý trả lời vô cùng khôn khéo, làm cho người khác không thể nào từ chối được.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đành đi theo đến tầng cao nhất của công ty, trợ lý đưa cậu tới một cánh cửa, sau đó cung kính nói: "Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, chính là chỗ này, mời ngài vào bên trong chờ, tôi sẽ đi thông báo cho Khang tổng."  
"Cảm ơn." Sau khi trợ lý rời đi, cậu vẫn như trước đứng im ngoài cửa, do dự mấy phút rồi mới vặn mở cửa, nhẹ nhàng đi vào.  
Trang trí bên trong cũng không có gì đặc sắc, văn phòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất đơn giản, bắt mắt nhất là chiếc sô pha và một cái bàn công tác to lớn. Cả phòng lấy màu xám bạc cùng xám đen làm chủ đạo, cực kỳ thích hợp khí chất của y. Duy nhất một việc Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu là cái gương lớn được nạm trên tường nằm bên phải văn phòng, cậu không rõ tại sao phải cần một cái gương lớn như vậy trong phòng làm việc.  
Ung Thánh Hựu đi dạo một vòng, lúc này mới nhớ tới trên tay mình còn mang một chiếc hộp. Cậu đặt nó lên bàn làm việc, chậm rãi gỡ dây buộc đóng gói ra, mở nắp hộp thì thấy ở bên trong hình như là một bộ y phục. Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay chạm thử, vải vóc thật trơn mịn thoải mái, cậu tò mò cầm bộ quần áo lên, lúc này mới nhìn rõ nó là gì..... Nội y, nội y tình thú!?  
Đúng vậy, dù Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cấm dục ngây thơ đến cỡ nào, cậu vẫn biết đây là một bộ nội y cực kỳ lộ liễu dâm đãng! Huống chi bộ đồ này còn biến thái hơn mấy bộ tình thú khác! Ai có thể nói cho cậu biết tại sao cái quần lót này lại quái như vậy không? Một hàng ren thẳng tắp dọc quần lót, ở giữa còn là lưới xen kẽ ren đỏ, kiểu áo thì giống như một cái yếm cổ xưa màu rượu đỏ....  
Tim Ung Thánh Hựu "thình thịch" đập nhanh, gương mặt ửng đỏ diễm lệ, vừa thẹn vừa giận, cậu cảm giác như mình đang cầm một củ khoai lang nóng đến phỏng tay vậy. Cậu ném hộp dự định rời khỏi phòng làm việc thì lúc này điện thoại trên bàn bỗng reo lên, không biết tại sao Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy cú điện thoại này là gọi cho cậu.  
Chuông điện thoại reo rất lâu, mới ngưng vài giây lại vang lên lần nữa, kiên nhẫn lặp đi lặp lại. Chân Ung Thánh Hựu tựa như mọc rễ, cậu đứng yên thật lâu, cuối cùng vẫn lựa chọn cầm điện thoại lên.  
Một âm thanh từ tính trầm thấp truyền vào tai Ung Thánh Hựu, "Mặc vào lễ vật tôi đưa cậu tại đây, đừng hi vọng rời khỏi, và cũng đừng cố gắng khiêu chiến điểm giới hạn của tôi."  
Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư không kháng cự nổi âm thanh của chủ tịch mới đến này, thân thể cậu bỗng mềm nhũn hơn phân nửa, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn cố chống đỡ, lạnh mặt nói: "Tôi sẽ không làm theo lời ngài nói."  
Đầu dây bên kia truyền đến tiếng cười trầm thấp, Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở miệng: "Tốt nhất là cậu nên ngoan ngoãn vâng lời như đêm đó, nếu không thì chờ tôi chơi đến chết đi."  
Ung Thánh Hựu khiếp sợ không ít, cậu cứ nghĩ người đàn ông cà lơ phất phơ kia mới là tên biến thái ở nhà vệ sinh, thế nhưng hoá ra lại là vị chủ tịch bề ngoài ngay thẳng phong độ này. Vậy tại sao hai người họ lại có thể giống nhau như đúc? Anh em song sinh sao? Nhưng mà theo thông tin ở công ty thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện không có anh em trai mà...  
Bên kia, vẻ mặt ông chủ Khang Nghĩa Kiện cực kỳ âm u, trước mặt hắn nhìn thằng đàn ông khác, giờ còn dám từ chối hắn sao? Nam nhân nổi giận cười lạnh. Lúc đang họp hắn đã chú ý tới sự thất thần của Ung Thánh Hựu, dù một giây đối phương cũng không thèm chú ý đến mình. Nhưng càng làm cho hắn tức giận không chịu nổi chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn luôn thất thần nhìn một lão hói đầu bên cạnh hắn! Quả thật không thể nhịn nổi, đây đúng là muốn làm trời mà!

7\. Chương 6: Bị Biến Thái Phá Thân, Dương Vật Lớn Đút Vào Trong Bướm, Thật Đau Quá...

*Chương này có nội dung ảnh, nếu bạn không thấy nội dung chương, vui lòng bật chế độ hiện hình ảnh của trình duyệt để đọc.  
Cửa phòng họp đã bị khoá, cơ bản là Ung Thánh Hựu không trốn thoát được, hay là hắn ta muốn cậu gọi 110 báo án? Gọi rồi không lẽ nói: "Chủ tịch của tôi ngoài mặt là một chính nhân quân tử, nhưng thực tế lại là một tên biến thái vặn vẹo có ham mê đặc biệt, hắn ta còn vi phạm nhân quyền cưỡng ép tôi mặc nội y tình thú" sao?  
Ung Thánh Hựu liên tưởng đến hình ảnh "tốt đẹp cảm động" kia, lập tức rùng mình bác bỏ ngay. Cậu bất đắc dĩ ngồi lên chiếc sô pha mềm mại, im lặng đợi chờ tên cấp trên biến thái đến "lăng nhục". Bộ nội y tình thú đã bị cậu ném ra xa, ánh mắt mỗi khi không cẩn thận nhìn đến nó, Ung Thánh Hựu liền đỏ mặt tới mang tai, trong lòng vừa thẹn vừa giận.  
Nhưng phần xấu hổ này càng làm thân thể cậu nổi lên những cảm giác kì lạ, chỉ cần trong đầu tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh bản thân mặc áo yếm cùng quần lót ren thì miệng lưỡi bắt đầu khô khốc, cả người liền tê dại ngứa ngáy, nhất là hai lỗ nhỏ dưới thân, liên tục thèm khát mấp máy co rút lại.  
Nếu... Nếu như mình thật sự mặc vào bộ quần áo đó, Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy được thì sẽ thế nào? Ung Thánh Hựu không khỏi nhớ tới nam nhân anh khí tuấn lãng kia, thêm cả hình ảnh hai người trầm mê trong bể dục vào đêm đó, tay cậu đã nắm lấy dương vật của hắn, nhiệt độ đại điểu nóng đến mức muốn làm phỏng cả bàn tay, hơn nữa còn vô cùng cứng rắn cường tráng, cậu phải dùng hai tay mới có thể ôm trọn cây côn thịt.  
Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư suy nghĩ nhập tâm đến nỗi vẻ mặt từ thản nhiên chuyển thành xuân ý dào dạt, thậm chí hai chân cũng bắt đầu khép lại ma sát nhau.  
May mà Ung Thánh Hựu không lún quá sâu vào trong tưởng tượng của mình, cậu bỗng nghĩ đến hai lỗ nhỏ dưới thân, trong lòng dâng lên từng đợt sợ hãi không biết làm sao. Thân thể cậu rất khác người, thử hỏi một người đàn ông bình thường thì sao có thể có thêm một hoa huyệt không khác gì so với phụ nữ?  
Ngay cả chính cậu cũng phải mất rất nhiều năm mới chấp nhận sự thật này, Khang Nghĩa Kiện dù biến thái nhưng hắn vẫn là một người đàn ông bình thường, e rằng sẽ không tiếp nhận nổi loại người quái dị như mình. Ung Thánh Hựu không hiểu sao lại thấy mất mát, rồi cậu phì cười tự giễu bản thân, như vậy thì không phải tốt hơn sao? Người nọ sẽ vì thế mà buông tha cho mình.  
Ung Thánh Hựu suy nghĩ quá mức chuyên tâm nên hoàn toàn quên mất chuyện Khang Nghĩa Kiện yêu cầu mình phải mặc bộ nội y tình thú kia. Chủ tịch của chúng ta vừa xử lý xong vụ việc khẩn cấp liền lập tức bỏ đi, nhanh bước đến văn phòng nơi Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi.  
Trên đường đi, khuôn mặt cùng thân thể cường tráng của nam nhân căng chặt, hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn mặc vào bộ đồ tình thú mà hắn đã vất vả tuyển chọn, nếu vậy thì hắn sẽ tha thứ cho việc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn lén lão già hói đầu trong phòng họp kia. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tưởng tượng hình dáng Ung Thánh Hựu mặc quần lót ren cùng cái áo yếm đỏ rượu, cự điểu dưới háng lập tức gồ lên, trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười tà mị xen lẫn một chút cưng chiều hiếm có.  
Ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng động khiến Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình thức tỉnh, thần thái tình sắc lập tức biến mất, thay vào đó là một vẻ mặt đoan trang xa lánh, lạnh lùng cao ngạo. Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở cửa nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha, đối phương không những không mặc bộ nội y tình thú, mà còn bày ra tư thái quật cường lạnh buốt như vậy.  
Tâm tình vốn tốt đẹp lập tức hạ xuống âm độ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhớ đến chuyện Ung Thánh Hựu len lén nhìn lão già hói đầu, cơn ghen tuông cùng tức giận đồng thời dâng lên, khí áp càng ngày càng thấp.  
Nam nhân bỗng im lặng không nói lời nào khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy nguy hiểm, cậu nỗ lực ngăn chặn sự sợ hãi rụt rè trong lòng, quyết định đánh đòn phủ đầu. Mặt mũi khẽ cau lại, con ngươi màu đen trong trẻo lạnh lùng, cậu ngửa đầu mở miệng: "Nếu như Khang tổng không có chuyện gì thì tôi xin phép đi trước."  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện bước đến, Ung Thánh Hựu theo phản xạ đứng lên, cứ như vậy hai người liền va vào nhau, chỉ là vị trí đụng chạm có hơi xấu hổ. Gương mặt đẹp đẽ không tỳ vết của Ung Thánh Hựu đập vào háng của chủ tịch. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấp giọng "hừ" một tiếng, Ung Thánh Hựu không khống chế được mà thốt lên: "To quá..."  
Thật sự rất to, dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện gồ lên một một khúc lớn, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm chửi mắng trong lòng: Tên cấp trên mới đến này thật đúng là không biết xấu hổ mà! Mọi lúc mọi nơi đều động dục, số lần động dục sắp vượt qua cả loài cún *Toy Poodle luôn rồi! Lần này thật sự là oan cho Khang tổng, cũng vì trên đường đi cả đầu óc đều ý dâm cậu, nên mới đặc biệt động dục như vậy thôi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang tức giận thì nghe Ung Thánh Hựu khen ngợi "thật to" theo bản năng, tâm tình lập tức khá hơn rất nhiều. Hắn dùng sức đỉnh cái háng, khiến cho khuôn mặt Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm dán sát vào dương vật to bự. Khang Nghĩa Kiện giả bộ tức giận, đè thấp giọng lạnh lùng hỏi: "Tôi đã là nói đừng khiêu chiến điểm giới hạn của tôi, tại sao không mặc bộ nội y tình thú?"  
Tất nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không nói là vì mình tưởng tượng quá nhập tâm nên quên mất. Vành tai cậu xấu hổ ửng đỏ, nhưng khuôn mặt vẫn giữ vững vẻ thản nhiên như trước, nghiêm trang trả lời: "Khang tổng, ngài không có quyền ra lệnh cho tôi. Sao ngài không mặc vào cho tôi xem đi?"  
Nếu như trước đây nghe thấy lời này của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện chắc chắc sẽ nổi giận, thế nhưng hiện tại hắn đang tỉ mỉ quan sát thì thấy vành tai ngượng ngùng đỏ lựng của cậu, lập tức hiểu rằng Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đang "nghiện mà ngại". Khang Nghĩa Kiện quyết định sẽ trừng phạt thật tốt tiểu dâm đãng này.  
"Muốn tôi mặc cho cậu xem đúng không? Hửm?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện hạ thấp hông, trong lời nói chất chứa sự đùa giỡn không dễ nhận ra.  
Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư lỡ đâm lao thì phải theo lao, cậu có chút nghi hoặc thái độ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không lẽ hắn sẽ thật sự mặc vào sao? Má ơi, dù hắn mặc thật, cậu cũng chẳng muốn nhìn thấy!  
"Không, không cần phiền toái ngài, Khang tổng chỉ cần cho phép tôi rời đi là được. Tôi còn có chuyện quan trọng cần phải làm."  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nở một nụ cười quỷ quyệt, con ngươi âm trầm phát ra một tia sáng, nhưng rất nhanh liền biến mất. Hắn thoáng lùi lại chừa ra một chút khoảng cách giữa hai người, bàn tay rộng lớn thân mật đặt lên bờ vai Ung Thánh Hựu, môi mỏng khẽ câu lên, "Không cần vội, tôi nghĩ là không có việc nào quan trọng hơn việc này đâu."  
Nam nhân dừng lại một chút, ngũ quan tuấn tú khí phách câu người, sau đó hung ác ném Ung Thánh Hựu lên ghế sô pha, thanh âm âm trầm tràn ngập áp bức không thể cãi lại vang lên: "Được thôi, tôi liền giúp cậu mặc!"  
Đôi chân thon dài của Ung Thánh Hựu bị hai đùi nam nhân mãnh mẽ tách ra, cậu còn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì áo sơ mi trên người đã bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện hung bạo xé rách, cúc áo rơi tứ tung.  
"Ngài... Dừng tay!" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng, nhưng tất nhiên là không còn kịp rồi, nửa người trên của cậu đã bị cởi không còn một mảnh, cả thân thể bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện ép sát vào trong sô pha mềm mại. Lồng ngực trần trụi ma sát với vải vóc của sô pha, rất nhanh trên ngực trắng nõn liền hiện ra từng vệt đỏ hồng. Nếu như Khang Nghĩa Kiện dừng tay thì hắn không phải là tên biến thái ở nhà vệ sinh nữ rồi.  
Ung Thánh Hựu càng giãy dụa, nam nhân càng được nước làm tới, mãnh mẽ lột bỏ quần tây của Ung Thánh Hựu, bàn tay to lớn lần mò đến quần lót, vừa chạm liền dính một bãi nước dâm. Khang Nghĩa Kiện rút lại, mở ra năm ngón tay, từng giọt nước dâm chạy dọc khe hở "tí tách" nhỏ xuống, dâm mỹ vô cùng, hắn cúi người nhẹ nhàng thổi khí bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu, cười đùa nói: "Ướt đến như vậy, len lén tự chơi sao?"  
Thật ra từ lúc Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện trong tầm mắt hắn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã nhạy cảm phát hiện vết nước ẩm ướt dưới cặp mông tròn vểnh kia. Hắn còn đặc biệt nói trợ lý chuẩn bị bộ nội y tình thú mà hắn đã nhìn trúng, sau khi hội nghị kết thúc liền mang tới đưa Ung Thánh Hựu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu không quên được đêm đó ở nhà vệ sinh, trùng hợp, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không quên được cảm giác đêm đó. Lần đầu tiên hắn gặp được một người phù hợp như thế, từ đầu đến cuối giống như được tạo ra để dành riêng cho hắn vậy. Nhìn nước dâm trong suốt trên tay nam nhân, Ung Thánh Hựu không duy trì mặt lạnh nổi, gương mặt dần dần đỏ lựng phiếm hồng, thanh âm nhỏ như muỗi, lo lắng vang lên: "Khang tổng đừng nói bậy..."  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện trét nước dâm lên mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, đùa nói: "Nói bậy? Vậy cậu nói xem nước dâm này này là từ đâu ra?"  
Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ nâng mắt, xoắn xuýt thật lâu mới nghẹn ra một câu: "Sinh lý có vấn đề..." Nói ra được lý do củ chuối như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cũng thật liều mạng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài vài bước, nhặt bộ nội y tình thú lên rồi trở lại bên người Ung Thánh Hựu, ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, nói: "Với tư cách là cấp trên trực tiếp của cậu, tôi sẽ giúp cậu trị bệnh vô sinh." Trị... vô sinh? Khang tổng ngài đùa không vui chút nào đâu.  
Ung Thánh Hựu hiểu được ý tứ trong lời nói của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu hoang mang cong người muốn trốn, nhưng vừa bò được vài bước thì đã bị chủ tịch chặn lại. Sau đó liền bị cưỡng ép tròng vào cái yếm đỏ rượu, Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn đặc biệt thắt một cái nơ hình con bướm sau lưng cậu. Thân trên bị chặn lại, rất nhanh nửa người dưới của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị lột sạch, gò mông căng vểnh trắng nõn lập tức lộ ra.  
Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền đặt lên nắn bóp chơi đùa, trong lòng thích muốn chết, nhưng vẻ mặt lại giả vờ âm trầm nói: "Cái mông vừa bự vừa mềm như vậy, có phải thường xuyên tự chơi nên mới dâm như thế không?"  
Ung Thánh Hựu bị nói đến mặt mũi đỏ bừng, cuối cùng dứt khát cãi lại, vứt bỏ rụt rè cùng ngượng ngùng, đôi mắt sáng tinh chuyển động, cắn cắn môi, miễn cưỡng rặn ra một câu, "Coi như là bị chơi lớn đi, nhưng không phải là bị Khang tổng ngài chơi."  
Lời này kích thích nam nhân không nhỏ, tức là còn có người khác sao?! Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại nghĩ tới chuyện trong phòng họp, Ung Thánh Hựu liên tục nhìn lén lão già hói đầu bên cạnh mình, cho dù hắn biết đây chỉ lời Ung Thánh Hựu dùng để chọc giận hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn giận đến không kiềm chế được.  
Bàn tay đặt lên mông mập bất chợt nâng lên, "bốp" một tiếng tát mạnh xuống! Mông thịt lập tức run run nảy sóng sánh, rất nhanh dấu tay đỏ hồng liền in lên gò mông trắng nõn, càng thêm tăng lên bầu không khí dâm đãng.  
"A..." Một tiếng rên rỉ vang lên, toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đều là điểm nhạy cảm, cái mông càng là nơi nhạy cảm nhất, tất nhiên làm sao chịu được kích thích lớn như vậy, cậu không khống chế được mà rên rỉ ra. Tát xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục nắn bóp chà đạp mông thịt, hắn nghe được tiếng rên rỉ của Ung Thánh Hựu, nháy mắt dương vật liền cứng rắn phồng lớn, hơn nữa cũng không chỉ có một cây.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhịn xuống dục vọng lấy tay ra, ép buộc Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào quần lót ren hình chữ T, rồi dùng cách ôm trẻ con đi tiểu mà bế cậu đi tới cái gương lớn bên phải văn phòng. Cái mông đầy đặn của Ung Thánh Hựu vểnh lên, dây ren siết chặt lấy mông thịt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thấy liền dục hoả đốt người, hôm nay không chơi chết đối phương thì thật có lỗi với hai tiểu huynh đệ của bản thân!  
Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ cần mở một mắt thôi cũng nhìn rõ ràng dáng vẻ dâm đãng của mình trong gương, cái yếm nội y lỏng lẻo treo trên cổ, cổ áo thì trễ sâu xuống đến nỗi suýt chút nữa là thấy hai quả thịt vú hồng hào, đầu vú cứng rắn nhô lên rõ ràng.  
Nếu như nghiêng người thì không chừng còn thấy được một mảng da thịt trắng nõn sau lưng, đường cong nửa che nửa lộ câu dẫn đàn ông, quả thật chỉ cần nhìn thôi cũng cứng. Xấu hổ nhất chính là đôi chân thon dài bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện mạnh mẽ tách ra, bộ phận dưới háng được tấm lưới xen lẫn ren đỏ bao lấy, tất cả đều được nhìn thấy rõ ràng.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm chặt mắt lại, hiện tại cậu đã hiểu công dụng của cái gương rồi, cấp trên của mình đúng là một tên biến thái chính hãng! Nhưng dù cho nhắm mắt lại Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không ngăn cản được phản ứng của cơ thể mình, hai mảnh thịt bướm đã bắt đầu rục rịch, miếng màng giả mà Ung Thánh Hựu dán lên để che giấu không chừng cũng sắp bị nước dâm làm ướt thủng.  
"Mở mắt ra, nhìn tôi." Khang Nghĩa Kiện thả Ung Thánh Hựu xuống, chuyển tới trước mặt cậu. Tất nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ không nghe theo, cậu càng nhắm chặt mắt hơn, lông mi mảnh dài run rẩy, mỏng manh như lông chim. Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười một tiếng, cầm điện thoại di động, bật camera nhắm ngay Ung Thánh Hựu đang mặc nội y tình thú.  
Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy tiếng vang, cậu cảm thấy sai sai, đôi mắt khẽ hé mở, kết quả là thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang cúi người xuống, tay cầm điện thoại không ngừng chụp hạ thân mình. Ung Thánh Hựu mở to mắt, lập tức kẹp chặt hai đùi, chất vấn: "Ngài làm gì vậy!"  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện giơ điện thoại lên, xoay ngược lại cho Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thoáng qua, trong ảnh là lúc cậu đang mặc quần lót ren hình chữ T, xuyên thấu qua tấm lưới mỏng manh là lỗ đít hồng phớt như ẩn như hiện.  
"Cậu dâm như vậy thì nhất định phải có ảnh lưu niệm chứ." Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói như đúng rồi, khí thế phi phàm, quả thật khiến người ta không thể phản bác. Ung Thánh Hựu bị lời nói không xấu hổ của nam nhân hù đến sửng sốt, nhưng cậu lập tức hoàn hồn đưa tay muốn cướp lấy điện thoại, chẳng qua rất nhanh đã bị nam nhân dùng bạo lực trấn áp.  
Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp mò vào giữa hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu, vỗ về tính khí sạch sẽ thanh tú, dương vật Ung Thánh Hựu bị kích thích nháy mắt liền đứng thẳng, quần ren vốn đã siết chặt giờ càng thêm chặt dồn.  
"A..." Ung Thánh Hựu cắn chặt môi cũng không thể ngăn cản tiếng rên của bản thân.  
Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện nóng rực nhìn người dưới thân mình, cái yếm đỏ rượu càng thêm tôn lên màu da trắng nõn của cậu. Hắn còn chưa bắt đầu, tiểu lãng hoá này đã rên dâm đến vậy, thật sự khiến hắn hận không thể lột sạch cái quần lót ren, trực tiếp móc súng *** đến kêu cha gọi mẹ!  
Nhưng mà Khang tổng còn đang phân vân, lát nữa hắn nên dùng cây dương vật nào chơi lỗ đít nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu đây? Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn chưa biết là Ung Thánh Hựu có tận hai cái miệng dưới háng.  
Nam nhân vừa suy nghĩ vừa xé rách quần lót Ung Thánh Hựu, tay phải từ tính khí trượt dọc xuống dưới, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vốn là muốn tìm lỗ đít mê hồn kia, nhưng khi trượt đến đáy chậu, ngón tay bỗng bị lõm vào một chút, chỗ đó rất kỳ quái, mềm mềm nhũn nhũn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không thể không dừng lại xem sao.  
"Đừng!" Ung Thánh Hựu như bị điện giật mà kẹp chặt hai đùi, đồng thời cũng kẹp luôn bàn tay của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu thậm chí còn cảm nhận được đầu ngón tay của nam nhân đã lún một chút vào miệng bướm.  
Vừa rồi khi vàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện trượt ngang âm đế, cậu đã không nhịn được rồi, bây giờ ngón tay nam nhân còn cách tấm màng giả chạm vào miệng bướm, trong máy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu liền đỏ mặt, bướm dâm vừa ngứa vừa tê dại.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện chau may nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu một cái, sau đó mạnh mẽ banh hai đùi cậu ra, đôi chân thon dài run rẩy, rất nhanh hắn liền phát hiện ra đầu mối. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thoáng lần mò tìm được tấm màng giả, lập tức xé bỏ.  
Hạ thân của Ung Thánh Hựu, dưới tính khí non nớt, trên lỗ đít hồng phớt là một cái bướm mềm mại xinh xắn. Hai mảnh thịt nộn ướt đẫm lập loè nước dâm, run rẩy co giật như một bông hoa hải đường chập chờn trong gió.  
"Đây là..." Khang Nghĩa Kiện có chút khiếp sợ, hắn hoàn toàn không nghĩ là dưới thân Ung Thánh Hựu có hai cái miệng, sau khi khiếp sợ thì là kiêu ngạo đắc ý, hắn và người hắn nhìn trúng quả nhiên là trời sinh một cặp.  
Ung Thánh Hựu giãy dụa kịch liệt, tim đập nhanh "thình thịch", cậu cong người muốn đứng dậy, hoảng loạn nói: "Ngài thấy rồi đấy... Thân thể tôi không giống người thường... Hiện tại ngài có thể buông tha cho tôi không?" Từ trước đến nay Ung Thánh Hựu luôn có chút tự ti về cơ thể kỳ lạ của mình.  
"Em trời sinh chính là bảo vật của tôi." Ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện sâu xa, hắn cười đến tà tính mười phần.  
"Ngài không cảm thấy kỳ quái sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy phản ứng của nam nhân không đúng lắm, cậu chau mày hỏi.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện buông cậu ra rồi đứng lên, sau đó kéo mở khoá kéo dưới quần, cởi quần lót ra. Trong suốt quá trình ánh mắt nam nhân luôn khoá chặt Ung Thánh Hựu, y cầm tay cậu đặt lên háng mình, "Em sờ một cái xem, giống như đêm đó ở nhà vệ sinh ấy."  
Gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm đỏ lựng, cây dương vật bự của Khang Nghĩa Kiện hoàn toàn phơi bày trước mắt cậu, hai viên tinh hoàn to lớn hơn so vời người bình thường, dương vật cũng cường trắng gân guốc tím đen.  
Cậu như bị điều khiển mà chậm rãi chuyển động ma sát cây súng thô lớn, phía dưới căn dương vật lớn vậy mà lại mọc ra thêm một cây côn thịt nữa, chiều dài và độ thô còn kinh khủng hơn cây đầu tiên. Cậu há hốc miệng, vô cùng kinh ngạc nhìn hiện tượng kì lạ trước mắt.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thần sắc kinh ngạc của Ung Thánh Hựu, ngả ngớn đặt câu hỏi: "Thích không?" Hắn trời sinh là có hai cây dương vật, chẳng qua là có một cây bị hắn ẩn giấu thôi.  
Mặt mũi Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang, nhìn bộ dạng đắc ý của nam nhân, tâm tình tràn ngập phức tạp, "Khang tổng, ngài thật sự là một tên biến thái."  
Nhưng rất nhanh cậu không có tâm tư suy nghĩ việc khác, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã ngồi xổm xuống, giống như nghiên cứu khoa học mà trêu ghẹo cái bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu. Ngón tay nam nhân banh hai mảnh thịt mập ra, đầu ngón trỏ cẩn thận chọc vào khe bướm như mở ra một cơ quan huyền bí, quậy đến bướm dâm ngoạ nguậy không ngừng.  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy thú vị, đầu ngón tay chọc vào một chút rồi rút ra, bướm dâm như một cái miệng nhỏ đói khát run rẩy không dừng. Hai ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện kẹp lấy hai mép thịt béo múp, dùng sức nghiền mài chơi đùa.  
"A... Sướng quá... Ân a... Mạnh lên chút nữa..." Ung Thánh Hựu ném đi băn khoăn trong lòng, cậu không từ chối sự xâm phạm của nam nhân, nói chính xác hơn là thích nam nhân được chơi lộng, giống như đêm đó ở nhà vệ sinh cậu đã bị người đàn ông này hấp dẫn vậy.  
Nghe được tiếng rên rỉ của Ung Thánh Hựu, hai cây dương vật dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm căng cứng, hắn thoả mãn mong muốn của cậu, càng thêm dùng sức mài hai mép thịt mập, một cái tay khác thì chậm rãi lần mò tìm được vị trí của âm đế, rất nhanh đùa bỡn cọ cọ kéo lên. Âm đế bị đối xử thô bạo như vậy, lập tức sưng tấy như hạt lựu chín hồng hào.  
Thắt lưng Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu vặn vẹo xoay lắc, bướm dâm thật ngứa quá, miệng bướm đỏ hỏn mấp máy co rút không ngừng, cậu muốn nam nhân dùng sức mạnh hơn nữa, càng muốn có một cây dương vật *** vào để gãi ngứa.  
Âm đế rất nhạy cảm, bị mài lộng mấy lần liền sưng tấy đứng thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nổi dâm kêu: "Dừng lại... Chậm một chút... A.... Muốn bắn!"  
Cậu kẹp chặt hai chân, bướm dâm run rẩy không dừng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng dùng sức vặn âm đế một phát, cậu sướng đến khoé mắt ướt át, thấp giọng "ư" một tiếng liền co giật lên đỉnh, lỗ bướm phun ra một dòng suối ấm áp, hai mép thịt liền ướt đẫm, sô pha màu xám đen cũng bị nước dâm tưới đến ướt nhẹp.  
"Rên dễ nghe lắm, thật đúng là dâm đãng, cây dương vật lớn còn chưa đút vào đâu." Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng gương mặt anh tuấn nói ra từng câu thô tục.  
"Vào đi... A... Bên trong ngứa quá... Muốn dương vật lớn chữa ngứa a..." Đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu ướt át, thân thể trắng nõn mềm nhũn nằm trên mặt đất, cặp chân thon dài run lẩy bẩy, nhưng cái bướm dưới háng vẫn còn rất đói khát, lỗ nhỏ liên tục mấp máy khép mở, mị thịt bên trong vừa ngứa vừa nhiều nước, chỉ muốn được cây dương vật hung hăng *** vào.  
Đại nhục bổng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện sưng phồng đến doạ người, hắn nắm cự vật đặt trước miệng bướm, không lập tức đút vào mà lặp đi lặp lại cọ cọ lỗ nhỏ, rồi nói: "Miệng nhỏ như vậy làm sao chứa nổi dương vật to lớn?"  
Mép thịt béo mập cảm nhận được quy đầu nóng bỏng, lập tức muốn dán lên, mị thịt trong bướm nỗ lực co rút như muốn nuốt lấy quy đầu to như trứng gà. Đại điểu đâm vào một nửa rồi rút ra, mỗi lần đâm vào càng sâu hơn, thịt non cũng càng ngày càng hút chặt hơn, ngàn lần không muốn rời xa dương vật.  
Hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu vòng qua thắt lưng cường tráng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đầu vú hồng nộn ma sát lên người nam nhân, bướm dâm chặt dồn chảy nước ròng ròng, bên trong ngứa ngáy khiến cậu càng thêm lộ vẻ dâm mị.  
"A... Chỗ đó... Đau quá..." Khuôn mặt tuấn tú của Ung Thánh Hựu nháy mắt trắng bệnh, cây dương vật to béo chỉ mới cắm được một phần ba liền đụng trúng một cái màng chắn bên trong, đau đến mức khiến cậu chau mày.  
Tường thịt trong bướm vừa nóng vừa chặt, liếm mút dương vật sướng muốn chết, trán Khang Nghĩa Kiện lấm tấm mồ hôi, nhìn qua liền biết hắn đang cật lực nhẫn nại. Tâm trí nam nhân đang gào thét không ngừng, hận không thể bóp lấy eo nhỏ, nắc mạnh háng một phát cắm thủng màng trinh!  
Nhưng nhìn thần sắc đau đớn của Ung Thánh Hựu, nam nhân lại đau lòng cúi người hôn một cái lên má và môi cậu, sau đó chậm rãi rút cự long ra, thịt non bên trong của Ung Thánh Hựu như muốn chết mà cắn chặt không buông.  
"Ngài có cách nào để tôi không đau như vậy không?" Hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu mông lung ướt đẫm, trong lúc lơ đãng vô tình ghét bỏ "kỹ thuật" của Khang tổng, mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt biến đen phân nửa.  
Chú thích:  
*Cún em Toy Poodle nè:v  
———————————————————————  
#Cá Heo: Mấy chương đầu tui để hai người xưng "ta - ngươi" là do chưa quen biết nhau, sau quen rồi thì để xưng "tôi - cậu" với "tôi - ngài", còn giữa chap này thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã thích Ung Thánh Hựu + phát hiện ra bí mật ẻm là người song tính, nên tui sẽ để Khang Nghĩa Kiện xưng "tôi - em", còn Ung Thánh Hựu thì vẫn vậy do ẻm chưa thích đâu =))))) Tui giải thích dị để mọi người biết là tui cố ý chớ hông phải là bị bug nha ("･ω･").

8\. Chương 7: Đâm Thủng Màng Trinh, Chơi Đến Miệng Tử Cung (h Thật)

"Dám ghét bỏ ông chủ..." Xem tôi có chơi chết em không!

Khang tổng đen mặt dừng lại tất cả động tác, dứt khoát rút dương vật lớn ra, mặc kệ thịt non kẹp chặt cỡ nào cũng không ngăn được sự kiên quyết của hắn.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thì vẫn ổn, chỉ có Ung Thánh Hựu là khó chịu nhất, cậu không nhịn được chà xát cặp chân dài trơn mịn, cảnh tượng dưới người lại càng kinh diễm, hai mép thịt ướt đẫm nước dâm thèm khát co rút lại, mấp máy như một con sò biển diễm lệ.

Đại điểu đã cắm được một phần ba, suýt chút nữa sẽ phá thân thì đột nhiên dừng lại, xin hỏi sao có thể nhịn được?

Người khác thì không biết sao, chứ Ung Thánh Hựu thì cảm thấy trống rỗng muốn chết, cậu chưa bao giờ biết rằng hoá ra bên trong thân thể có thể ngứa đến vậy, ngứa đến muốn ăn sâu tận xương tuỷ. Ung Thánh Hựu hơi nâng người lên, đôi mắt mê mang nhìn hai cây dương vật thô to tím đen dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai chân lập tức run lẩy bẩy, bướm dâm chưa từng bị chơi qua bỗng mấp máy co giật như chuẩn bị phun nước!

"Đừng rút... A... Đút vào đi... Khang tổng, ngài không muốn chơi tôi... không muốn đâm thủng màng trinh của tôi sao?" Gương mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ửng đỏ, con ngươi đen láy ánh lên vệt nước lonh lanh, hệt như một con yêu tinh chuyên mê hoặc lòng người.

Khoé miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện câu lên một nụ cười tà mị, cho dù hai cây dương vật dưới háng cứng rắn phát đau ra sao, hắn cũng đứng im không làm bất kì hành động nào. Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ trên cao nhìn xuống bảo vật mình nhìn trúng, chế nhạo nói: "Cái bướm nứng rồi? Nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vừa mới ghét bỏ đại điểu tôi quá lớn nên đã làm đau em mà, em không muốn nói gì sao?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện vốn là một người lòng dạ hẹp hòi, kỹ thuật bị nghi ngờ thì tất nhiên hắn phải nghiêm túc chấn chỉnh, trừng phạt tiểu dâm đãng này!

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy âm thanh khàn khàn mập mờ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nửa người liền tê dại không tự chủ được, miệng bướm liên tục mấp máy mở cửa đẩy nước dâm tuôn ra như suối, chất lỏng trong suốt chảy dọc xuống lỗ đít hồng hào khiến nó cũng ướt đẫm sáng bóng, chẳng thể phân biệt nổi đâu nước là của miệng nào.

"Ưm... A... Đau cũng không sợ... Chỉ cần ngài bằng lòng thưởng cho tôi dương vật lớn thôi... Hãy hung hăng chơi mạnh vào... A a a... Để tôi trở thành người của ngài đi..." Khoé mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ lên, hàm răng trắng tinh cắn cắn đôi môi đỏ mọng, khiến nó càng thêm đỏ tươi dâm mỹ.

Nhưng ông chủ của chúng ta đâu dễ đầu hàng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn quyết tâm chờ cậu bày tỏ. Cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu bị cái bướm ngứa ngáy hành hạ nên dứt khoát hành động, cậu đặt hai tay lên hai bắp đùi của mình, run rẩy banh ra hai bên, cho đến khi hai chân bị banh hết cỡ thì mới dừng lại.

Bản thân tự tay banh hai chân, lộ ra bướm dâm dưới háng, tư thế này còn xấu hổ hơn lúc trước bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện bế đi tiểu. Bên cạnh đó, động tác này càng khiến cái bướm ướt đẫm hiện ra rõ ràng trước mắt nam nhân, lỗ nhỏ hồng hào chưa rộng bằng ngón út hơi bị kéo căng ra, mị thịt mấp máy phun ra nuốt vào tao thuỷ, dâm mỹ mà xinh đẹp.

Cây dương vật phía trên của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức phồng lớn một vòng, càng thêm thâm đen dữ tợn như một con rồng có sừng đang ngủ đông. Khang Nghĩa Kiện "ực" một tiếng, hầu kết lăn lộn lên xuống, Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình mở chân ra càng khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện hưng phấn hơn so với việc bị hắn cưỡng ép. Dưới háng đã ứ đọng một luồng hoả khí cháy bỏng, nhưng nam nhân vẫn cắn răng đè nén, hắn muốn nhìn xem Ung Thánh Hựu có thể dâm đãng đến mức nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư mị nhãn như tơ nhìn cấp trên của mình, cuối cùng cậu cũng hiểu ra tính xấu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, mông thịt càng run rẩy, hai tay cậu buông bắp đùi ra bắt đầu lần mò đến vị trí của bướm dâm, hai đùi tự dùng sức banh ra thành chữ M, ngón giữa chậm rãi cọ cọ âm đế, vừa mài vừa rên rỉ: "Ân a... Sướng quá... Ngài hãy chơi vậy đi... Tôi nghĩ... tôi sẽ sướng đến phun nước... A a..."

Âm đế rất nhanh liền sưng tấy dựng thẳng, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư như chơi đến phát nghiện, liên tục đổi góc độ dùng lực ma sát. Ngón tay Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tinh tế vừa thon dài, móng tay được cắt gọn sạch sẽ, cọ cọ đùa nghịch cái bướm đỏ bừng như đang múa may trên từng phím đàn, ưu nhã lại tình sắc.

"A a a... Nhanh chút nữa... Sắp bắn... Cái bướm muốn phun nước a... A..." Cậu "ưm" một tiếng cao vút, một bãi nước dâm trong suốt liền phun ra như suối, làm ướt cả bàn tay ngọc ngà. Đôi chân thon dài không ngừng run lẩy bẩy, mặc dù Ung Thánh Hựu đã lên đỉnh nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy trống rỗng, lỗ nhỏ không ngừng thèm khát dương vật.

Ngón tay Ung Thánh Hựu lại chậm rãi nhấc lên, nhưng lần này cậu không chơi âm đế, mà là dùng sức tách hai mép thịt ra, mị thịt non đỏ lập tức như ẩn như hiện lộ ra sâu trong lỗ nhỏ, cậu liếm liếm đôi môi mọng đỏ, đè thấp âm thanh nói: "Chủ tịch... tôi đã tách bướm ra cho ngài *** này..."

Bướm dâm vừa nộn vừa nhiều nước, như một cây thuốc phiện cao cấp, khiến dương vật lớn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức cương cứng cuồn cuộn gân xanh, nếu còn nhịn nữa thì hắn không phải là người!

Khang Nghĩa Kiện mạnh mẽ cưỡi lên trước, hai cây côn thịt dưới háng cứng rắn phát đau, hắn tiện tay cầm chiếc gối đệm đầu đặt dưới thân Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó đè lên người cậu, hài lòng nhìn cái mông của cậu được nâng lên không ít, hắn ác độc nói: "Thằng đĩ ti tiện, đúng là dâm đãng đến tận xương tuỷ, trời sinh chính là bị chơi, lát nữa tôi sẽ dùng dương vật bự đâm thủng màng trinh của em! Em có đau cũng là do tự chuốc lấy! Đĩ dâm, tôi sẽ *** tung bướm em!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện như bị Ung Thánh Hựu kích thích mà hoàn toàn bộc lộ tính cách biến thái của bản thân, trong miệng không ngừng tuôn ra những lời thô tục.

"Ô... Đừng... Chậm một chút, cầu ngài a... A... Ông chủ... Mau tới chơi chết tôi... Đâm thủng màng... *** hỏng cái bướm đi..." Lý trí Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị dục vọng bao phủ, cậu chưa bao giờ nói ra những từ ngữ dâm đãng như vậy, nhưng hiện tại lại có thể không xấu hổ mà bộc phát ra, càng nói thân thể càng dâm hơn, sung sướng tăng gấp bội.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt cây côn thịt đầu tiên trước miệng bướm, nơi đó đã lầy lội ướt đẫm không chịu nổi, tất cả đều là nước dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn còn chưa kịp động thân thì đại quy đầu bị trơn liền trượt vào bên trong một chút. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cầm một chân của Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên vai mình, dùng lực đút quy đầu to béo vào, dù mị thịt trong bướm nỗ lực ngăn cản cũng không cản được, côn thịt lập tức đâm thủng màng trinh Ung Thánh Hựu, chơi một phát ghim sâu hoa tâm!

"A... Đau quá... Ư... Chậm một chút... Ân a a a... Đụng vào rồi... Đụng trúng chỗ ngứa nhất rồi... Ô ưm a a, dương vật của ông chủ thật giỏi quá..."

Ban đầu lúc bị phá thân, Ung Thánh Hựu còn cảm thấy hạ thân bị xé rách đến đau đớn, nhưng dương vật lớn lại dũng mãnh đút vào, trực tiếp chơi một phát ghim mạnh hoa tâm, nơi ngứa ngáy đói khát nhất bị quy đầu to béo nghiền nát, trong nháy mắt một luồng điện lập tức chạy dọc tê dại khắp cơ thể, mị thịt trong bướm co quắp giật giật không dừng, quấn chặt côn thịt không tha, như hận không thể xoắn luôn vào dũng đạo của bản thân.

Hung khí to lớn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị mị thịt giật giật mút mát, cảm giác phê như đang lạc vào thiên đường, cái bướm như là một đoá hoa có hàng nghìn cánh hoa xếp tầng tầng, thịt non bên trong chồng chất cùng nhau bao lấy dương vật to lớn, quả thật khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện sướng không chịu nổi, hơn nữa trong bướm còn vừa trơn vừa nóng, đại điểu vốn đã cứng lại càng phồng to cứng rắn hơn.

Lẽ ra vừa mới phá thân Ung Thánh Hựu thì hắn nên ôn nhu một chút, nhưng bên trong bướm thật sự quá sướng quá đã, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng nhớ tới chuyện cậu nói mình "kỹ thuật kém", trong nháy mắt thú tính liền đập nát ôn nhu.

Hắn bóp chặt thắt lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, hung bạo nắc mạnh háng như một con ngựa không ngừng thảo phạt, dương vật lớn mỗi một lần chơi càng dùng sức *** mạnh, tần suất *** nhanh kinh khủng, bướm dâm bị móc khuấy đến run rẩy không ngừng, hoa tâm bị quy đầu to béo liên tục nghiền nát, thân thể cậu như bị hỏng mất mà thường xuyên co quắp run rẩy, cái bướm hút chặt dương vật không biết đã bắn biết bao nhiêu lần.

"A... Chậm một chút... A a... Dương vật bự *** chết cái bướm rồi... Ân a... Không muốn..."

Lông mu cứng rắn dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện không ngừng đâm âm hạch, khiến nó tê tê dại dại lên đỉnh lần nữa, đồng thời cây côn thịt thứ hai của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng nóng rực doạ người, quy đầu to béo dán đến lỗ đít đỏ hồng, cây trên kịch liệt chơi bướm kéo theo cây còn lại không ngừng ma sát lỗ nhỏ, gần như muốn đâm vào bên trong!

Lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu bị cọ đến nóng lên, dịch ruột non im lặng tuôn chảy, cậu thậm chí còn hy vọng rằng cây dương vật ấy có thể thật sự đâm vào, hai cây... nếu hai cây cùng cắm vào hai cái lỗ, hẳn là sẽ rất sướng đi...

Tầng tầng mị thịt non đỏ mút liếm dương vật to bự không ngớt, biến thái Khang tổng nhận thấy rằng đại điểu của mình có còn có thể đút sâu nữa, hắn liền dùng lực đâm xuyên đẩy ra thịt non đang hút chặt, tập trung hướng đến nơi bí mật ẩn sâu bên trong.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhận thấy đại điểu Khang Nghĩa Kiện đút càng thêm sâu, trong cơn khoái cảm dần dần hiện lên đau đớn nhè nhẹ. Cậu không nhịn được lỡ cào một vết lên lưng nam nhân, đau đớn đột kích thích ham mê biến thái của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn rút cả căn dương vật ra, một luồng nước dâm xen lẫn máu xử nữ bị kéo theo chen lấn chảy ra ngoài, hắn hít sâu một hơi, lần nữa nắc háng *** mạnh vào, chiều dài của cây dương vật đầu tiên có hơi quá khổ, nguyên một cây to dài thẳng tắp nện sâu vào nơi bí mật khó tìm!

"A... Đau quá... A a... Ra ngoài... Dương vật đụng vào rồi... Đụng trúng miệng... Ô ô... Không muốn... Đau quá... Ra ngoài đi..." Ung Thánh Hựu có bướm như nữ nhân, tất nhiên cũng sẽ có tử cung có thể thụ tinh hài tử, suy ra nơi bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện đụng vào chính là miệng tử cung nhỏ hẹp.

Chỗ đó vừa chật hẹp vừa chặt khít, kích thước dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện so với tiêu chuẩn thì có hơi quá khổ, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng chen vào miệng nhỏ, nhưng muốn lúc này mà muốn Khang Nghĩa Kiện rời khỏi là không thể nào. Nam nhân cúi cúi người, há miệng "bẹp" một phát ngậm lấy thịt vú hồng hào của Ung Thánh Hựu, không ngừng dùng răng lưỡi nghiền mài gặm mút nó, chơi đến mức hai quả thịt vú vừa đỏ vừa phồng lớn, lực chú ý của Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị dời đi không ít.

Đại điểu nằm lặng yên mấy phút trong cổ tử cung, miệng nhỏ chặt dồn dần thoáng buông lỏng ra, Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này đã nhịn đến cực hạn, hắn thừa dịp nắc mạnh háng đút "phụt" dương vật bự xuyên vô cái miệng nhỏ, trong phút chốc hai người đều sướng đến thăng thiên.

"A a a... Vào rồi... Chơi tôi... Cầu ngài chơi nát chỗ đó..." Ung Thánh Hựu đưa tay ôm lấy eo Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thắt lưng không ngừng xoay lắc, bên trong tử cung thật trướng, đau đớn nhè nhẹ xen lẫn khoái cảm tê dại, nhưng càng nhiều hơn là cảm giác trống rỗng, cậu muốn bị người đàn ông trước mặt này *** chết, đem tinh dịch của hắn bắn hết vào trong bụng mình.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không nói hai lời, hắn banh hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu ra hết cỡ, sau đó điên cuồng đóng cọc như mưa rền gió dữ, miệng tử cung thật sự rất chặt, phê vô cùng, hắn chỉ biết cắm rút điên cuồng, như muốn *** tung bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, *** đến sưng đỏ nát bấy, hắn hung ác nói: "Đĩ dâm, thích ông chủ chơi sưng bướm em không? Tôi sẽ đem tinh dịch của hai cây dương vật đều bắn hết vào bên trong, bắt em ngậm cả đêm nhé? Hửm? Thằng đĩ dâm đãng thiếu thao!"

Cho dù là cái bướm bị *** hay lỗ đít bị ma sát đều bị chơi đến đỏ bừng sưng lên, âm hạch cùng hai mép thịt phồng lớn, đỏ đến mê người...

Khang Nghĩa Kiện điên cuồng nắc mấy trăm phát, hắn cảm thấy miệng tử cung của Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu co quắp run rẩy, tự động mút cắn côn thịt của hắn, đoán chắc là cậu sắp lên đỉnh. Nam nhân mạnh mẽ *** một phát lút cán, tinh quan mở ra, một luồng tinh dịch nóng bỏng phun thẳng vào trong bướm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị bắn phỏng đến run rẩy co giật, thân thể căng thẳng buột chặt, cuối cùng sướng quá khóc không ngừng, nước dâm liền "phụt phụt" phun bắn theo.

Cả căn phòng đều tràn ngập tiếng thân thể va chạm, tinh dịch, nước dâm, máu xử nử và thậm chí cả nước tiểu đều làm chiếc sô pha ướt đẫm lộn xộn, trong đó có hai thân thể hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong bể dục, ngay cả lần đầu phá thân cũng không biết tiết chế.

9\. Chương 8: Bướm Nộn Bị Chơi Sưng Phồng Liền Đổi Thành Chơi Lỗ Sau, Khai Bao Tiểu Hoa Cúc

"Con mẹ nó Khang Nghĩa Kiện, rốt cuộc... rốt cuộc là anh muốn thao đến khi nào?!" Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đã bị chơi đến mềm nhũn không động nổi, cậu dồn hết sức lực cuối cùng khóc mắng hắn, bộ dạng ôn nhã ngày thường mất sạch.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghe thấy tiếng khóc mắng nức nở của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn cắn một phát lên thịt vú sắp bị mài đến rách da, "Không phải là em luôn luôn dâm kêu đòi tôi *** chết cái bướm sao?"

Hắn cời cợt đùa giỡn cậu, thậm chí còn ngại không đủ kích thích mà cầm lấy dương vật của mình, khuấy đảo miệng bướm một vòng, ép ra không ít dâm dịch đỏ đỏ trắng trắng.

Thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức run rẩy, âm hạch đã bị lông mu thô đen cứng rắn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện mài đến cao trào không biết bao nhiêu lần, lúc này vừa sưng vừa đỏ tấy, không chỉ có vậy, hai mảnh thịt bướm bên ngoài cũng bị dập đến mập phì, ngoan ngoãn ngậm mút cây côn thịt thô đen không một chút khe hở.

"A a... Không chịu nổi nữa... Chủ tịch... Cái bướm tê quá... Thật là đau... Mau, mau lấy ra đi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy mình đã không thể khống chế nổi nửa thân dưới nữa, miệng nhỏ phía trước rõ ràng đã bị dập tê dại tới cực điểm, nhưng chỉ cần Khang Nghĩa Kiện đút vào một phát, hay nhẹ nhàng va chạm vào thịt non bên trong, bướm dâm sẽ lập tức chảy nước không ngừng, thân thể không nhịn được mà co quắp run rẩy.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu toàn thân ửng hồng, cậu hơi cong thắt lưng, đôi mắt hẹp dài ướt át lộ vẻ mê mang, thần sắc gương mặt vui sướng xen lẫn đau đớn không giống như giả bộ.

Nam nhân vốn muốn hung hăng trừng phạt Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng nhìn thấy bộ dạng điềm đạm đáng yêu như vậy, trong lòng không khỏi mềm nhũn, nhanh chóng đâm mấy phát rồi dừng lại, căn dương vật đầu tiên liền bộc phát bắn ra toàn bộ tinh dịch.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé miệng thở dốc liên tục như được sống lại lần nữa, chờ cơn sóng tình này qua đi, cậu bắt đầu có thể điều khiển được thân thể mình. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghiêng người năm cạnh Ung Thánh Hựu, một tay chống đầu, một tay nhẹ nhàng vân vê trêu chọc thịt vú của cậu.

Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại sức lực, việc đầu tiên tất nhiên là đánh "bẹp" một phát rụng tay nam nhân, cậu động thân quay người đưa lưng về phía hắn, bĩu môi chau mày sinh hờn dỗi.

"Làm vậy là sao?" Nói thật thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn cảm thấy chưa thoã mản, dưới háng hắn chỉ mới có một cây được bắn tinh, cây còn lại vẫn cứng rắn phát đau.

Ung Thánh Hựu tức giận đến hỏng đầu, cậu hướng về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở hai đùi, lỗ bướm bên dưới còn róc rách chảy nước dâm, hai mảnh thịt bên ngoài thì lầy lội sưng đỏ, dường như còn bị mài đến rách da, có cả tia máu chảy ra, xấu hổ giận dữ nói: "Đều bị sưng hết lên rồi, còn chảy cả máu, ngày mai tôi đi công tác thế nào đây?!"

Khang ông chủ vốn đang khổ cực kiềm nén dục vọng của bản thân, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại đột nhiên mở chân ra, vết tích mình để lại toàn bộ kích thích lý trí Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai cây dương vật dưới háng lập tức dựng thẳng kêu gào. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên của cậu, bướm nhỏ lại bị bản thân chơi lâu như vậy, nếu thật sự nện tiếp thì chắc chắn sẽ bị thương ngay.

Ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện dần dần chuyển thâm, hắn rũ mắt nhìn xuống, cuối cùng dời điểm chú ý lên cái miệng nhỏ phía dưới. Lỗ đít hồng hào như cảm nhận được ánh mắt nóng rực trắng trợn của hắn, nhạy cảm co rụt lại, như một cái nhuỵ hoa diễm lệ cố gắng khép lại cánh hoa của nó.

"Không cần, để một người khác đi công tác thay em đi."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói xong liền nhào lên đè Ung Thánh Hựu như một con mãnh hổ chụp mồi, hắn ngậm cánh môi đỏ bừng của cậu, mê muội nói: "Hiện tại, nhiệm vụ trọng yếu nhất của em là phải ép ra tinh dịch của chủ tịch công ty Minh Duyệt."

Hắn vừa nói vừa dời tay xuống dưới, ngón tay thô ráp mân mê ma sát miệng cúc, lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu bị kích thích lập tức mấp máy hé mở. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư giật mình tỉnh ngộ, cậu vội cùng khép hai đùi lại, "Anh, anh đừng đó đánh chủ ý lên nơi đó!"

Trong vòng một ngày, cả bướm nhỏ lẫn miệng cúc đều bị chơi đến nở hoa, không hay chút nào...

"Miệng nhỏ phía trên bị chơi sưng rồi, chỉ có thể dùng một cái miệng khác thay thế thôi. Cây dương vật đầu tiên đã được chơi qua bướm em, lần này tới cây còn lại tới chơi lỗ đít, như vậy thì mới công bằng." Khang Nghĩa Kiện nghiêm trang vô liêm sỉ nói như đúng rồi.

Ông chủ, ngài có làm bộ nói đạo lý hay đến mấy, cùng với bề ngoài là một tên đàn ông vừa lưu manh vừa dâm dê thì cũng không giống nhau đâu!

10\. Chương 9: Hai Cây Dương Vật Được Bôi Kem Liền Đút No Hai Miệng Nhỏ

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu tỉnh lại, cậu nhìn qua cửa sổ thì phát hiện màn đêm đã đến, cậu hoảng hốt mấy giây rồi mới thanh tỉnh lại, mình đang ở đâu đây? Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu đang nằm trên một cái giường lớn đanh cho hai người, cậu nhìn bốn phía xung quanh một cái, xác định bản thân chưa từng tới một căn phòng như vậy.

Tầm mắt cậu chậm rãi nhìn lên thân thể mình, bỗng nhiên phát hiện nước dâm lẫn tinh dịch đều được rửa sạch sẽ, chẳng qua dấu vết tình dục vẫn còn lưu lại rất rõ ràng, trên ngực đều là dấu tay cùng dấu răng, hai bắp đùi xanh tím từng mảng, nhìn là biết cơn hoan ái vừa rồi kịch liệt thế nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu xốc lên chiếc chăn mỏng được đắp lên nửa người dưới, chuẩn bị xuống giường thì cảm nhận được sự khác thường ở hạ thể, không phải là đau, mà là có chút căng trướng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn quanh để xác nhận chắc chắn rằng trong phòng không có ai, rồi mới xấu hổ tách chân kiểm tra xem sao, cậu cúi đầu nhìn thấy cái bướm bị sưng còn hơn lúc bị chơi, hai mép thịt có chút sung huyết mập lên, nhưng đây không phải trọng điểm, quan trọng là sao lại có một sợi dây trắng lộ ra bên ngoài lỗ nhỏ của mình?

Ung Thánh Hựu suy tư một lúc thì đưa tay kéo sợi dây mà trắng đó ra, sợi dây bị kéo vô tình chạm đến thịt non bên trong, Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được nhẹ run một cái, cậu cắn môi đè ép sự nhạy cảm của mình, dùng sức thì cuối cùng cũng rút ra được một cây gậy nhỏ dài bằng một ngón tay, trên đó còn dính một chút chất dịch trắng sữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nghiên cứu xem đó là loại đồ chơi gì, thì âm thanh gợi cảm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng vang lên: "Mới vừa tỉnh mà đã phát dâm không nhịn được sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu giật mình hoàn hồn, nhưng miệng nhỏ phía còn phản ứng nhanh hơn, mấp máy co rụt lại, ẩm ướt dinh dính. Sự xuất hiện của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã làm Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ lại chuyện trước khi hôn mê.

Lúc đó Khang tổng đang định tiếp tục "hành hung" hậu huyệt của bản thân, thì trợ lý bên ngoài bỗng gõ cửa cản trở chuyện tốt của hắn, hoá ra vị chủ tịch mới nhậm chức này có một cuộc hội nghị quan trọng cần phải tham dự.

Trước khi đi thì hắn đã khoá cậu lại trong phòng làm việc, còn đút vô hậu huyệt một cây gậy mát xa loại nhỏ, vô cùng tự nhiên lấy lý do là trợ giúp mở rộng và giảm bớt đau đớn cho cậu. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư bị dày vò lâu như vậy đã sớm mệt mỏi không chịu nổi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa đi, cậu liền mê man nằm trên ghế sô pha, hoàn toàn không để ý đến bướm nhỏ vẫn đang khép mở.

"Anh đã nhét cái gì ở phía dưới của tôi?" Ung Thánh Hựu được nghỉ ngơi đủ, sức lực lần nữa quay về, cậu cầm cây gậy mát xa ném thẳng vô người Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tức giận nói. Khang Nghĩa Kiện im lặng không nói, khoé môi câu lên một nụ cười trêu đùa, hắn bước về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

Lúc này cả người cậu đều đang trần truồng, Khang ông chủ mạnh mẽ đè cậu lên giường một lần nữa, banh rộng hai đùi Ung Thánh Hựu ra, ngón tay thon dài nóng rực lần mò lên cái bướm, mân mê chơi đùa hai mép thịt mập nộn trơn bóng, nắn nắn bóp bóp, đến khi bóp ra nước mới chậm rãi mở miệng, "Thuốc này tôi tìm thấy ở chỗ của một lão trung y, nó không chỉ giúp bớt sưng, mà còn có thể..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện dừng một chút, ánh mắt thâm ý nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó cúi người tiến đến lỗ tai cậu, khẽ cắn mộ cái, nhẹ giọng nói: "Còn có thể dưỡng đến mềm mại dễ chịu."

Nghe nửa câu đầu thì Ung Thánh Hựu còn thấy hơi cảm động, nhưng đến nửa câu sau thì lập tức tiêu tan như mây khói, cậu quay mặt qua một bên, giả bộ lạnh lùng nói: "Tôi không cần, chủ tịch có thể cho người khác dùng."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nắm cằm cậu ép buộc quay lại, con ngươi đen láy tràn ngập ánh sáng ôn nhu, âm thanh trầm thấp như nước vang lên: "Không có người khác, chỉ có em thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn nam nhân, trái tim "thình thịch" đập mạnh, cậu có chút giật mình bừng tỉnh, những lời này... trước đây cũng có một người đã từng nói như vậy với cậu...

Ung Thánh Hựu giãy ra khỏi tay của nam nhân, vành tai ngượng ngùng đỏ bừng, lúc này ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục trượt xuống, chuẩn xác đặt lên lỗ đít, nhẹ nhàng trêu chọc nếp nhăn bên trong, hắn mập mờ nói: "Đã dưỡng tốt được rất tốt rồi, chúng ta có thể chơi một số loại tư thế mình muốn."

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư nháy mắt xấu hổ đỏ lựng, cậu ách thanh nói rõ lập trường của mình: "Chủ tịch, tôi nghĩ ngài hiểu lầm rồi, chúng ta chỉ là tình một đêm thôi, hơn nữa tôi cũng không muốn giữ vững mối quan hệ bạn tình này quá lâu." Chắc Khang tổng sẽ thấy mất mặt đi, nhưng đáng đời, ai mà muốn cùng hắn ta chơi trò tình ái xấu hổ đó!

Khuôn mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt âm u vô cùng, thần sắc nhu tình lập tức biến thành một cơn lốc cuộn trào mãnh liệt, hắn mạnh rút ngón tay bản thân ra, lỗ nhỏ "ba" một tiếng vang lên, hắn cắn răng nghiến giọng nói: "Tình một đêm? Bạn giường? Sao?"

Khang tổng ngây thơ ngồi chồm hổm tỏ tình như con gái đi vệ sinh, chờ mong tâm ý của người hắn đã nhất kiến chung tình, nhưng đối phương lại lấy hai từ "Tình một đêm", "bạn giường" để nói đến dụng tâm khổ cực của hắn, lửa giận trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt cháy nóng hừng hực.

"Chẳng lẽ không phải sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc hỏi ngược lại một câu.

Khang tổng vốn muốn dùng phương pháp nhu hoà theo đuổi tình yêu, nhưng nhìn tình cảnh trước mắt thì chắc chắn thực hành không được rồi. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đi ra ngoài một chập, sau khi trở về thì cầm trên tay một đĩa bánh ngọt, hắn cởi bỏ quần áo trên người mình, hai cây đại điểu dựng thẳng hướng về phía Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Đói bụng đúng không?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ trên cao nhìn xuống hỏi.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lui về sau một chút, trực giác mách bảo rằng lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện vô cùng ngu hiểm, cậu vội vàng lắc đầu: "Khang tổng, tôi không đói bụng."

"Không, em không đói bụng, lỗ đít phía sau em mới đói." Giọng nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa áp bách vừa nguy hiểm, hắn đặt đĩa bánh ngọt một bên giường lớn, sau đó mạnh mẽ ép buộc Ung Thánh Hựu xoay người, hai đầu gối cậu quỳ xuống đất, cặp mông mập tròn nhếch lên thật cao như một con chó cái.

"Buông!" Loại tư thế này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ không chịu nổi, nhưng đồng thời nó cũng khiến cơn tình dục trong người dâng lên mãnh liệt, hơn nữa tầm mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện luôn dính chặt vào lỗ đít hồng hào chưa từng bị chơi qua của mình.

Ánh mắt nóng rực trắng trợn càng khiến lỗ nhỏ run lên một cái, mấp máy hé mở như một bông hoa yêu kiều. Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng tay quệt một khối kem trên bánh, đầu tiên là trét lên đường cong rõ ràng trên tấm lưng trắng nõn, dọc theo xương bướm trượt xuống, hắn bôi rất cẩn thận, như đang điêu khắc một vật trang sức dễ vỡ.

Ung Thánh Hựu chật vật quay đầu lại, cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một bên mặt của nam nhân, ánh mắt hắn sâu xa, thần sắc nguy hiểm nghiêm túc khiến vẻ mặt vốn đã anh tuấn lại càng thêm mị lực thành thục. Người đàn ông này luôn có thể dễ dàng hấp dẫn hoàn toàn bộ sự chú ý của Ung Thánh Hựu, trong lúc vô tình cậu dần dần buông lỏng thân thể, tuỳ ý hắn vuốt ve thân thể mình.

Hơn nửa người cậu đều bị trét kem lên, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng cảm nhận được đầu lưỡi nóng rực của Khang Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi liếm mút, một loại cảm giác trơn trượt kích thích mãnh liệt, lưng cậu không nhịn được mà run rẩy, hai tay nắm lấy ga giường, từng tiếng rên rỉ nhỏ vụn truyền ra từ đôi môi đỏ mọng, mị hoặc câu nhân như tơ.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếm kem trên người cậu đến gần hết, sau lại duỗi tay quệt một khối lớn nữa, lần này là hắn trét kem lên lỗ đít hồng hào, xoay vòng mát xa mân mê nếp nhăn bên ngoài, nhưng không hề đút vào bên trong, dù cho cái lỗ dâm đãng mấp máy thèm khát ra sao thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện đều lơ đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy khe nhỏ của mình sắp bị nam nhân mài đến bốc cháy, hơn nữa kem còn dinh dính nhớt nhát, cậu thấy phía sau không ngừng ngứa ngáy, tràng đạo dần dần tiết ra chất dịch trong suốt, giống như thật sự chảy nước miếng thèm ăn, đói khát khó nhịn.

"Chủ tịch... Ô ngô... Tôi đói bụng... Đút tôi ăn no đi..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhổng mông càng ngày càng cao, thèm khát cọ cọ háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

"Chỗ nào đói? Miệng của em, hay hai cái lỗ phía dưới?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện ác liệt đút một đống kem vô miệng Ung Thánh Hựu. Miệng Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm ngón tay của Khang tổng, không ngừng dùng lưỡi liếm láp lấy nó, ngay cả khe hở cũng không tha, cậu nâng lên cặp mắt hẹp dài, trần trụi câu dẫn nam nhân.

Ung Thánh Hựu hé mở đôi môi đỏ mọng, âm thanh khát cầu thở dốc vang lên: "Đói... Lỗ đít rất đói bụng... Muốn dương vật lớn của ông chủ trét kem đút nó... Ông chủ cho tôi đi... Dùng đại điểu đút nó... đút no lỗ dâm của tôi... A..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt ngón tay dính đầy kem và nước miếng lên lỗ đít hồng hào, chỉ mới dùng lực một chút đã bị miệng nhỏ sốt ruột nuốt vào. Nhiệt độ cúc huyệt cao hơn so với bướm dâm, cái miệng chưa từng bị khai mở còn chặt hơn, lực co rút càng mạnh mẽ.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không chút lưu tình rút ngón tay mình ra, sau đó trét một đống kem lên hai cây dương vật, cầm căn côn thịt thứ hai nhắm ngay lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu. Cậu quỳ sấp như một con chó cái, cái mông mập vểnh luôn cọ cọ háng hắn, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị cọ đến lửa dục tăng vọt, ánh mắt y u ám, lộ ra hung quang, dùng một chút lực đút quy đầu to béo vào trong cái lỗ mềm mại chặt dồn.

Hậu huyệt Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nóng vừa chặt, nội bích xếp thành từng tầng nếp nhăn, chỉ cần tràng bích gập ghềnh co rụt lại thì sẽ ép dương vật thô đen sướng không chịu nổi, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đút vào được một nửa, căn côn thịt thứ hai đã bị hút đến phồng thêm một vòng.

Lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu lần đầu bị tiến vào, tràng đạo kẹp chặt quá mức nên bị một lực mạnh mẽ tiến vào sẽ có chút đau đớn, cậu rên đau một tiếng: "Thật lớn... Nóng quá... Ông chủ, lỗ nhỏ tôi đau quá... A..."

Cậu cảm giác thí mắt của mình săp bị dương vật lớn kéo căng muốn hỏng, chất dịch bên trong tuôn chảy ra, không biết là máu hay nước dâm do tràng đạo phân bố. Nhưng càng đau đớn thì khoái cảm càng mạnh mẽ, tao tâm cực kỳ ngứa ngáy, khát vọng bị đâm đến, hung hăng *** mạnh mấy phát, *** đến sung sướng bắn tinh lên đỉnh.

Nghĩ như vậy, không chỉ khiến lỗ đít trống rỗng thèm khát cực điển, mà ngay cả cái bướm phía trước cũng không ngừng rỉ nước, hoa hạch dung huyết run rẩy dựng thẳng, đỏ tươi câu người, như đang chờ mong bị người mãnh liệt nện bay.

"Ông chủ, dùng sức chơi ta... Chơi đến lỗ dâm chảy máu... Đem kem trét đầy bên trong... A a a... Thí mắt muốn được đút nó tinh dịch..." Nhiệt độ hậu huyệt hơi cao, khối kem được bôi lên côn thịt rất nhanh bị hoà tan, tràng thịt nước chảy tràn làn, quy đầu to béo liền thuận lợi điên cuồng rong đuổi.

Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện bóp gò mông tuyết trắng của Ung Thánh Hựu, dương vật lớn rút ra một nửa liền dụng sức nện mạnh, hung bạo móc khuấy mặc cho thịt non ra sức mút chặt, hắn vẫn vô tình rút ra, rồi thay đổi góc độ tiếp tục *** vào, một phát liền chơi vào tam tâm.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm thấy thịt mềm bên tròn kịch liệt xoắn chặt, kẹp đến dương vật sướng chết, nếu không phải nhờ hắn cắn răng khống chế bản thân, thì thiếu chút nữa sẽ bắn ra tinh dịch.

Nam nhân đặt căn côn thịt đầu tiên lên âm hạch của cậu, nhanh chóng nắc háng *** mạnh căn dương vật thứ hai, đồng thời kéo theo cây đại điểu đầu tiên ma sát âm đế trên bướm, hoa hạch sung huyết sưng to rất nhanh bị mài đến lên đỉnh, lỗ bướm phun nước dâm, lỗ đít phía sau cũng co rút một trận.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị thịt non mút liếm đến gần như phát điên, hắn nâng mông Ung Thánh Hựu lên cao nữa, hai bàn tay bóp chặt cặp mông rồi banh ra, nắc mạnh háng *** một phát thẳng tắp va chạm tao tâm, thịt non bỗng điên cuồng xoắn chặt như bị một luồng điện kích thích, thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu phiếm hồng co quắp không ngừng, khoé miệng chảy ra nước miếng, cậu rên rỉ dâm kêu.

"A... Giỏi quá... A... Ông chủ... Chính là chỗ đó... Sướng quá a... A a... Không muốn nữa... Không chịu nổi... Ô ngô... Muốn hỏng... A... *** chết rồi... Thật sướng quá..."

Mị thịt non đỏ cắn càng ngày càng chặt, nước dâm trong tràng đạo tuôn ra như suối, ga giường phía dưới bị ướt đến rối tinh rối mù, giữa háng hai người đều lầy lội không chịu nổi, chất lỏng sềnh sệch trắng đỏ xen nhau chảy ra không dừng, kèm theo cả mùi bánh kem nồng nặc.

"Chơi đến điểm dâm rồi? Lỗ đít có muốn ăn bánh kem sữa tươi không?" Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ dậm, khuôn mặt tuấn tú vô cùng gợi cảm, bắp thịt rắn chắc phủ lên một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, càng thêm lộ ra dã tính của giống đực.

"Muốn... A a... Muốn tinh dịch sữa tươi kèm bánh ngọt của ông chủ... A a... Lỗ đít đói quá..." Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được xoay lắc cái mông, hậu huyệt bị *** thật sự là quá sung sướng, cậu không ngừng rên rỉ dâm kêu, cậu muốn nhiều hơn nữa, a...

Cái bướm phía trước cũng bị mài đến tê dại, co rút mấp máy, bên trong tràn ngập nước dâm, thật muốn quá, thật muốn bị căn đại điểu đầu tiên *** vào bướm nhỏ, nếu cả hai cái miệng đều bị đại điểu lấp đầy, cậu sẽ không thấy đói bụng nữa... Nghĩ như vậy, tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức bị kích động đến bắn tinh.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện điên cuồng nện một cách mù quáng, gương mặt lộ vẻ dữ tợn, quy đầu to béo hung bạo *** tao tâm mấy trăm phát, tràng đạo không ngừng co rút, nước dâm văng tung toé, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng phát tình.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rút đại điểu ra, sau đó *** một phát lút cán xuyên qua cả một tràng đạo, giống như đã đâm tới dạ dày, tao tâm cũng bị nghiền nát, trong nháy mắt tràng đạo co rút lại, nước dâm phun ra, quy đầu to béo bị xối một bãi nước dịch âm ấm.

Lỗ tiểu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở ra, một luồng tinh dịch thẳng tắp phun lên thịt non bên trong, tinh dịch và nước dâm đụng nhau tạo thành một cơn khoái cảm lên đỉnh có thể chết người.

"A a a a... Sướng chết được... Lỗ đít muốn hỏng... Bị bắn hỏng... A a a..."

"Cái bướm chảy nước nhiều như vậy, có phải cũng muốn cây dương vật đầu tiên của tôi đút vào không? Hai cây nện hai lỗ, để em càng phê càng sướng?"

"Hai cây..." Đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mê man, cậu nuốt nước bọt, rồi hé miệng lộ ra đầu lưỡi đỏ hồng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Hai cây cùng nhau ***... *** tung hai cái lỗ... A... Thật muốn ăn... Cầu anh... Ông chủ... Chơi hỏng tôi, hai cây dương vật cùng đút vào đi... Lấp đầy cái lỗ ngứa ngáy của tôi... A..."

Chỉ vừa suy nghĩ thôi, thân thể hai người đã bị lửa dục hừng hực thiêu đốt.

11\. Chương 10: Hai Cây Côn Thịt Đồng Thời Thao, Hai Miệng Nhỏ Trước Sau Cùng Lúc Cao Trào

"Tiểu dâm đãng hẳn đã sớm muốn ăn hai cây dương vật lớn đúng không?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện cầm căn côn thịt đầu tiên "bép bép" vỗ lên bướm nộn của Ung Thánh Hựu, mép thịt bên ngoài dinh dính một bãi tinh dịch, vỗ lên tiếng nước kêu vô cùng rõ ràng, khiến người ta đỏ bừng mặt mũi.

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay thắt lưng một cái, lỗ đít bỗng dưng căng thẳng co rút như đang xấu hổ, tầng tầng thịt non nuốt lấy căn côn thịt càng thêm sâu. Cậu mở to đôi mắt ướt át, nghiêng người trừng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, "Làm— Làm gì có."

Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu có chút chột dạ, lúc Khang Nghĩa Kiện chơi lỗ nhỏ, thật sự là cậu rất khát vọng hai cái miệng nhỏ đều có thể bị chơi đến tung bay, cả người đã sớm ngứa ngáy vô cùng, nhưng cậu vẫn không cơi bỏ được lớp nguỵ trang tao nhã bên ngoài.

"Không có? Vậy lỗ dâm của ai vừa nghe thấy có thể ăn hai cây dương vật liền chảy nước ròng ròng? Hửm?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười một tiếng, dùng lực đem quy đầu to lớn như trứng gà thọc vào khe bướm hơi mở ra, mắt thấy sắp xông vào thịt non bên trong, nhưng lại lần nữa trượt lên thẳng tắp đâm mài âm đế, một luồng điện tê dại nháy mắt trải dọc khắp người, hoa hạch nhạy cảm bị đột kích khiến Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến co quắp cơ thể.

Hạ thể hai người vẫn dính chặt lấy nhau, Khang Nghĩa Kiện trực tiếp xoay người Ung Thánh Hựu lại, thậm chí trong lúc xoay người còn thọc vào điểm dâm trong lỗ đít đang cao trào. Hắn cứ như thế điên cuồng nắc háng nhanh khủng khiếp, gần như muốn đập bay lý trí cùng sự rụt rè của người nằm dưới, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy linh hồn của mình như sắp bị rút ra.

"A... Ưm... Muốn... Tôi muốn hai cây côn thịt cùng nhau chơi... A... Muốn hai căn nhục bổng đút vào hai lỗ trước sau... Lỗ dâm mở ra là vì mời gọi ông chủ thọc vào... A a a ưm..." Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần nói ra nhưng lời dâm đãng chôn sâu tận đáy lòng, một luồng nước dâm róc rách chảy ra ngoài hai cái miệng nhỏ...

Khang ông chủ nghe thấy lời dâm câu dẫn của Ung Thánh Hựu, tất nhiên hắn không thể nào nhịn được nữa, đặt quy đầu to béo ngay miệng bướm, nắc mạnh háng một phát *** vào, phá xuyên thịt non đang co rút cản trở, trực tiếp thọc thẳng vào hoa tâm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hét cao một tiếng, khoái cảm tích luỹ nháy mắt mở bung, nước dâm trong hai lỗ lập tức cùng lúc phun ra, tưới ướt đẫm hai quy đầu to béo, dương vật bị kích thích đến phồng bự một vòng nữa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nắm mạnh hông Ung Thánh Hựu điên cuồng nắc háng *** bay.

Hay cây dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề giống nhau, căn côn thịt đầu tiên thì cường tráng đáng sợ, cán gốc nổi đầy gân xanh, cắm vào lỗ bướm chắc chắn sẽ khiến nó bị kéo căng đến cực hạn, gân xanh càng khiến thịt non bên trong bị mài đến run lẩy bẩy, gia tăng kích thích cho ái tình.

Căn thứ hai của Khang Nghĩa Kiện thì không thô to như cây thứ nhất, nhưng đổi lại nó dài hơn rất nhiều, quy đầu béo còn là hình cong, nguyên một cây toàn bộ thọc vào lỗ đít như muốn xuyên thủng tràng đạo trực tiếp đỉnh trúng dạ dày, quy đầu cong lên càng dễ dàng *** đến điểm dâm, khoái cảm đem lại như đang hút thuốc phiện, không thể nào dừng nổi.

Hai cây hung khí của Khang Nghĩa Kiện điên cuồng ra vào hai huyệt của Ung Thánh Hựu, tốc độ nhanh đến mức có thể so với mô-tơ chạy bằng điện, không chỉ có lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo căng, mà cả cái bướm phía trước cũng hoàn toàn bị chiếm giữ. Hai cây dương vật hung bạo lấp đầy hai lỗ nhỏ dưới thân, lực đạo và tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, "bốp bốp bốp" đập đến không lưu tình.

Lỗ đít bị mài muốn bốc cháy, bướm dâm bị dương vật đâm thọc như đang đóng cọc, nhưng cây hung khí vẫn rất ngang ngược, đỉnh đến hoa tâm còn không chịu bỏ qua, mà vẫn tiếp tục xuyên thủng sâu bên trong, một phát đút thẳng miệng tử cung chật hẹp mới cam tâm.

"Ưm a... Không nên chen lấn... Sâu quá... A... A... Không muốn bị chơi đến tử cung... Trướng quá... A a a a..." Mỗi lần Ung Thánh Hựu bị dương vật Khang Nghĩa Kiện *** tới tử cung thì đều cảm thấy vừa hưng phấn vừa lo lắng, liệu cậu có bị chơi đến mang thai không...

Lúc Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến mức dâm kêu loạn xạ, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng phê đến không tả nổi, từng giọt mồ hôi trên trán lăn xuống, "tí tách" nhỏ lên cơ ngực. Ung Thánh Hựu nằm dưới nhìn thấy một tầng mồ hôi trên người nam nhân, cậu như bị đầu độc mà nhô ra đầu lưỡi say mê liếm mút từng giọt, vẻ mặt rụt rè còn mang theo thần thái tình sắc chưa hết thèm.

Hai cái miệng nhỏ bên dưới liên tục mút mát hai căn hung khí, như đang hối thúc hắn làm nhanh hơn nữa, như muốn hắn dùng hai căn cùng nhau *** bay hai cái lỗ dâm, *** đến thịt non đều bị kéo ra ngoài, *** đến cái lỗ không khép lại được.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị hút sướng đến sắp nổi điên, hắn banh hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu ra, bàn tay bóp mạnh lấy gò mông trắng nộn như bánh bao thịt, điên cuồng nắc háng thọc nát hai lỗ dâm, mỗi một phát đều rất sâu rất nhanh, tần suất kinh khủng đến mức khiến người ta líu lưỡi câm miệng.

"Chơi chết tao huyệt của em, chơi nát chúng nó! Muốn tôi *** cho hai cái lỗ không khép lại được, đem tinh dịch bắn vào bên trong tử cung, trong tràng đạo, để cái bụng của em phồng to như đang mang thai không!?"

Miệng nhỏ bị hai cây hung khí của Khang Nghĩa Kiện thao đến nóng lên, tấm thịt ngăn cách giữa hai huyệt như sắp bị mài mỏng, cảm giác như chỉ cần một khắc nữa thôi thì màng chắn trung gian kia cũng sẽ bị xuyên thủng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức nện điểm dâm trong hai miệng nhỏ, chơi đến mức người dưới thân không ngừng run rẩy co giật, sung sướng thần hồn điên đảo.

"A a a... Muốn... Chơi chết tôi... Ân a... Tử cung bị thao mở rồi... A a... Dương vật lớn thọc đến điểm dâm trong thí mắt... A a ác... Chỗ đó!!!"

Không có người nào vừa bị *** lên đỉnh mà còn có thể không ngừng phát dâm, hai mép thịt bướm phía trước bị nện đến sưng phì béo mập, tràng đạo điên cuồng co giật rung động chưa từng có, nước dâm lã chã chảy ra như đi tiểu, cậu ngoại trừ dâm kêu cũng chỉ biết dâm kêu.

"Tôi muốn bắn... A a a... Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lỗ dâm không chịu nổi nữa... Sắp bị chơi hỏng rồi... Ưm a a..." Cậu sướng tới rơi nước mắt, mông thịt mập mạp bị đập liên tục nảy lên, ngực cũng bị ma sát sưng phồng, hai quả thịt vú ỏ giữa lại càng đỏ tấy chói mắt.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu sắp cao trào, trong nháy mắt hắn nghĩ ra một chủ ý mới, hắn muốn hai cái miệng nhỏ của cậu cùng lúc lên đỉnh, cùng lúc co rút thịt non, cùng lúc phun tung toé nước dâm, chỉ cần tưởng tượng thôi nhưng máu trong người hắn cũng đã sôi lên sùng sục.

Do đó Khang Nghĩa Kiện cố ý hạ xuống tốc độ cắm rút hậu huyệt, quy đầu to béo không đỉnh điểm dâm nữa, ngược lại càng thêm ma sát tưởng thịt non đỏ.

Đồng thời, hắn liều mạng thọc căn dương vật đầu tiên xuyên vô miệng tử cung chật hẹp, thịt non chỗ đó càng thêm mềm mại và nhạy cảm hơn so với bên ngoài, nhiệt độ cũng cao hơn, còn có thể tự động mút chặt quy đầu của côn thịt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện dung sức đút vào, hung bạo "bốp bốp bốp" nện mạnh.

"Không muốn... A... Muốn hai cây dương vật di chuyển cùng nhau... Ư... Ngứa quá... Miệng nhỏ không đủ no... A a..." Cái bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu bị mài đến nhão thành một bãi bùn thịt, nhưng vẫn như trước khít chặt không buông lỏng chút nào.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện vốn là một tên thâm thuý bụng dạ đen tối, Ung Thánh Hựu càng muốn thì hắn càng không cho, bởi vì hắn thích hành hạ dục vọng của người yêu, nhìn cậu thèm khát cầu xin.

Việc Khang ông chủ chậm chạp không thao nhanh đã chọc giận Ung Thánh Hựu, chấp niệm muốn ăn côn thịt mãnh liệt khiến cậu lật người, khoá ngồi trên bụng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai tay đè lên bờ vai hắn, sau đó bắt đầu xoay lắc thắt lưng và cái mông, trong miệng dâm đãng rên rỉ.

"A... Hai cây dương vật đều thọc tới... Thật sướng quá, hai miệng đều được lấp đầy... Ư... Quá tuyệt..." Ung Thánh Hựu điên cuồng lắc lư eo như đang múa cột, cái mông không ngừng hạ xuống, tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, hai đùi còn kẹp vô cùng chặt, tự hưởng thụ đến dục tiên dục tử.

"Đĩ dâm đãng! miệng nhỏ chảy nước đến như thế này, ai cho phép em tự chơi? Hửm? Con mẹ nó hôm nay tôi nhất định sẽ chơi nó thành hai cái lỗ lớn khác nhau, sau đó sẽ bắn toàn bộ tinh dịch rót đầy vào!"

Khang ông chủ nổi giận, hắn bóp chặt thắt lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, dương vật lớn toàn bộ rút ra đến miệng huyệt, kéo theo không ít bọt mép cùng thịt non đỏ hỏn, sau đó lập tức thọc một phát lút cán hai cây dương vật!

Hai mép thịt bướm phì mập bị dập dẹp lép, nếp nhăn bên trong bị kéo căng đến thẳng tắp, như chỉ cần dương vật phồng lớn một chút nữa thôi thì sẽ lập tức rách ngay. Nước dâm tràn ngập trong cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu như một con đê, bọt nước văng tung toé khắp nơi, thậm chí đại điểu cũng chặn không nổi.

Dương vật lớn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện điên cuồng ra vào, chỉ biết nhắm đến điểm dâm trong hai cái lỗ mà đâm đến, tần suất nhanh đến mức không phải người bình thường có thể sánh bằng được. Ung Thánh Hựu rên rỉ càng lúc càng cao, thật sự quá sướng quá đã, cự long nóng bỏng không ngừng đút vô rút ra hai cái miệng dâm, mỗi phát đều chuẩn xác ghim thẳng điểm dâm và miệng tử cung.

Dục vọng của cậu ngày một dâng cao, rất nhanh liền đạt đến điểm giới hạn, cơ thể run rẩy như sắp tiết, nhục đạo co rút xoắn chặt, âm đế bị mài đến sung huyết, "A a a... Muốn chết... A a... Thật là sướng quá... Chơi đến rồi.... Ân a... Không muốn... Dừng lại... A a, miệng nhỏ đã quá..."

Quy đầu to béo thô bạo va chạm trăm phát, điểm dâm bỗng bị hung bạo ghim một cái, Ung Thánh Hựu "a" rên lên một tiếng, hai lỗ trước sau ồ ạt phun nước như đập đê thoát lũ, tính khí cũng bắn ra một luồng tinh dịch loãng. Cuối cùng cậu cũng đã đạt đến giới hạn cao trào cao nhất, toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy không dừng lại được.

Tuy nhiên Khang Nghĩa Kiện không hề có ý định sẽ buông tha cậu, hai cây côn thịt mặc dù đang phồng to bắn ra từng luồng tinh dịch nóng bỏng, nhưng vẫn điên cuồng thọc mạnh như trước.

Hai lỗ dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu bị hung khí của hắn *** mạnh, vốn đang phun nước cao trào lại nghênh đón lần cao trào thứ hai, tính khí phun ra tinh dịch, thịt non mất khống chế co rút kịch liệt, bên trong hai cái lỗ nhỏ đều tràn ngập nước dâm, nhiều đến mức côn thịt cũng không chặn được.

Hai tay Ung Thánh Hựu ôm sát thắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cơn sung sướng muốn thăng thiên khiến cậu không chịu nổi mà cào vài vết lên lưng nam nhân, cuối cùng thoải mái đến ngay cả rên rỉ cũng không làm được, chỉ biết nhẹ nhàng nức nở, toàn thân phiếm hồng màu tình dục, hai gò má ửng đỏ, cặp mắt mê mang phủ một tầng nước mỏng.

Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn ngại chưa đủ, hắn rút dương vật ra trong lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang lên đỉnh, không có côn thịt ngăn chặn thì tất nhiên nước dâm trong hai cái miệng nhỏ lập tức văng ra, chất lỏng trong suốt tạo thành một đường cong giữa không trung. Thân thể hai người cùng chiếc giường bên dưới, thậm chí là cả sàn nhà đều dính đầy nước dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu.

Sau khi phun hết dâm thuỷ, hai huyệt đều không chịu sự khống chế của cậu, miệng nhỏ trước sau bị kéo thành cái lỗ lớn, vô cùng dâm mỹ, chất dịch trắng sềnh sệch chậm rãi chảy dọc xuống, lỗ đít khẽ co rút vài cái, cái bướm phía trước kích động mấp máy như vẫn còn nhớ thương đại nhục bổng.

Ung Thánh Hựu vô lực mềm nhũn nằm trên giường lớn, hai đùi hoàn toàn banh ra, cả thân thể ướt đẫm nước dâm, thoạt nhìn giống như món đồ chơi bị phá hỏng.

"Bị đại điểu chơi hỏng rồi, hai cái miệng nhỏ của em đều không khép lại được này." Hai ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự do ra vào lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu, đối với việc tự mình *** người yêu thành một cái lỗ như này, hắn cảm thấy rất thoả mãn, rất thành tựu.

Làm xong chuyện đó, Khang ông chủ vẫn rất có trách nhiệm mang Ung Thánh Hựu đi tắm rửa kèm thêm bôi thuốc, cái gọi là "bôi thuốc" chính là hắn sẽ nhét cây gậy thuốc nhỏ dài bằng ngón tay vào lỗ nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu. Ham mê biến thái của Khang ông chủ còn rất rất nhiều, tất nhiên hắn sẽ dưỡng tốt hai cái miệng nhỏ nhắn này.

*

Sáng hôm sau, Ung Thánh Hựu thừa dịp lúc không có Khang Nghĩa Kiện mà rời khỏi nhà hắn, tiện thể gọi điện xin nghỉ với cấp trên trực tiếp của mình. Bị năng lực mạnh bạo của ông chủ biến thái bỉ ổi thao chết đi sống lại, tất nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu cần một chút thời gian để sắp xếp chỉnh lý suy nghĩ của bản thân.

Ông chủ Khang lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất xử lý công việc, rồi vội vã chạy về nhà thì phát hiện người đã không còn ở đây nữa...

12\. Chương 11: Muốn Nước Tiểu Của Ông Chủ Cọ Rửa Miệng Nhỏ Dơ Bẩn

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa về đến nhà liền tắt điện thoại, cắt đứt liên lạc với công ty. Tạm thời cậu không muốn bị tên chủ tịch mới nhậm chức kia quấy rối, mặc dù chỉ có thể trốn được mấy ngày nghỉ phép, nhưng ít ra cũng cho cậu một chút thời gian sắp xếp lại đầu óc.

Hai miệng nhỏ bên dưới vẫn còn ngậm gậy thuốc mà nam nhân lấy được ở chỗ lão trung y kia. Khi nãy vội vàng rời khỏi nhà Khang Nghĩa Kiện nên cậu không chú ý tới sự khác thường ở dưới người, chờ đến khi về nhà, yên tĩnh một lúc rồi cậu mới cảm nhận được hết sức rõ ràng.

Dù sao cũng bị Khang cầm thú đè ép chơi lâu như vậy, hơn nữa còn bị hai cây dương vật cùng lúc thao hai miệng nhỏ, thể chất dâm đãng trời sinh của cậu tốt đến mấy đi nữa thì cũng không thể tránh khỏi bị nghiền mài đến sưng lên. Vải vóc của y phục ma sát hai quả thịt vú cùng lỗ nhỏ trước sau, cảm giác đặc biệt tê tê dại dại.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đứng trước tấm gương trong phòng tắm, cẩn thận quan sát dấu vết hoan ái trên cơ thể mình. Đến bây giờ hai vú của cậu vẫn còn sưng phồng, so với bình thường thì lớn hơn không ít, xung quanh còn lưu lại vết răng rõ ràng cùng dấu hôn chi chít, ở giữa là đầu vú đỏ bừng dựng thẳng. Mặc dù thoạt nhìn như bị "hành hung" đến thảm thương, nhưng ngoài ý muốn lại tăng thêm không ít mỹ cảm ngược đãi, làm người ta không nhịn được càng muốn xâm phạm hơn nữa.

Hạ thân vẫn còn ngậm gậy thuốc, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư ra ngoài mang một chiếc ghế da vào phòng tắm, vành tai ửng đỏ, gương mặt ngượng ngùng đầy xuân ý, sắp tới cậu sẽ nhìn gương để rút ra cây gậy thuốc nằm trong hai lỗ nhỏ, sau đó bôi thuốc mỡ lên chúng.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lên ghế da đối mặt với chiếc gương, rồi chậm rãi mở cặp chân thon dài ra, nhìn người trong gương đỏ bừng một mảng từ tai tới cổ, cậu cắn môi xấu hổ không ngớt. Trước đây Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư rất ít khi tự an ủi, bởi vì cậu không muốn nhìn thấy hoa huyệt không thuộc về nam giới dưới hạ thể mình.

Nhưng từ khi gặp qua người đàn ông trong nhà vệ sinh kia, cả người cậu bỗng dưng càng lúc càng trở nên dâm đãng, cơ thể hoàn toàn khuất phục mở ra trước mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện, từ thân đến tâm đều tiếp nhận tất cả của y. Hiện tại... hiện tại chỉ vừa nghĩ đến Khang biến thái, trong thân thể cậu đã cảm thấy khô nóng và trống rỗng không thôi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn người trong gương mở hai đùi ra, dưới hạ thể là hai đoá hoa yêu kiều đẹp đẽ. Mép thịt bướm sưng to mập phì, thoạt nhìn như chỉ cần dùng tay mân mê thôi là có thể bóp ra nước, khe nhỏ như ẩn như hiện bị hai mép thịt che khuất, mấp máy lộ ra thịt non bên trong, đỏ đỏ hồng hồng khiến người ta muốn thăm dò bên trong.

Lỗ đít phía dưới cũng hơi sưng lên, cửa động kích động co rụt lại, ngoạ nguậy hé mở không ngừng. Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một hồi mới động tay, tay trái cậu lột cái bướm, hai ngón tay phải thì tách hai mép thịt đỏ bừng béo mập ra.

Cậu vốn dự định tốc chiến tốc thắng lấy gậy thuốc ra, nhưng rất nhanh động tác liền thay đổi chủ ý, tay cậu chạm vào mảnh thịt bướm, chỗ đó như bị kích thích mà mấp máy mấy cái, sau đó một luồng nước dâm liền dâng lên. Ung Thánh Hựu dùng ngón tay mân mê thịt bướm của mình, nếu cắm vào luôn thì... chắc hẳn sẽ rất sướng...

Lý trí của cậu dần bị lửa dục đốt cháy, trong đầu không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại lời nói dụ hoặc kia. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư xoắn xuýt vô cùng, cậu muốn ngăn cản bản thân phát dâm, nhưng bên trong miệng nhỏ lại như bị hàng nghìn con kiến gặm cắn, vừa ngứa vừa tê dại.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhắm mắt lại để mình không nhìn thấy dáng dấp dâm loạn trong gương, lông mi cậu hơi kích động run run, sự xấu hổ trong lòng vơi đi không ít, dẫn đến lực đạo nghịch bướm càng ngày càng lớn.

Đầu tiên Ung Thánh Hựu rút cây gậy thuốc ra, sau đó dùng ngón tay mân mê hai mép thịt, dùng sức nắn nắn bóp bóp, một tay khác thì đặt lên âm đế nhạy cảm, không ngừng ma sát mài chơi nó, rất nhanh hoa hạch liền sưng đỏ dựng thẳng lên.

"A... Ân a... Nhanh lên chút nữa... A a a... Thật thoải mái... Ưm a..." Trong miệng Ung Thánh Hựu bật ra từng tiếng rên rỉ, động tác mài bướm càng lúc càng thô bạo, chờ đến khi khoái cảm tích luỹ đến một độ nhất định, cậu mới cam chịu thọc ba ngón tay vào lỗ bướm ướt nhẹp.

Ngón tay hung hăng rút ra rồi dùng sức đút vào, miệng bướm "nhóp nhép" phát ra tiếng nước, vừa nhìn liền biết Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư tự chơi sướng ra sao, "A... Không đủ... Muốn vào càng sâu... Ân a a... Khang Nghĩa Kiện..."

Ba ngón tay... dù đều đút vào bên trong nhưng vẫn kém rất xa so với cây dương vật to dài của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đại điểu y có thể lấp đầy khít miệng nhỏ của mình, nóng bỏng lại căng trướng. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tưởng tượng vừa dùng sức móc khuấy bướm nhỏ, ba ngón không đủ cậu liền đút thêm một ngón nữa, bốn ngón tay liều mạng thọc sâu bên trong.

Nếu nhìn vào trong gương, có thể thấy rõ Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư bình thường cấm dục nay lộ ra tư thái dâm loạn ra sao, hai đùi cậu vô liêm sỉ mở rộng ra, cái bướm phía dưới vừa đỏ vừa sưng, bốn ngón tay nhanh chóng thọc vô rút ra khiến vô số nước dâm văng tung toé.

Ngón tay Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng đụng trúng một điểm nhạy cảm nào đó, cơ thể cậu liền co quắp căng chặt, rên rỉ cao vút: "A a... Chính là chỗ đó... Ân... Đụng chỗ đó... Chơi bay chỗ đó... Ư..."

Lỗ đít phía sau cũng không chịu thua kém mà mấp máy co rút lại, một luồng chất dịch trong suốt chậm rãi xuất hiện. Đầu tiên, Ung Thánh Hựu trấn an đầu mút tính khí của mình, chờ nó bắn ra tinh dịch, cậu liền đem tinh dịch trét lên thí mắt để bôi trơn.

Đến khi bên trong mềm mại mới đút vào, hai miệng nhỏ trước sau đều bị ngón tay chơi đùa, tuy không bằng dương vật thô to cứng rắn, nhưng vẫn có thể tạm thời trị ngứa cho thân thể.

Ung Thánh Hựu dùng lực liên tục thọc vào hoa tâm, cơ thể cậu co quắp, hai cái lỗ dâm run rẩy giật giật không ngừng, sâu bên trong cứ phun ra một bãi rồi một bãi nước dâm, đến nỗi hai tay Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị dâm thuỷ phun đến ướt nhễ nhại, nguyên cả khu vực dưới háng đã lầy lội không chịu nổi.

"Thật thoải mái... A a... Ra rồi..." Đôi môi đỏ bừng khẽ rên rỉ, nước miếng chưa kịp nuốt xuống rơi từng giọt từng giọt lên lồng ngực trắng nõn. Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy hé mắt ra, lập tức nhìn thấy dáng dấp dâm đãng trong gương, cả người cậu phiếm hồng màu tình dục, cái mông bởi vì lên đỉnh mà không ngừng nhổng ra khỏi ghế da.

Nước dâm trong hai cái miệng nhỏ không ngừng chảy ra, nhiều đến mức như đang đi tiểu, ngay cả ngón tay vốn đang đút vào bên trong cũng không chặn nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bản thân mình trong gương, hai tay cậu không những không rút ra mà còn khuấy đảo một vòng tròn, kéo dài dư âm cơn cao trào, dâm ngôn lãng ngữ không ngừng truyền ra từ cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, đôi mắt Ung Thánh Hựu mê man phủ một tầng nước mỏng, "Tự cắm hỏng a... ân..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện tuyệt đối không ngờ là bản thân sẽ thấy một màn xuân sắc dâm đãng như thế này. Hắn chỉ vừa mới mở cửa phòng tắm thì đập ngay vào mắt là cặp chân thon dài đang mở rộng của Ung Thánh Hựu, đối phương đang tự chơi hai cái miệng dâm của bản thân, lại còn sướng đến cao trào phun nước, hắn nhìn qua miệng huyệt sưng đỏ liền đoán được ngay.

"Tôi chỉ vừa mới rời đi một chốc thôi, hai cái lỗ dâm đã nứng rồi sao?" Khoé miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện câu lên một nụ cười tà tính, cự long dưới háng gồ lên một cục sưng to, sức sống dào dạt.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang chìm đắm trong cơn cào trào, bỗng nghe thấy âm thanh của nam nhân thì lập tức hoảng hồn, hai cái miệng nhỏ vì kinh sợ mà kịch liệt co rút lại, dẫn đến ngón tay càng thọc sâu vào bên trong, trực tiếp đâm thẳng tao tâm. Lỗ nhỏ vừa phun nước dâm lại lần nữa bắn ra tiếp, làm nguyên một bề mặt ghế da ướt sũng, tất cả đều là nước của chính mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoang mang bối rối nghiêng đầu, người đàn ông cao to đẹp trai đứng ngay cửa đúng là tên cấp trên biến thái Khang Nghĩa Kiện! Cậu vội vã rút ngón tay ra, nhưng như thế lại càng hỏng bét, nước dâm bên trong bị thịt non đẩy đến ồ ạt chen ra ngoài, hạ thân vốn ướt đẫm càng thêm lầy lội, tình cảnh lại càng thêm dâm loạn không chịu nổi.

"Anh, anh vào bằng cách nào!" Ung Thánh Hựu ngoài mạnh trong yếu lớn tiếng chất vất, nhưng khuôn mặt ửng đỏ yêu mị đã bán đứng sự xấu hổ và hoảng hốt trong lòng cậu.

Đúng thôi, dù là ai đi chăng nữa, nếu bị người khác bắt gặp bản thân đang tự an ủi thì cũng không thể nào bình tĩnh ngay được, huống chi là một người luôn phong độ lễ nghi như Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư. Tất nhiên, ngoại trừ cái tên biến thái Khang Nghĩa Kiện xông vào nhà vệ sinh nữ mà mặt mũi vẫn tỉnh bơ kia.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cong khoé môi cười nhạo, gương mặt đẹp trai mang theo vài phần cà lơ phất phơ. Hắn bước đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu, hai tay chống lên thành ghế tạo thành một tư thế giam cầm, âm thanh trầm thấp ẩn chứa uy hiếp vang lên: "Cả người em đều là của tôi, em ở đâu thì tất nhiên tôi hoàn toàn có thể nắm rõ trong lòng bàn tay."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện chắc chắn không ngu mà nói cho cậu biết là hắn đã đứng bên ngoài một lúc lâu vẫn không tìm được biện pháp vào nhà, may mà hắn chợt nhớ phòng Ung Thánh Hựu ở trên lầu hai, lúc này ông chủ của chúng ta mới nghĩ ra cách là bò từ ống nước lên leo vào cửa sổ.

( Mất hình tượng dữ rứa anh ơi =)))))))))))))

"Chủ tịch, ngài đây là xâm nhập gia cư bất hợp pháp." Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đến độ không dám nhìn mặt nam nhân, nhưng vừa cảm nhận hơi thở Khang Nghĩa Kiện đứng gần, cậu liền cảm thấy toàn thân khô nóng một trận, hai cái miệng nhỏ bên dưới bắt đầu khát vọng được yêu thương.

"Xâm nhập gia cư bất hợp pháp? Haha, tôi không chỉ muốn tự tiện xông vào gia cư, mà... còn muốn tự ý xông vào hai cái lỗ dâm của em, dùng dương vật chơi em đến kêu cha gọi mẹ!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhéo một cái lên thịt mông trắng nõn của Ung Thánh Hựu, giọng nói tràn ngập tức giận.

Hắn nghĩ về lúc bản thân vội vàng làm xong công việc để chạy về, cuối cùng lại phát hiện nhà trống - người trốn, lúc đó hắn đã tức giận đến độ hận không thể phá nát Ung Thánh Hựu rồi nuốt hết vào bụng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện hạ thấp giọng xuống, âm thanh âm u tà tính: "Dám không nói tiếng nào đã bỏ đi? Còn dám tự tiện chơi hai cái lỗ dâm của bản thân?"

Ngón tay thô ráp của nam nhân tức giận chọc vào lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu, hung bạo móc khuấy nếp nhăn trong tràng đạo, khiến Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng run rẩy, vừa đau vừa sướng.

"Không... Điểm nhẹ... A... Ông chủ..." Toàn bộ thể xác và tinh thần của cậu đều đang kêu gào, thèm khát được người đàn ông cường tráng trước mắt này hung bạo chơi hỏng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu gặm cắn cái vú mềm mại, không ngừng dùng răng nanh nghiền mài quả thịt vú, giống như một con dã thú đang điên cuồng gặm nhắm con mồi của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị hắn cắn đến sinh đau, nhưng cơn đau đớn này lại càng khơi dậy khát vọng trống rỗng trong người cậu. Ung Thánh Hựu ôm lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cặp mắt ướt đẫm cầu xin nhìn nam nhân, "Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tôi muốn... A... Cầu anh chơi tôi..."

Khang ông chủ hút mạnh vài phát rồi mới nhả đầu vú của cậu ra. Lúc này đầu vú vừa sưng đỏ vừa cứng rắn, như một quả anh đào diễm lệ, tầm mắt hắn nhìn xuống bướm dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu, giả bộ nhíu mày lo lắng nói: "Lỗ nhỏ đều bị em chơi bẩn rồi, làm sao đây?"

"Ông chủ... Dùng... Dùng đại nhục bổng... Rửa miệng nhỏ... A..." Ung Thánh Hựu rũ mắt, hơi si mê trả lời, chắc hẳn lúc này cậu cũng không biết rằng lời nói của mình dâm đãng biết bao nhiêu.

"Hửm... Hai lỗ dâm của em cần phải tắm rửa một chút mới được. Về sau không cho phép tự chơi, miệng nhỏ trên người em chỉ có tôi được đụng thôi, hiểu không?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện niết cằm Ung Thánh Hựu, híp mắt bén nhọn nhìn cậu, tất cả trên người cậu đều là của hắn, ngay cả bản thân cậu cũng không thể tự lén lút chơi đùa.

Ung Thánh Hựu cọ cọ háng nam nhân, ngây thơ đáp lại: "Đã hiểu, tao hoá chỉ có thể cho ông chủ chơi... Ô ngô..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện lùi lại tạo khoảng cách với Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn kéo khoá quần xuống, phóng xuất cự vật của bản thân rồi dùng tay cầm lấy nó. Nhưng hắn không hề có ý định xông vào cái bướm bên dưới, ngược lại hắn đang muốn làm một chuyện khác...

Ung Thánh Hựu thấy nam nhân giữ khoảng cách với mình, hai mắt cậu ngập nước nói: "Đừng đi... Về sau tôi sẽ không dám nữa... Cầu cây gậy lớn của ông chủ đâm vào tử cung..."

"Trước tiên chất bẩn trên người em cần phải được cọ rửa đã." Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt quy đầu của cây côn thịt đầu tiên trước miệng bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu, khoé môi câu lên một nụ cười sâu xa, hé miệng chậm rãi nói: "Và... nước dâm trong bướm cần được nước tiểu rửa sạch."

Nói xong, một luồng chất lỏng màu vàng nóng bỏng từ lỗ tiểu "phụt" bắn ra, phun thẳng vô trong cái bướm nhạy cảm.

Trong nháy mắt cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu liền run lây bẩy, qua vài giây sau cậu mới nhận ra được việc Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang làm. Bướm nhỏ bị nước tiểu ấm áp tưới phỏng, xấu hổ to lớn cùng khoái cảm mãnh liệt vây lấy lý trí Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu rên rỉ: "A... Ông chủ... Không muốn... Nóng quá... Muốn phỏng rồi... Thật thoải mái... Cái bướm được rửa sạch rồi..."

Cậu thậm chí còn không biết xấu hổ mà banh rộng khe nhỏ ra, đôi môi bật lên từng tiếng cầu xin: "A a a... Ông chủ... Bên trong... Bên trong cái bướm cũng bẩn... Muốn tắm..."

Mặt mũi Khang Nghĩa Kiện âm trầm, hắn bị dáng dấp dâm đãng của Ung Thánh Hựu kích thích thú tính trong người. Hắn liền thọc toàn bộ dương vật đang bắn nước tiểu vào sâu trong bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng đúng lúc này, chuông cửa phòng Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng vang lên.

13\. Chương 12: Muốn Được Nước Tiểu Của Ông Chủ Rót Đầy Tử Cung

Hai người đang đắm chìm trong dục vọng thì đời nào để ý đến tiếng chuông cửa. Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục bắn nước tiểu vào trong bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi hắn liều mạng thọc sâu căn dương vật đầu tiên, lân la dò tìm miệng tử cung chật hẹp.

"Bướm nhỏ đừng kẹp chặt như vậy, dương vật lớn muốn rửa sạch tử cung dính bẩn."

Khuôn mặt đẹp trai anh khí của Khang Nghĩa Kiện lúc này có hơi dữ tợn, hắn nôn nóng muốn bắn nước tiểu vào vườn hoa bí mật bên trong, giống như một con thú đực thường xuyên dùng dịch thể đánh dấu con thú cái của nó. Hắn cũng vậy, cũng muốn triệt triệt để để lưu lại dấu vết của mình trên người Ung Thánh Hựu.

"A... Dương vật lớn ông chủ... Quá to... Ưm a... Cái bướm ngậm không được... A a... Mau thao vào trong bụng... A... Muốn được nước tiểu của ông chủ rót đầy tử cung..." Hai đùi Ung Thánh Hựu vốn đã mở ra rất rộng, nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng banh ra hơn nữa, cậu muốn, muốn được người đàn ông này hoàn toàn xâm chiếm.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đâm chọc mấy góc độ cuối cùng tìm được nơi bí ẩn kia, quy đầu to béo cường ngạnh đẩy miệng tử cung hơi khép kín ra, bên trong như một thế giới mới, vừa nóng vừa mềm, đại điểu của hắn hệt như lạc vào một ôn tuyền ấm áp.

Miệng tử cung chật hẹp kia cảm nhận được một lực đạo thô bạo cậy mở ở bên ngoài, liền khẩn cấp co rút lại, lối đi vốn chật hẹp lại càng chặt chẽ ngăn chặn quy đầu thô đen.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị miệng tử cung đột ngột co rút tập kích, lỗ niệu đạo lập tức mở lớn khiến nước tiểu phun trào càng thêm mạnh mẽ, điên cuồng bắn thẳng tử cung nhạy cảm của Ung Thánh Hựu, thịt non bên trong bị bắn đến rối tinh rối mù.

Ung Thánh Hựu thét chói tai lên đỉnh lần nữa, tính khí nhỏ nhắn vốn đã bắn hết tinh dịch nay lại bị nước tiểu bên trong phun đến cũng tí tách chảy ra chất lỏng màu vàng.

"A a a... Tao hoá bị ông chủ chơi tới không khống chế được... Nước tiểu rót đầy tử cung... Thật sướng... Nóng quá... Ông chủ thật tuyệt a a... Lỗ đít cũng muốn được nước tiểu tắm cho sạch sẽ..." Ung Thánh Hựu như lên cơn nghiện, mỗi một chỗ trên thân thể đều phiếm hồng tình dục.

Cậu thích loại cảm giác này, xúc cảm lúc nước tiểu và tinh dịch bắn vào bên trong không hề giống nhau, từng luồng nước tiểu càng thêm mãnh liệt, cũng càng kéo dài hơn nữa.

"Tao hoá còn tự chơi chỗ nào nữa?" Gương mặt chính nhân quân tử của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã sớm biến mất, thay vào đó hắn càng ngày càng biến thái, bởi vì ở trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu thì căn bản chẳng cần che dấu bản tính của mình làm gì, chỉ cần thoải mái mà chơi là được.

"Ân... Tao hoá còn chơi thí mắt... Còn... Còn có đầu vú... A... Rất bẩn..." Một tay Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên thịt vú của mình, dáng dấp mị hoặc cầu xin được tẩy rửa.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện vặn nhéo đầu vú dựng lên của Ung Thánh Hựu, đột nhiên hắn gấp hai đùi cậu lên, căn côn thịt thứ hai lập tức thọc vào lỗ đít đã sớm mềm mại. Côn thịt to lớn thô bạo móc khuấy tràng đạo hơn mười mấy phát, đại điểu nhịn tiểu nãy giờ mở lỗ niệu đạo ra, nước tiểu đợt thứ hai mạnh mẽ phun thẳng thịt non bên trong.

Bắn được một nửa thì Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng rút dương vật ra, quy đầu nhắm ngay đầu vú Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếng nước "xì xì" lập tức vang lên, một dòng nước tiểu màu vàng trực tiếp tưới lên cái vú hồng hào.

"A a... Đầu vú được uống nước tiểu của ông chủ... Uống đến no nê phình to... Ưm a..." Ung Thánh Hựu bất giác ưỡn người về phía trước, thịt vú bị tưới đến phồng to đỏ bừng, thật sự tuyệt không thể tả.

Hai cây dương vật đều rút ra khỏi miệng nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy cao trào một lần nữa, hai cái lỗ phía dưới không còn được côn thịt ngăn chặn, nước tiểu lập tức ồ ạt tuôn ra như suối.

Hạ thân ướt đẫm một vũng nước, bướm nhỏ bị cọ rửa đến vừa mập vừa sưng, căng bóng đỏ bừng, mấp máy phun ra từng luồng nước tiểu nồng đậm, Ung Thánh Hựu giống như một thằng đĩ dâm đãng bị chơi hỏng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn hai miệng nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu phun ra nước tiểu của bản thân, lồng ngực và hai quả thịt vú đều in đầy dấu vết của mình, trong đầu hắn liền thoả mãn không ngớt. Giọng nói Khang Nghĩa Kiện khó nén sung sướng vang lên: "Em hiện tại rất sạch sẽ."

"Ân..." Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng đáp qua loa, cơn cao trào qua đi thì ý thức của cậu cũng dần dần trở lại. Cậu thật sự không thể tin nổi mình vừa mới cầu xin nam nhân này thưởng nước tiểu cho, giờ chỉ cần nhẹ di chuyển thôi cũng có thể cảm nhận nước tiểu sóng sánh trong bụng.

Mặt Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư lúc trắng lúc đỏ, phỏng chừng là xấu hổ và giận dữ không chịu nổi. Ung Thánh Hựu vốn có một chút bệnh sạch sẽ, lúc này tràn ngập trong bụng là nước tiểu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tất nhiên cậu làm sao có thể chịu được.

"Tôi muốn đi tắm..." Ung Thánh Hựu dự định muốn trèo xuống khỏi ghế da, nhưng hai chân lại mềm nhũn không động nổi, vì vậy cậu rất dễ dàng bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện khống chế.

"Không cho, tôi muốn em ngậm nước tiểu của tôi trong vòng một giờ!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn ra ý định của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn lập tức phản bác.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe thấy yêu cầu vừa bá đạo vừa vô lý của nam nhân, trong lòng yên lặng liếc mắt khinh bỉ, cậu cắn răng đáp trả: "Cơ bản là ngậm không được, kia... cái chất lỏng kia luôn chảy xuống không ngừng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện anh đừng có quá đáng!"

Lông mày Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhếch lên, tầm mắt nhìn xuống dưới, bá đạo mở miệng: "Vậy thì em cần phải kẹp chặt hai cái miệng nhỏ hơn nữa, nếu như không nổi thì tôi sẽ dùng côn thịt giúp em chặn lại."

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng dậy, cặp chân trần trụi thon dài đạp lên mặt đất, một luồng nước tiểu chậm rãi chảy dọc xuống hai bắp đùi trắng nõn, thẳng tắp trượt đến mắt cá chân, thoạt nhìn như đang không khống chế được cơ quan bài tiết của mình.

"Anh..." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư định phản bác lại, nhưng tiếng chuông cửa bỗng vang lên lần nữa, gương mặt ửng đỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu lộ ra một chút kinh hoảng khó nhận ra, cậu thúc giục: "Có người tới, đừng có quậy." Lời này như đang an ủi một con thú đực có dục vọng chiếm hữu cực cao, một chút bất đắc dĩ xen lẫn mùi vị dụ hoặc.

"Ai tới? Haha, biết chọn giờ ghê." Tuy chưa thấy mặt người ngoài cửa, nhưng Khang biến thái đã kéo gã ta vào sổ đen. Mẹ nó, nếu như một người bình thường đang cùng người yêu của anh ta nện nhau hăng say, chuông cửa đột ngột vang lên thì không phải sẽ bị doạ đến liệt dương hả?! May mà bản thân không phải người bình thường, càng kích thích thì hắn càng hưng phấn.

Ung Thánh Hựu cẩn thận suy nghĩ một lúc, nhưng vẫn không nghĩ ra đến tột cùng là ai đã tới tìm cậu vào giờ này. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đối xử ôn hoà khiêm tốn với mọi người, đồng thời, cậu vẫn duy trì một đoạn khoảng cách nhất định không gần không xa. Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ lắc đầu: "Tôi cũng không biết, có lẽ là nhân viên chuyển phát."

Tiếng chuông ngoài cửa vẫn tiếp tục vang lên, như đang ám chỉ nếu như không mở cửa thì sẽ tiếp tục nhấn đến khi mở thì thôi.

"Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp qua nhân viên chuyển phát chuyên nghiệp nào mà kéo dài được như ông xã của em." Khang biến thái đặc biệt nghiến răng nhấn mạnh hai chữ "kéo dài".

Vẻ mặt Ung Thánh Hựu từ bất đắc dĩ biến thành vô biểu tình, cậu hơi hơi đẩy Khang Nghĩa Kiện ra, trong lòng có chút ngượng ngùng, nhưng trên mặt lại bình tĩnh thản nhiên, "Ai là ông xã của tôi? Chủ tịch, có phải ngài còn chưa tỉnh ngủ không?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu mạnh miệng, hắn cười như không cười, "Tôi nằm mơ đều nghĩ đến việc phải làm sao để chơi chết hai cái lỗ dâm trên người em, để em sướng đến thăng thiên."

Ung Thánh Hựu chạy nhanh qua chặn miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện, như đang e sợ hắn sẽ nói thêm càng nhiều lời thô tục không giới hạn, "Chủ tịch, phiền ngài ra mở cửa trước đi, tôi vào phòng tắm một chút rồi ra ngay."

"Mới đó đã quên? Không cho rửa sạch, hiện tại mặc quần áo vào rồi cùng tôi ra ngoài mở cửa." Khang tổng nghiễm nhiên xem chính mình như là chủ nhà, hắn đơn giản lau chùi thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu, giây tiếp theo liền lấy ra một bộ quần áo cho Ung Thánh Hựu mặc vào.

"Ai, tôi còn chưa có mặc quần lót!" Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cả thân thể mình đều dính đầy hơi thở của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng ngoài ý muốn cậu lại không hề chán ghét, thậm chí còn có chút si mê.

Khoé môi Khang Nghĩa Kiện câu lên, cười hết sức nguy hiểm: "Mặc quần lót cái gì, trở về liền tiếp tục thao, một giọt tinh dịch còn chưa đút vào lỗ dâm trên người em đâu."

Mắt thấy Khang tổng lại muốn chơi trò lưu manh, Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đành bất đắc dĩ nghe lời, tiếng chuông ngoài cửa vẫn tiếp tục vang lên, cậu vòng qua Khang Nghĩa Kiện, vừa đi vừa nói chuyện: "Tôi đi xem." Thật ra, chất lỏng trong miệng nhỏ phía dưới còn chưa được lau sạch hoàn toàn, mỗi một bước đi đều có thể khiến nó chảy ra bên ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu không suy xét quá nhiều liền mở cửa, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng đi ra theo, hắn đứng cách cậu không xa, đôi tay đút trong túi quần, bộ dáng cà lơ phất phơ bất cần đời.

"Học, học trưởng?" Có lẽ đây là lần mở cửa xấu hổ nhất của Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu không ngờ người đứng ở trước mặt mình là học trưởng đã xuất ngoại nhiều năm trước - Hứa Phương Nam.

Ông chủ Khang đã đổi thành bộ dáng nghiêm túc phong độ thường ngày, hắn nhìn người đàn ông cường tráng mi phong đứng ngoài cửa, ngữ khí không mặn không nhạt nói: "Hứa Phương Nam."

Hứa Phương Nam đeo một cặp kính gọng vàng, mũi cao thẳng thẳng tắp, bộ dáng ôn hòa tuấn lãng, khí chất tinh anh trên người đặc biệt rõ ràng.

Khi gã nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu thì vẻ mặt liền vui sướng, giây tiếp theo nhìn thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang đứng bên trong thì hơi hơi có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng gã vẫn cười cười chào hỏi: "Khang tổng, không nghĩ buổi sáng hôm nay vừa thấy mặt xong, hiện tại lại gặp rồi."

Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc, cậu nghi hoặc hỏi: "Học trưởng, Khang tổng, hai người biết nhau sao?" Cậu không ngờ là Khang Nghĩa Kiện sẽ biết Hứa Phương Nam, đây là chuyện gì? Tại sao chuyện nên tới và không nên tới lại cố tình đụng nhau vào hôm nay.

"Hôm nay may mắn được gặp mặt Khang tổng, tôi là đại biểu của công ty Lãng Cách." Hứa Phương Nam nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, cười giải thích.

Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm âm u thâm trầm, tưởng hắn mù sao! Tròng mắt tên Hứa Phương Nam kia đều dính hết lên người Ung Thánh Hựu, còn thêm biểu tình che che dấu dấu của cậu, con mẹ nó, thật đúng là để hắn bắt được "gian tình" mà!

Lần đầu tiên ông chủ Khang cảm thấy nguy cơ trùng trùng.

14\. Chương 13: Ghen Tị Liền Trừng Phạt, Dùng Vòi Sen Phun Nước Ấm Vào Hai Cái Miệng Nhỏ

Đối mặt với vụ "hai mặt giáp công"* của ngày hôm qua, đoán xem Ung Thánh Hựu đã sống sót như thế nào? Giờ khi cậu hồi tưởng lại tình cảnh lúc đó, đầu óc liền cảm thấy một trận đau nhức.

( *Ý ở đây là nói hai việc không ổn xảy ra đồng thời á:v)

Lúc đó, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã trực tiếp ngồi lên ghế sô pha chủ vị trong đại sảnh, hoàn toàn tự xem mình là chủ nhân căn phòng, hai chân bắt chéo qua nhau, khí thế cường đại bao phủ Ung Thánh Hựu và Hứa Phương Nam, hắn gõ gõ bàn trà bằng pha lê, giả bộ vô tình hỏi: "Hứa tiên sinh tìm A Đan nhà tôi là có chuyện gì quan trọng sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe thấy Khang biến thái mở miệng, thiếu chút nữa liền buông lỏng cúc huyệt, hai chân mềm nhũn quỳ xuống. Hả, ai là A Đan của nhà ngươi???

Ngay cả lúc trên giường cậu còn chưa bao giờ nghe qua lời ngon tiếng ngọt của hắn ta, mỗi lần đều là thô lỗ vô lễ, tục tiểu hết câu này đến câu khác, nhưng... không thể phủ nhận là những lời thô bỉ đó có thể khiến cảm giác của cậu càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Hứa Phương Nam nãy giờ vẫn luôn giữ gương mặt mỉm cười cuối cùng cũng có chút cứng ngắt. Gã tìm tòi nghiên cứu qua lại trên người Ung Thánh Hựu và Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng rất nhanh liền che dấu tinh xảo trong lòng đi, khí chất tinh anh ấm áp khôi phục lần nữa.

Gã giả vờ không thèm để ý, trực tiếp nhìn về phía Ung Thánh Hựu: "Tháng trước anh vừa mới từ nước ngoài trở về, bưu kiện em đưa cho anh, anh vẫn luôn luôn giữ lại, em quên rồi sao? Lúc đó đã ghi lại địa chỉ, nói là sau này nếu như trở về thì có thể tìm em. Thật may là em vẫn còn ở đây."

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu mới nhớ lại, đúng là mấy năm trước cậu đã gửi một phần bưu kiện cho y, nhưng mà lý do cậu vẫn luôn ở đây không phải là vì chờ đợi đối phương. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư là một người khá dài tình, nếu ở một chỗ lâu rồi, cậu liền quen luôn không chuyển nữa.

Có một số việc đã qua rất nhiều năm, cậu thật sự không đoán được Hứa Phương Nam sẽ trở về, còn là xuất hiện ngay trước cửa nhà mình. Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mất tự nhiên gượng cười: "Chúng ta đều học cùng trường, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau cũng nên thôi."

Sau lưng cậu là ánh mắt hận không thể ăn tươi nuốt sống của Khang biến thái, thêm cả trên người còn chứa đựng chất lỏng đáng xẩu hổ của hắn ta, giờ phút này Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ có một ý nghĩ, đó chính là sớm thoát khỏi tình cảnh trước mắt cái này.

Ung Thánh Hựu đưa lưng về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nên cậu chỉ có thể nhìn thấy gương mặt thâm tình khiến người chán ghét của Hứa Phương Nam.

Phía sau, khuôn mặt ông chủ Khang đã đen thối không chịu nổi, trong lòng hắn không ngừng suy đoán biểu tình lúc này của Ung Thánh Hựu, là tình ý miên man giống tên kia? Hay là vô cùng cảm động? Hay là muốn nối lại tình xưa?...... Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng nghĩ càng phẫn nộ, này hai người kia, dám chơi trờ mập mờ trước mặt lão tử!?

"Năm đó anh vẫn luôn đợi em, tại sao..."

Khang biến thái vừa nghe liền hiểu, nói ra những lời này, kịch bản còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao?! Thân thể cường tráng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện căng chặt bức người, môi mỏng mím thành một đường, hắn đứng lên đi qua ôm eo Ung Thánh Hựu, lạnh nhạt nói: "Hứa tiên sinh nếu muốn ôn chuyện cũ thì hôm nay không phải là thời điểm thích hợp, vì tôi và A Đan đang định đi tắm cùng nhau."

Ban ngày ban mặt mà cùng nhau tắm rửa... Khang tổng ngài đây là muốn chiêu cáo thiên hạ rằng mình sẽ chuẩn bị làm mấy trò cầm thú sao? Ung Thánh Hựu nghe xong, trong lòng liền run lên một cái, gương mặt tuấn tú ửng đỏ, thần sắc lúng túng bị nhìn không sót một chút, "Học trưởng, đúng là, đúng là hôm nay có hơi không thích hợp thật."

Hứa Phương Nam không phải là không hiểu, huống hồ Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn thể hiện quyền sở hữu rõ ràng như vậy, điều này khiến gương mặt mỉm cười ôn hoà của gã toàn bộ chuyển thành kinh ngạc cứng đờ. Gã dường như còn chưa dám tin tưởng, nhưng cũng đành theo Ung Thánh Hựu đi xuống bậc thang, "Được, đợi em có thời gian rảnh thì anh sẽ tới tìm lần nữa."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đóng cửa lại, sau đó liền bế ngang Ung Thánh Hựu ném lên sô pha, hắn giống như một con báo đang tràn ngập tức giận, một bên gặm cắn một bên chất vấn: "Mẹ nó, sau lưng tôi dám mắt đi mày lại với cái tên mặt trắng kia, còn hẹn ngày gặp lại? Có phải hai cây dương vật không đủ để đút no em không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu bị cắn đến có chút đau, liền nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện với sắc mặt không tốt lắm, "Khang Nghĩa Kiện anh đừng có lên cơn, mau tránh ra khỏi người tôi, tôi muốn đi rửa sạch thân thể!"

"Rửa sạch thân thể? Đúng, chúng ta nên rửa sạch thân thể thật tốt." Khang tổng âm u thâm ý đáp lại một câu.

Âm thanh của nam nhân không lớn cũng không nhỏ, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn bị hắn dày vò nữa, cậu liền dúng sức áp đảo Khang Nghĩa Kiện, sau đó vểnh mông cọ cọ háng đối phương, thở phì phò nói: "Đừng nghĩ lung tung, từ đầu tới cuối tôi đều chỉ có một người đàn ông là anh thôi."

Nói xong, cậu cũng cảm thấy hơi ngượng ngượng, ban ngày ban mặt mà nói ra ba cái lời âu yếm như này thì thật đúng là xấu hổ. Tâm trạng tức giận của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vơi đi một nửa, nhưng hắn vẫn giả bộ lạnh lùng híp mắt, lãnh lệ chất vấn: "Cái tên Hứa Phương Nam kia là sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu rũ mắt, mấp máy môi, vẻ mặt có chút xấu hổ, cậu không biết mình nên nói rõ cho nam nhân biết hay là nên nói dối nữa, rối rắm thật lâu rồi Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư mới nhận ra, ủa tình huống gì đây? Tại sao mình lại có loại cảm giác chột dạ như bị ông xã bắt gian trên giường??

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉnh sửa lại suy nghĩ của mình, khôi phục bộ dáng cao lãnh thường ngày, "Hứa Phương Nam là học trưởng của tôi, còn có thể là gì nữa chứ?" Sâu xa hơn nữa thì anh ta là người tôi từng coi trọng, tất nhiên, cậu vẫn thức thời lựa chọn giấu diếm những lời này.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhạy bén nhận thấy được sự chột dạ của Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức đặt câu hỏi: "Có phải em đã từng coi trọng hắn? Con mẹ nó lại còn gửi phương thức liên lạc. Đm! Sao em không viết thư vượt biên chơi trò tình cảm ân ái luôn đi?"

"Chủ tịch, tôi nghĩ công nhân viên chức không có nghĩa vụ phải trả lời vấn đề riêng tư như vậy cho ngài biết." Mỗi khi Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư một gặp vấn đề không nói được, cậu liền bí quá làm bộ làm tịch các loại.

Khang biến thái đối với bộ dáng đắn đo này của cậu đúng là vừa yêu vừa hận, tay hắn chui vào trong quần Ung Thánh Hựu, thẳng tiến sờ sờ bóp bóp bướm nhỏ, nơi đó hiện đã ướt sũng một mảnh. Hắn trừng phạt cắn lên vành tai mê người của Ung Thánh Hựu, cả giận nói: "Đừng nói là vấn đề riêng tư, ông chủ tôi còn muốn quản luôn cả nơi riêng tư của em!" Ung Thánh Hựu đành im lặng cam chịu, vì sức chiến đấu của Khang biến thái thật sự quá cường hãn.

"Tôi muốn đi tắm rửa, đã được một tiếng rồi." Cậu thúc giục nam nhân lần nữa.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hiếm có nghe theo, hắn đứng lên, sau đó hôn hôn cổ Ung Thánh Hựu, khoé môi câu lên một nụ cười không rõ ý nghĩa, "Tôi sẽ giúp em rửa." Nói xong, hắn liền bế Ung Thánh Hựu lên, nhanh nhẹn bước vô phòng tắm.

"Không cần, tôi tự làm được!" Ung Thánh Hựu hô lên, nếu để tên này vào phòng tắm cùng cậu, đảm bảo lăn lộn cả nửa ngày còn chưa xong!

"Em cần được rửa sạch thật tốt, từ trong ra ngoài toàn bộ rửa sạch một lần, để tôi giúp em." Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt Ung Thánh Hựu vào bồn tắm, động tác nhanh chóng cởi bỏ quần áo hai người.

"Này, anh muốn làm gì!" Ung Thánh Hựu kinh hô một tiếng, nhưng không kịp nữa rồi, Khang biến thái đã cầm lấy mắt cá chân của cậu, banh rộng cặp chân thon dài ra, ngay sau đó trực tiếp chạm tay vào hai mảnh thịt bướm. Trải qua một giờ nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, bướm nhỏ và lỗ hậu đều đã khôi phục lại trạng thái thít chặt.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu mặt đỏ tai hồng, chọc ghẹo nói: "Hai cái miệng nhỏ đều đóng lại rồi, tôi sẽ kiểm tra xem bên trong còn ngậm nước tiểu không." Ngón tay thon dài của hắn nghiền mài âm đế và âm thần, đến khi cái bướm run run vài cái rồi mới tách hai mép thịt ra nhìn, khe nhỏ mấp máy hé mở, đẹp không sao tả xiết.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đút ngón giữa vào, bướm dâm lập tức như một cái miệng nhỏ ngoan ngoãn nuốt lấy nó, ngón tay hắn khuấy khuấy vài cái, lộ ra nước tiểu màu vàng ẩn giấu bên trong.

"Bướm nhỏ thật biết nghe lời, ông chủ có phần thưởng cho em." Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi xuống hôn lên đôi môi hồng nhuận của Ung Thánh Hựu, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng giống như bị mê hoặc mà hơi hơi mở miệng ra, tùy ý đầu lưỡi nóng bỏng của đối phương tham tiến khoang miệng mình.

Cậu hưởng thụ đầu lưỡi nam nhân càn quét quấy loạn ở bên trong, lưỡi hai người gắt gao quấn quýt nhau tựa như hai con rắn, nước bọt trao đổi qua lại, tiếng hôn "chậc chậc" vang lên, nhiệt độ không khí càng lúc càng cao.

"Ba" một tiếng, môi lưỡi chặt chẽ dính như keo sơn cuối cùng cũng tách ra, đôi môi Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm căng bóng diễm lệ, đồng thời cũng sưng đỏ lên, cậu thở dốc từng ngụm từng ngụm, lồng ngực trắng nõn lúc lên lúc xuống, đường cong duyên dáng khiến thú huyết của Khang Nghĩa Kiện sôi trào, hai cây cự vật dưới háng trướng đến dữ tợn.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện yên lặng mờ vòi sen, liếc mắt nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu hơi thất thần, dụ dỗ nói: "Tách hai chân ra, tôi giúp em rửa sạch thân thể."

Ung Thánh Hựu không biết được lời nói của nam nhân chỉ có năm phần thật và năm phần giả, cậu như bị âm thanh từ tính khàn khàn khống chế mà dần tách chân rộng ra. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thử độ ấm của nước, rồi mới chậm rãi đem dịch vòi sen đến người Ung Thánh Hựu, từng dòng nước ấm áp thoải mái thẳng tắp phun lên cơ thể, cậu không kìm được mà khẽ rên một tiếng.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư không nhận ra được là bàn tay cầm vòi sen của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang không ngừng đi xuống, cuối cùng nhắm ngay bướm nhỏ thì dừng lại, dòng nước không biết từ lúc nài đã bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện chỉnh đến mức lớn nhất, nhiệt độ cũng lên cao không ít.

"A... Không cần... Thật nóng... Dòng nước quá mạnh..." Dòng nước mạnh mẽ tạt vào âm đế, cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu co rút lại như bị một dòng điện đột ngột kích thích. Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện không tính sẽ buông tha cho cậu, hắn banh chân Ung Thánh Hựu ra thành chữ M, đưa vòi sen lại càng gần cái bướm, dòng nước điên cuồng phun vào lỗ nhỏ, mạnh đến mức tách mở hai mép thịt mập phì.

Nước ấm tranh giành chen lấn chảy vào bên trong, có một lượng nước bị thịt non cản trở nên chảy ra ngoài, nhưng vòi hoa sen lại cứ phun nước không ngừng, kết quả là số lượng nước ấm tiến vào bướm nhỏ rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu chưa bao giờ biết, hoá ra dòng nước đánh sâu vào bên trong thôi cũng sẽ làm người ta điên cuồng, từng dòng từng dòng cọ rửa lỗ hậu phía sau, bướm dâm phía trước thì bị dòng nước tạt đến hơi đỏ lên. Tuy nhiên cột nước này sẽ không ngừng lại, lực độ cũng sẽ không yếu đi, âm đế của cậu bị nước ấm "xì xì" đánh đến vừa sưng vừa cứng, giống như một hạt đậu đỏ diễm lệ.

"Cái bướm đã sạch sẽ chưa?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện khàn khàn hỏi, bộ dáng dâm đãng của Ung Thánh Hựu khiến máu trong người hắn sôi sùng sục, cả lỗ đít lẫn bướm nhỏ đều mấp máy hé mở, từng dòng nước ấm áp phun mạnh vào, tạt mở thịt non đỏ hồng.

Hơi nước bốc lên nghi ngút, khiến hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm mê mang ướt át, thanh âm cậu run rẩy: "Đã... sạch sẽ... A... Không chịu nổi..." Chỉ cần nhiều thêm một chút nữa, không chừng cậu sẽ bị dòng nước tạt tới cao trào.

Bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu bị rót đến căng trướng, thân thể chỉ cần đong đưa thôi cũng cảm giác được nước ấm sóng sánh. Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn ngại không đủ, hắn dùng ngón tay banh rộng lỗ bướm ra, thịt non đỏ hỏn lập bị đánh tung, nguồn nước phun thật mạnh vào bên trong, thẳng lên tường thịt tràng đạo, xúc cảm vừa nóng vừa tê dại quả thực làm người ta phát điên.

Hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu tự mở ra càng lúc càng rộng, thắt lưng xoay lắc như dâm xà, miệng bật ra từng tiếng rên rỉ cao vút: "A a a... Thật thoải mái... A... Âm đế bị đánh bay... A ân... Muốn bắn..."

Khoái cảm không ngừng tích lũy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhanh tay di chuyển vòi sen lên xuống, lỗ đít và cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu run rẩy, dòng nước bỗng mạnh mẽ phun một phát lên âm đế, bắp đùi tuyết trắng của cậu liền run rẩy không ngừng, hai cái miệng nhỏ kịch liệt co rút lại, tính khí nhỏ nhắn phía trước bắn ra tinh dịch, hai cái lỗ dâm trước sau đồng thời phun bắn nước dâm.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện tắt nước, Ung Thánh Hựu cao trào xong liền xụi lơ nằm trong bồn tắm, cậu không nhịn được mà thở gấp, hai lỗ nhỏ vẫn còn "phụt phụt" phun nước, có cả nước dâm bị pha loãng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện lấy một ít sữa tắm, xoa xoa hai tay rồi vuốt ve mỗi một tấc da trần trụi của cậu, Ung Thánh Hựu mới vừa cao trào liền không khỏi khẽ rên một tiếng. Rồi hắn bôi một lượng sữa tắm lên hai căn dương vật sớm đã sưng đến phát đau, nhẹ nhàng ra lệnh cho Ung Thánh Hựu: "Dùng tay cầm hai cây đại điểu của tôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu không khống chế được mà quỳ xuống, đôi mắt si mê nhìn chằm chằm cự vật dưới háng nam nhân. Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng cầm dương vật ma sát ấn ấn đầu vú Ung Thánh Hựu, còn vỗ "bép bép" vào mặt cậu, từ trên cao nhìn xuống phân phó: "Tao hóa nghe lời, làm đại dương vật thoải mái mới có thể đút vào hai cái lỗ của em."

"Miệng nhỏ ngứa, muốn ăn dương vật......"

Trong phòng tắm, hai người tiếp tục đắm chìm trong cơn tình dục không cách nào ngừng được.

15\. Chương 14: Yêu Đương Vụng Trộm Trong Văn Phòng, Cưỡng Ép Gọi "ông Xã" (văn Phòng Play)

Ung Thánh Hựu nghỉ ngơi được một ngày rồi bất đắc dĩ quay về làm việc. Khi cậu như thường lệ mở cửa văn phòng của mình ra, bỗng phát hiện rằng bên trong hoàn toàn trống rỗng, không còn một vật nào. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư hơi kinh ngạc, cậu bước ra ngoài gõ gõ bàn trợ lý, nghi ngờ hỏi: "Tiểu Chu, có chuyện gì xảy ra với văn phòng của tôi vậy?"

Trợ lý ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Ung Thánh Hựu, vẻ mặt cũng có chút kinh ngạc, cô phản ứng lại liền vội vàng đứng lên, đáp: "Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, sao hôm nay ngài lại tới? Không phải thân thể của ngài không khoẻ nên phải ở nhà nghỉ ngơi sao?" Rõ ràng phía trên đã nói với cô là hôm nay Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư xin nghỉ để tịnh dưỡng mà.

Ung Thánh Hựu có chút mất tự nhiên rũ mi mắt, cậu giả vờ bình tĩnh nói: "Đã ổn rồi, vấn đề nhỏ thì không nên làm chậm trễ công tác."

Đúng thật là không có gì, chẳng qua chỉ bị Khang biến thái đè ép một ngày và dùng các loại tư thế thử hết một lần mà thôi, Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm khinh bỉ. Hiện tại thắt lưng cậu vẫn còn hơi tê, từng cơn khoái cảm ngập đầu chỉ cần hồi tưởng lại thôi cũng sẽ không tự chủ được mà rùng mình.

"Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, ngài thật chuyên nghiệp."

Nhìn vẻ mặt sùng bái của trợ lý, trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu liền 囧, gương mặt bình tĩnh thiếu chút nữa liền giữ không nổi, cậu lắc lắc đầu, giải thích: "Tôi không tốt như cô nghĩ đâu. Khụ, nói đi tiểu Chu, đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với văn phòng của tôi vậy?" Việc ban ngày ban mặt tuyên dâm cùng Khang biến thái, Ung Thánh Hựu không hề có ý định nói ra chút nào, cậu chỉ đành đánh trống lảng quay lại vấn đề chính.

"Phía trên nói là gần đây công ty đang điều động nhân sự có đầy đủ tiêu chuẩn cao, nên văn phòng của ngài sẽ được chuyển đến tầng 28, sáng nay vừa mới khẩn cấp thông báo đấy ạ."

Giọng nói của trợ lý hàm chứa đáng tiếc, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư là một vị cấp trên không tệ, tính tình ôn hoà, tuy rằng chưa đến mức nhiệt tình nhưng thắng ở chỗ rất tuấn mỹ đẹp mắt, năng lực cũng giỏi vô cùng, ai mà không muốn làm việc với người như vậy chớ?

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, suy nghĩ một đỗi rồi không xác định hỏi lại: "Tầng 28? Nhưng đó không phải là tầng dành cho nhân viên bình thường mà..." Nói chính xác thì nơi đó là khu làm việc riêng của ông chủ Khang.

Lúc này trợ lý mới nhớ lại tầng 28 chính là khu chuyên dụng của Khang tổng, nhưng cô cũng không nghĩ nhiều, vui sướng trả lời: "Vậy có nghĩa là ngài được thăng chức rồi?" Năng lực Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư xuất sắc như vậy, chủ tịch đương nhiên thưởng thức và tín nhiệm nhân tài, do đó mọi người cũng không có ai nghĩ gì nhiều.

"Không thể nào, để tôi lên hỏi xem sao." Ung Thánh Hựu tạm biệt trợ lý, rồi đi về phía thang máy. Về việc này, dù không có não cũng biết là ai đang gây khó dễ, ngoại trừ tên tinh trùng thượng não Khang biến thái ra thì còn ai vào đây nữa?

Ung Thánh Hựu đứng ngoài cửa thang máy, hơi do dự ấn nút, nhưng cũng vừa khéo, lúc cửa thang máy vừa mở ra, Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp nhìn xem bên trong có ai thì đột nhiên bị một lực mạnh mẽ kéo vào. Cậu ngã vào một lồng ngực ấm áp cứng rắn, sau đó liền nghe thấy âm thanh của đối phương vang lên.

"Không phải là để cho em nghỉ ngơi một ngày sao? Sao lại tới đây?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, khoé môi không ngừng câu lên. Mới sáng sớm đã được nhìn thấy người trong lòng, tất nhiên tâm tình của hắn rất tốt.

"Hiện tại đã ổn rồi, hôm nay tôi muốn giao lưu một chút với công ty Lãng Duyệt về mấy bản thiết kế..." Mắt thấy nam nhân sắp hôn lên môi mình, Ung Thánh Hựu liền quay mặt sang chỗ khác. Cậu âm thầm chửi mắng trong lòng, nguyên nhân nghỉ ngơi một ngày còn không phải là do cái tên trước mắt này quậy phá sao!

Nghe thấy hai từ "Lãng Duyệt", tâm tình vốn ngọt ngào hường phấn phấp phới của ông chủ Khang lập tức rớt xuống đáy cốc. Hắn quên mất rằng hôm nay cái thứ mặt trắng Hứa Phương Nam kia sẽ tới, nghĩ như vậy, hắn liền cho rằng biểu hiện tích cực tới công ty của Ung Thánh Hựu là có mục đích khác.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nắm cằm Ung Thánh Hựu, đè cậu lên vách tường lạnh băng của thang máy, trầm giọng nói: "Có phải là vì Hứa Phương Nam nên em mới đến đây không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu sửng sốt, hỏi ngược lại: "Hứa Phương Nam cũng tới sao?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cẩn thận xem xét vẻ mặt của Ung Thánh Hựu, thấy cậu có vẻ không giống như đang giả bộ, sắc mặt âm trầm của hắn mới hòa hoãn một chút, lần này hắn không cho phép cậu trốn nữa! Khang Nghĩa Kiện hôn nhẹ lên mi tâm của Ung Thánh Hựu, nói tiếp: "Đúng, nhưng nếu em dám mắt đi mày lại với hắn, tôi nhất định sẽ trực tiếp chơi em trước mặt mọi người, tuyên bố chủ quyền!"

"Chủ tịch, làm sao ngài biết tôi có "mắt đi mày lại" với anh ta hay không?" Ung Thánh Hựu khinh bỉ liếc xéo nam nhân.

"Mắt em chỉ cần liếc lên người hắn một cái thôi thì cũng coi như là có!" Khang ông chủ bá đạo nói ra quan điểm của mình.

Ung Thánh Hựu: "Ha ha."

Thang máy vừa mở, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức đẩy nam nhân ra, một mình đi ra ngoài trước. Cậu dạo quanh một vòng, nhưng mãi vẫn không thấy phòng làm việc của mình đâu, Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày xoay người nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn đang đứng trong thang máy.

"Khang tổng, ngài đã sắp xếp văn phòng của tôi ở đâu?" Ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu thẳng tắp nhìn về phía người đàn ông bề ngoài là quân tử chính trực nhưng nội tâm lại cực kỳ biến thái dâm tà — Ông chủ Khang.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhướng mày, miệng thì cười đến đứng đắn, nhưng ánh mắt lại rất lộ liễu trắng trợn: "Để tôi dẫn em đi." Cậu thấy nam nhân bước về phía trước, mở cửa văn phòng của hắn ra, rồi sau đó nghiêng người chỉ chỉ vào bên trong cánh cửa, ra hiệu cho cậu đi vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy có chút không ổn, cậu chần chừ vài giây, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn nửa tin nửa ngờ tiến lên, trực tiếp nói rõ lập trường của mình: "Khang tổng, tôi hy vọng trong lúc làm việc thì chúng ta có thể không quấy rầy lẫn nhau, và... tôi nghĩ mình cần phải ước pháp tam chương* với ngài."

(*Ước pháp tam chương: lập ra những quy ước đơn giản.)

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhướng mày càng thêm cao, đôi mắt đen thẳm thâm thúy khiến người ta không cách nào nhìn rõ được cảm xúc bên trong. Hắn gật gật đầu đáp lại, nhấn mạnh: "Phải là "viết" pháp tam chương mới đúng."

Ung Thánh Hựu đi vào theo Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu không để ý văn phòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện chia ra bao nhiêu khu vực, quan trọng là chỗ làm việc của mình đâu rồi, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư híp mắt nhìn đối phương: "Chủ tịch, ngài cho tôi một lời giải thích hợp lý được không?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hất cằm về phía bàn công tác của mình, miệng cười đến không biết liêm sỉ: "Nơi đó không phải còn dư một vị trí sao?" Nói xong hắn liền mạnh mẽ kéo Ung Thánh Hựu đi tới, ấn cậu lên chỗ ngồi bên cạnh hắn, đôi mắt đen thẳm loé lên một chút sắc thái hưng phấn: "Đây là chỗ ngồi của riêng em."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lên ghế mềm, cười nhạt: "Ngồi bên cạnh ngài thì sao tôi có thể tập trung làm việc được đây?"

"Sao lại không thể tập trung làm việc được? Hiện tại đã là giờ hành chính, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư hãy cố gắng thích nghi hoàn cảnh mới đi, đợi lát nữa rồi hãy bắt đầu làm việc." Khang Nghĩa Kiện chia văn phòng của mình thành hai, mọi tư liệu làm việc của Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị hắn dứt khoát dọn lên đây.

Ung Thánh Hựu còn muốn nói lại, nhưng nam nhân đã ngồi lên vị trí bên cạnh, tay cầm lên một phần văn kiện, trông như đang nghiêm túc thẩm tra một việc gì đó. Cậu đành phải tạm thời thỏa hiệp, ổn định tâm tình rồi chuẩn bị bắt tay làm bản thiết kế. Ung Thánh Hựu quá mức tập trung, vì vậy cậu đã không nhìn thấy khóe miệng cong lên một cách quỷ dị của ông chủ Khang.

Khi đang mê mẩn làm việc, đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy dưới người có gì đó kỳ quái, chiếc ghế mềm cậu ngồi lên run run như đang mát xa cọ cọ đáy quần. Ung Thánh Hựu đầu tiên là hết hồn, vốn muốn đứng dậy rời khỏi, nào ngờ cái ghế mát xa quá thoải mái, cặp mông cậu bị cọ đến lắc lư rung lên, Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực kiềm chế cơn run rẩy của mình, nhưng lại không làm được.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, sao em lại run đến lợi hại như thế?" Không biết từ lúc nào Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã lại gần Ung Thánh Hựu, thổi nhẹ một hơi lên tai cậu.

Vành tai mẫn cảm của Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột bị tập kích, cậu buồn bực "hừ" một tiếng: "A... Không có việc gì. Chủ tịch, ngài không cần để ý đến tôi đâu..."

"Tôi là một vị chủ tịch tốt bụng biết săn sóc cấp dưới, làm sao có thể mặc kệ em được?" Hơi thở cực nóng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục quấy phá bên tai cậu, hai tay của hắn chậm rãi sờ soạng thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu, ngón tay thon dài lần mò đến trước ngực, cách lớp áo sơ mi mà xoay tròn đè ép, nhẹ nhàng mân mê âu yếm hai viên thịt vú của Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Cái ghế này..." Cơn chấn động dưới người càng lúc càng rõ ràng, cậu không có khả năng đến bây giờ còn không phát hiện ra.

"Rất thoải mái đúng không?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện cọ cọ cánh môi ướt át của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn ngậm lấy bờ môi dưới của cậu, dùng sức mút gặm, còn đưa đầu lưỡi thô ráp ra liếm láp cả đôi môi. Đồng thời, bàn tay vốn đang nắn bóp đầu vú cũng tiếp tục trượt xuống, chậm rãi dừng ở khóa kéo của chiếc quần, khi thì nhẹ nhàng xoay tròn, khi thì ấn bóp tính khí bên trong.

"Đừng... Đây là văn phòng... A..." Ông chủ và cấp dưới cùng "lăn lộn" ở văn phòng, nếu như bị nhân viên khác thấy được, mặt mũi của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cậu biết giấu chỗ nào đây?

Khang Nghĩa Kiện mạnh mẽ hôn lên đôi môi thốt ra câu cự tuyệt của cậu, đầu lưỡi nóng bỏng cạy mở hàm răng, nhanh chóng luồn vào bên trong. Hắn liếm lên hàm trên của Ung Thánh Hựu, đầu lưỡi thô ráp cuối cùng cũng bắt được cái lưỡi mềm mại, lập tức xông lên cuốn lấy, rồi bắt đầu không ngừng đâm thọc mút vào, nước bọt của hai người liên tục trao đổi cho nhau, có lần không nuốt kịp liền chảy xuống tạo thành một sợ chỉ bạc đầy sắc tình.

Khóa quần của Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo xuống, quần lót bị cởi ra, áo sơ mi cũng bị vén hết lên trên, lộ ra vòng eo tinh tế mềm dẻo. Đôi môi Khang Nghĩa Kiện trượt xuống, đầu tiên là dùng răng gặm cắn đầu vú dựng thẳng một chút, rồi lại tiếp tục đi xuống, bàn tay hắn vuốt ve thắt lưng Ung Thánh Hựu, yêu thích đến không nỡ buông tay, đầu lưỡi ướt nóng bắt đầu liếm một vòng lên cái rốn trên bụng, không ngừng gãi ngứa khiến cơ thể cậu trống rỗng.

"Ân... Ngứa... Khang Nghĩa Kiện... Không muốn......"

Nhưng căn bản là sự ngăn cản của cậu không có bất kỳ tác dụng nào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn tiếp tục đi xuống, hắn ngậm lấy tính khí của cậu, mút mạnh một chút lên lỗ niệu đại, khiến cậu mất tự chủ mà đứng thẳng thắt lưng, tiếng rên rỉ không nhịn được bật thốt lên: "A... Nóng quá... Phía dưới cũng muốn... Cũng muốn..."

"Cũng muốn cái gì?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện tranh thủ hỏi một câu.

"Cũng muốn được đầu lưỡi to lớn liếm láp, a... Bên trong ngứa muốn chết... Ưm..." Cậu hé mở đôi mắt đã phủ một tầng nước mỏng, mị ý khó nén, khí chất dâm đãng toả ra.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện liếm lên nếp nhăn của tính khí, dương vật nhỏ nhắn dần dần bành trướng hơn, đầu khấc phía trên không ngừng chảy ra chất lỏng trong suốt. Hắn tiếp tục đi xuống, ngoạm lấy cái bướm chảy dãi nãy giờ, dùng hàm răng day day hai mảnh thịt mập mập nộn nộn.

"A... A a... Đầu lưỡi của ông chủ... Ưm a... Thật là tuyệt, bướm nhỏ như muốn bị ngâm đến hòa tan......" Nhiệt độ trong khoang miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất cao, đầu lưỡi thô ráp mạnh mẽ, hung bạo liếm láp cái bướm của cậu, chọc nó liên tục run rẩy co giật, thịt non ngoạ nguậy đến lợi hại, nước dâm lã chã tuôn ra không ngừng.

Khang ông chủ còn ác liệt dùng lợi cọ cọ viên âm đế phía trên, hạt châu nhạy cảm làm sao chịu được kích thích lớn như vậy, dưới sự khiêu khích cố tình của Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền lập tức vừa sưng vừa đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân đùa bỡn đến căng chặt thân thể, đôi tay ôm lấy đầu đối phương, hạ thân không biết là chống cự hay là nghênh đón, cặp mông mập vừa run rẩy vừa xoay lắc, dâm đến không chịu nổi.

Mà lúc này, đầu lưỡi Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không hề ngừng lại, hắn cạy khe bướm khép kín ra, đầu lưỡi mạnh mẽ chui thọt vào bên trong như một con rắn, hung bạo liếm láp, móc khuấy, đâm chọc, ma xát vách tường nhạy cảm, thịt non không ngừng mấp máy co giật, còn có ý đồ muốn xoắn chặt lấy cái lưỡi đang xâm phạm, nước dâm cuồn cuộn chảy ra như suối, rất nhanh liền làm ướt cả miệng và cằm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

"A... Bên trong... Nha a... Bướm nhỏ bị đầu lưỡi khuấy hỏng rồi... Ân..." Hạ thân của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư bị đầu lưỡi nam nhân chơi đến rối tinh rối mù, nước sốt nhễ nhại, tuôn trào không ngăn nổi.

Ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhân cơ hội đâm vào lỗ đít đang khẩn trương co rút lại, bên trong vừa chặt vừa ấm, ngón tay hắn cào cào lên nếp gấp của thành ruột. Ung Thánh Hựu liền kêu "a" một tiếng, hai chân thon dài kẹp lấy đầu nam nhân, run rẩy không ngừng, bên trong lại bắt đầu tiết ra một đợt nước dâm.

Đầu lưỡi và ngón tay dần dần không thoả mãn được hai cái miệng nhỏ đang đói khát của Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu rên rỉ câu dẫn Khang Nghĩa Kiện: "Muốn... Đồ vật lớn hơn nữa... Cắm vào lỗ dâm a... Chơi tôi đi..."

16\. Chương 15: Bị Đè Lên Bàn Làm Việc Chơi Lỏng Miệng Nhỏ, Cưỡng Ép Gọi "ông Xã" (cạo Lông Mu, Ngồi Chồm Hổm Ăn "củ Cải")

"Muốn vật lớn hơn nữa? Vậy em cầu tôi đi, tôi thấy vừa lòng thì sẽ khen thưởng cho em."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện ác liệt đút ngón tay vào càng sâu trong tràng đạo, ngón tay thô ráp thẳng tắp thọc trúng tao thịt non mềm, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức "a" một tiếng, lỗ đít đột ngột bị tập kích làm tính khí đằng trước không chịu nổi liền bắn ra, thắt lưng mềm dẻo của cậu vặn vẹo xoay lắc như một con dâm xà.

"Ông chủ... Cầu ngài... Cầu ngài đút tôi ăn hai căn côn thịt lớn... A... Hai cái miệng dâm đều muốn được khen thưởng..." Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân đè sát vô ghế, hai chân bị banh rộng ra. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư ngày thường thanh tâm quả dục nay đã hoàn toàn trở thành bộ dáng yêu hồ quyến rũ câu nhân.

"Sai, điều tôi muốn nghe không phải cái này." Khang biến thái hăng máu bóp một phát lên âm hạch vừa sưng vừa đỏ, quả nhiên, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức lên đỉnh tại chỗ, phun ra một bãi nước dâm ướt cả bản tay của Khang ông chủ.

Khoái cảm trong người Ung Thánh Hựu dâng lên như thuỷ triều, giải toả được một lần cũng không làm thân thể cậu thấy thỏa mãn, ngược lại, ngoại trừ bướm nhỏ ướt đến lợi hại, thịt non bên trong hai lỗ dâm càng thêm điên cuồng ngọa nguậy, cả người đều bị chìm vào cơn đói khát ngập đầu.

"Khang tổng... Ân... Cầu đút no miệng nhỏ a..." Thanh âm Ung Thánh Hựu mang theo một chút lo âu, cậu không biết nam nhân muốn nghe cái gì, chỉ đành phải đem những lời phóng đãng mà mình biết đều nói qua một lần.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện... Bướm dâm vừa mềm vừa nhiều nước như vậy... Ân a... Anh không muốn chơi sao?... Dương vật bự mà đút vào, lỗ nhỏ sẽ chủ động quấn lấy hút chặt... A... Thật thoải mái... Ưm... A..."

Ung Thánh Hựu cắn cắn môi dưới, cậu đã nói đến như thế, mà Khang ông chủ vẫn không dao động, ngoại trừ bàn tay đang vuốt ve cặp mông mật đào càng thêm dùng sức bóp mạnh, căn bản là không thèm tiến lên thao cậu.

"Lại sai rồi. A Đan, Tôi muốn nghe em gọi "ông xã", tốt nhất là hãy luôn luôn gọi như vậy." Khang ông chủ đứng dậy liếm liếm vành tai Ung Thánh Hựu, dụ dỗ đối phương.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vốn đang chìm trong dục vọng đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, cậu quay mặt qua một bên, nhỏ giọng đáp lại một chữ: "Không..."

Những cái khác thì Ung Thánh Hựu có thể chấp nhận được, nhưng cậu lại rất cố chấp đến bất thường đối với cách xưng hô này. "Ông xã" là một từ có địa vị vô cùng to lớn trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, cậu có một phòng tuyến, chỉ khi nào thật sự xác lập quan hệ thì Ung Thánh Hựu mới bằng lòng chân chính giao phó trái tim của mình. Nhưng, từ trước đến nay Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã bày tỏ ý nguyện bên nhau với cậu đâu!

Khang ông chủ thật sự không ngờ là mình sẽ bị cự tuyệt, ngũ quan anh tuấn lập tức bị mây mù bao phủ. Hắn trừng phạt dùng đại điểu dưới háng chọc chọc miệng bướm, bàn tay to "bốp" một phát tát mông thịt, thanh âm vang lên cực kỳ rõ ràng.

"A... Thật đau... Thật tê... Ưm a... A Chu dùng bàn tay tát mông thịt... Trừng phạt tôi... đi..." Trừng phạt xong rồi thì có thể chơi chết mình, nghĩ như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu liền rất mong chờ.

"A Đan dâm oa không chịu gọi tôi là ông xã, em muốn giữ lại để gọi ai? Hửm?"

Đôi mắt sắc bén như chim ưng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện nheo lại, tính tình nóng nảy của hắn lại nổi lên. Hận không thể lập tức nện chết đĩ dâm thèm khát dương vật đang banh hai đùi ngồi trên ghế da này, thế nhưng hiện tại hắn cần phải "trọng chấn phu cương" đã. Khang biến thái bày tỏ hắn nhất định phải nhìn thấy cậu khóc lóc cầu xin "ông xã chơi em đi".

"Tôi... sai rồi... A... Miệng nhỏ thật sự ngứa đến hỏng... Nếu hỏng rồi sẽ không cắn dương vật lớn nữa, ông chủ cũng sẽ thấy không thoải mái..."

Từ đầu đến cuối Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vẫn không chịu gọi một tiếng ông xã, thậm chí còn "uy hiếp" ngược lại. Nước dâm chảy xuống bề mặt ghế, tụ đọng lại một chỗ rồi lần nữa lăn xuống "tí tách" rơi trên mặt đất, miệng bướm không ngừng phun ra mật dịch, hai mép thịt mấp máy như một đoá hoa hồng nở rộ vào buổi sáng.

Đợi mãi không nghe thấy lời thỏa hiệp của Ung Thánh Hựu, Khang biến thái hoàn toàn vặn vẹo, hai mắt đỏ đậm. Hắn đứng dậy, thanh âm lạnh lẽo âm độ vang lên: "Dù chủ nhân trừng phạt ra sao, tao nô đều nguyện ý?"

Ung Thánh Hựu mơ hồ gật gật đầu, cậu dán mặt gần sát vào hai căn dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hôn mỗi cây một cái: "Chủ nhân kêu tôi làm, làm cái gì cũng được... A... Tao nô sai rồi...muốn chịu trừng phạt..."

Môi mỏng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cong lên một cách quỷ dị, nói: "Vậy hiện tại nghe mệnh lệnh của chủ nhân, bò đến bàn công tác rồi ngồi chồm hổm kiểu trung bình tấn đi."

Lúc này thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu đã ngứa không chịu nổi, hai cái lỗ dâm nãy giờ vẫn luôn chảy dãi, đầu vú thì vừa cứng vừa đỏ. Ung Thánh Hựu căn bản không suy nghĩ được, cậu chỉ nghe lời cởi sạch quần tây cùng quần lót của mình, cả người mặc mỗi chiếc áo sơ mi rồi run rẩy bò lên bàn làm việc rộng lớm. Hai tay và hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu chống lên trên bàn, nằm bò như một con chó cái, cặp mắt ướt át đáng thương mang theo dụ dỗ nhìn về phía Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

"Ngồi chồm hổm kiểu trung bình tấn." Khang Nghĩa Kiện ác liệt nhấn mạnh lại lần nữa, hắn kéo ngăn kéo ra, lấy từ bên trong ra một cây dao cạo râu còn chưa mở bọc, gương mặt âm trầm thoáng hiện lên một chút hưng phấn xen lẫn tà ác.

Ung Thánh Hựu bò dậy, cặp chân thon dài trần trụi chậm rãi gấp lại ngồi xổm xuống, gò mông mập vểnh trắng nõn tạo thành một độ cong mê người. Hai chân cậu tách ra một khoảng cách nhất định, dẫn đến hai cái miệng nhỏ dưới háng cũng bị kéo mở, khiến cho chất lỏng trong suốt thuận đường chảy xuống, một giọt, hai giọt......

Giọt nước "tí tách" nhỏ lên bàn làm việc sậm màu, hai cái lỗ dâm cùng thi nhau chảy dãi, đầu tiên thì tạo thành hai hàng nước trên bàn, chờ đến khi chảy đến không đếm xuể, rất nhanh nước dâm đã đọng lại một vũng trên bàn.

"Chủ nhân... Chủ nhân... Cầu ngài..." Ung Thánh Hựu nãy giờ ngồi xổm trên ở bàn làm việc, cảm giác ngồi kiểu tư thế này thật lâu cũng không hề dễ chịu, hiện tại thanh âm của cậu đã có chút run rẩy, thân thể cũng đã phát run.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất hài lòng nhìn tình cảnh trước mắt, lúc này hắn đang đứng ở phía dưới, tầm mắt chỉ cần hơi hơi hướng lên thôi thì cũng có thể nhìn thấy phong cảnh dưới thân của Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng rõ ràng.

Bởi vì ngồi kiểu trung bình tấn, nên cặp mông của Ung Thánh Hựu thoạt nhìn rất tươi mới đầy đặn, âm hạch phía trước vừa múp vừa sưng, hai mảnh thịt bướm hồng hào diễm lệ, khiến khe nhỏ ở giữa gần như hoàn toàn bị che lấp. Một lượng nước dâm từ trong bướm chảy dọc xuống lỗ đít, miệng cúc hồng nhạt của Ung Thánh Hựu bị nhuộm đến lấp lánh trơn bóng, thoạt nhìn hết sức ngon miệng.

"Ngồi thấp xuống chút nữa, chủ nhân muốn giúp em làm một chuyện." Lúc này Khang ông chủ đã mở bọc dao cạo râu ra, đây cũng không phải là một vật bình thường, mà là một cây dao cạo râu tình thú đã được hắn đặc chế.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe lời ngồi thấp xuống nữa, cái bướm và lỗ đít đều ngoạ nguậy đến lợi hại, nhu cầu cấp bách lúc này của chúng là muốn được cự điểu lấp đầy đút no. Ung Thánh Hựu nâng cặp mắt ướt át lên, "Chủ nhân... Tôi ngồi xổm tốt lắm rồi..."

Khang tổng lại lần nữa lấy từ ngăn kéo ra một tuýp kem cạo râu, bề ngoài nó nhìn có vẻ rất bình thường, chỉ có Khang ông chủ mới biết đây là một vật dùng để gia-tăng-kích-thích.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bóp ra một khối kem lên trên tay, sau đó thong thả bôi lên lông mu dưới háng Ung Thánh Hựu. Thật ra lông mu của cậu không rậm rạp, cũng tương đối mềm mại, nhưng mà Khang ông chủ muốn chơi đa dạng các loại trò nên rất tự nhiên mà chém bừa lý do: "Ngoan, tôi chỉ muốn nhìn bộ dáng bị cạo lông mao của em thôi."

"Ngô... Chủ nhân muốn làm gì tao nô cũng được, chủ nhân thích sao thì liền biến thành như vậy... Cầu chủ nhân cạo rớt lông mu... A..." Nghe thấy nam nhân muốn cạo rớt lông mao của mình, thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu càng thêm xấu hổ nhạy cảm, nước dâm càng "tí tách" rơi xuống một cách mất tự chủ.

Dưới tác dụng của tuýp kem cạo râu, hạ thân Ung Thánh Hựu rất nhanh liền xuất hiện bọt biển màu trắng. Khang Nghĩa Kiện không chỉ bôi kem lên mỗi lông mu, mà còn bôi luôn một lớp lên cả hai cái miệng nhỏ, hắn nhìn thấy có vẻ đã ổn rồi liền bật chốt dao cạo râu, tiếng máy móc rất nhỏ lập tức vang lên, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đưa dao cạo râu tới gần hạ thể của cậu, cạo xuống từng chút từng chút một.

"A... Lạnh quá... A a a... Rung... rung thật lợi hại nha... A ân..." Ung Thánh Hựu thiếu chút nữa liền không ngồi xổm được, ngay lúc dao cạo râu chạm vào nơi riêng tư, một cảm xúc lạnh lẽo khiến cậu không nhịn được kêu lên thành tiếng. Dao cạo râu rung rung ma sát đáy chậu, ma sát miệng nhỏ, thật sự là quá sướng, cảm giác như cái háng đang bị ma sát kịch liệt.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười nhạo một tiếng, chỉnh dao cạo râu đến mức cao nhất, chế độ đó còn có thể sinh ra một luồng điện nhỏ, hắn điều khiển dao cạo râu lên lên xuống xuống ở hạ thân Ung Thánh Hựu.

Bất thình lình bị cơn chấn động mạnh cùng dòng điện đột kích, hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức trợn tròn, trong miệng phát ra từng tiếng kêu rên sợ hãi: "A a a... Chủ nhân... Chuyện gì xảy ra... Thật kích thích... Thật tê... Từ bỏ... Ưm a...... Âm đế của tao nô muốn cao trào... A... Bị chơi hỏng rồi..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không duy trì nổi nữa, hai chân cậu mềm nhũn trực tiếp quỳ lên bàn làm việc, bướm dâm và lỗ đít bị bôi kem cũng bắt đầu không bình thường, bên ngoài lỗ nhỏ nóng bừng tê dại, cảm giác như bị hàng vạn con kiến gặm cắn, ngứa đến muốn phát điên, Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn lấy tay thọc vào, vội vàng móc khuấy gãi ngứa.

"Ô ngô... Không chịu nổi... A... Muốn dương vật lớn chữa ngứa... A ha... Muốn bị *** đến tao tâm... Bị đại điểu thọc vào trong tử cung... A a a... Tao nô bị tra tấn điên rồi... Tao nô sai rồi..."

Luồng điện yếu ớt tê dại trực tiếp kích Ung Thánh Hựu đến cao trào, âm đế run rẩy, hai mảnh thịt mở ra khép lại, lỗ bướm cũng bắt đầu run rẩy co giật, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt bạch quang chợt lóe, tính khí lập tức bắn ra tinh dịch, lỗ đít cũng không biết khi nào đã đến cao trào, một bãi nước dâm "phụt phụt" phun lên bàn làm việc, mùi vị tình dục nháy mắt lan toả ra.

"Muốn... Muốn ông chủ... Lỗ đít cùng cái bướm đều thèm ăn dương vật... A... Chịu không nổi... Ngứa chết rồi... Ưm a... Muốn bị thao hỏng trên bàn làm việc..."

Ung Thánh Hựu đặt mông ngồi bệch trên bàn, hai chân trực tiếp banh đến rộng nhất, cuối cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng rút dao cạo râu lại. Lúc này toàn bộ lông mu đã bị cạo sạch sẽ, nơi riêng tư trắng nõn bị nhìn không sót cái gì, hai cái lỗ dâm bên trong đỏ bừng đẹp mắt. Khang Nghĩa Kiện trêu chọc thổi một hơi lên một cái miệng nhỏ, lập tức khiến nó run rẩy co giật.

"Gọi tôi làm gì? Tao nô thật không ngoan, xem ra vẫn nên tăng độ trừng phạt cho em. Nếu tao cẩu hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ, tôi sẽ cho hai cái lỗ dâm của em ăn dương vật bự."

Khang ông chủ nói xong liền leo lên bàn làm việc, hắn ngã người nằm xuống, cởi bỏ dây lưng cùng khóa kéo, hai căn côn thịt thô đen dữ tợn nháy mắt bật ra. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn đôi mắt tràn đầy si mê khát vọng của Ung Thánh Hựu, cất tiếng ra lệnh.

"Tao nô lại đây, dùng hai cái lỗ dâm của em lần lượt đặt lên trên quy đầu. Tuyệt đối không được đi vào, trò chơi này có tên "ngồi chồm hổm chơi củ cải", nếu để đại quy đầu đi vào thì nhiệm vụ thất bại, chắc chắn sẽ không được ăn côn thịt."

Vừa nghe không được ăn côn thịt, khóe mắt Ung Thánh Hựu liền chảy ra một ít nước mắt, cậu bò qua cầu xin: "Đừng... Muốn ăn đại quy đầu... Tao nô hiểu rồi... Ưm a..."

Cậu cưỡi lên trên người Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đầu tiên là dùng tay đẩy âm thần ra, đặt quy đầu của căn dương vật thứ nhất lên khe thịt. Ngay lúc hai mảnh thịt bướm chạm đến cây dương vật nóng bỏng, lỗ nhỏ liền mấp máy ngoạ nguậy, như hận không thể lập tức nuốt trọn đại điểu vào trong cơ thể.

Chuẩn bị tốt cho căn côn thịt đầu tiên xong, cậu tiếp tục dùng ngón tay chọc mở lỗ đít, đặt căn dương vật thứ hai ngay miệng cúc, hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu phát run, cảm giác như chỉ một giây tiếp theo thôi thì sẽ mềm oặt ngã ngồi xuống dưới.

"A... Quy đầu bự chọc trúng cái lỗ... Thật nóng thật cứng... Muốn bị ông chủ thao mở miệng nhỏ..." Hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu ướt đẫm nước mắt. Nhiệt độ nóng bỏng của dương vật hấp dẫn lỗ dâm, thịt non bên trong điên cuồng mấp máy ngoạ nguậy, như cảm nhận được dương vật lớn đang ở bên ngoài, hận không thể thi nhau chen chúc để mút đại điểu.

Hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu càng lúc càng khuỵ thấp xuống, dương vật cũng ngày một lún sâu hơn, hai cái miệng nhỏ thèm ăn dương vật đến không rời bỏ được. Đúng lúc này, thanh âm âm trầm lạnh lẽo của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng vang lên: "Không được ngã xuống, mau rút lên!"

Trên trán Ung Thánh Hựu đã chảy ra một lớp mồ hôi mỏng, đôi môi đỏ bừng, thần sắc thống khổ khó nhịn. Thịt non bên trong cảm nhận được nhiệt độ và độ cứng của dương vật, tư vị hai lỗ nhỏ bị kéo căng thật sự là quá sung sướng, hiện tại mà bảo rút ra thì thật khiến cậu sống không bằng chết.

Nhưng lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu không dám làm trái lời, cậu cắn cắn môi, chậm rãi chổng mông cao lên, dương vật lớn từng chút từng chút một rời bỏ miệng nhỏ, cảm giác trống rỗng nháy mắt bao phủ khắp cả người. Trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ muốn mình bị xỏ xuyên, muốn được nam nhân kia hung bạo *** mạnh... A... cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không chịu nổi nữa, lý trí và phòng tuyến dục vọng không ngừng bị ăn mòn đến hoàn toàn sụp đổ.

Cậu si mê nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, chậm rãi hé môi nói: "Ông xã... Muốn anh thao... Em là của anh... A... Mau mau nện bay lỗ dâm... Ân a... Chơi đến hư luôn đi..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nãy giờ nhịn đến đau khổ cuối cùng cũng nghe được điều mình muốn, cự long dưới háng lập tức bành trướng, hắn hung bạo nắc háng lên, mà đồng thời, sức lực toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu cũng như bị rút sạch hết, hai chân cậu mềm nhũn, cả người liền dùng sức ngồi xuống.

Hai loại lực đạo va chạm nhau, một đi lên một đi xuống, tạo thành một lực chấn động thật mạnh. Quy đầu to béo nháy mắt phá xuyên tầng tầng mị thị cùng ruột non cản trở, một phát thọc thẳng đến chỗ sâu nhất của hai cái miệng nhỏ, nước sốt bị dập đến văng tung toé, thịt non sau khi phản ứng lại liền điên cuồng mấp máy ép xoắn côn thịt bự.

Hai căn dương vật thô to đồng thời thọc đến điểm dâm ngứa nhất và miệng tử cung chật hẹp, tường thịt bị ma sát đến nóng phỏng một mảng. Trong nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu liền lên đỉnh dục vọng, tính khí, cái bướm và lỗ đít, cả ba chỗ cùng lúc phun ra chất lỏng sềnh sệch, cơn khoái cảm ngập đầu dâng lên nhấn chìm lý trí, Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến nỗi da đầu tê dại, ngay cả ngón chân cũng co quắp giật giật.

"Ân a a a... Ông xã thật giỏi... Đĩ dâm bị ông xã chơi đến cao trào, lỗ dâm phun nước... A... Ông xã lại đến, thọc vô trong bụng... Ân nga... Miệng nhỏ muốn ăn tinh dịch của ông xã..." Một khi phòng tuyến đã bị phá vỡ, Ung Thánh Hựu liền không còn chút cố kỵ nào, một tiếng rồi một tiếng "ông xã", một tiếng rồi một tiếng "sướng quá", dâm đãng đến cực điểm.

"Ông xã sẽ đút em ăn côn thịt lớn, hai căn dương vật cùng lúc khuấy nát thịt non, *** nát lỗ dâm của em!" Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu đang cưỡi ở trên người mình, mạnh mẽ xoay lại đè cậu lên bàn làm việc. Bóp chặt thắt lưng, nâng mông Ung Thánh Hựu lên rồi điên cuồng nắc háng *** vào, hai căn dương vật bự cùng lúc kết hợp chặt chẽ với miệng nhỏ trước sau.

Quy đầu to béo làm hai bên tường thịt bị kéo căng đến cực hạn, cảm giác như chỉ cần một giây tiếp theo thôi thì lỗ dâm vừa sưng vừa đỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ lập tức bị xé rách. Vòng eo người dưới thân không ngừng vặn vẹo xoay lắc, nghênh hợp nhịp điệu cùng va chạm của Khang ông chủ, mỗi lần côn thịt thọc vô rút ra đều kéo theo thịt non cắn chặt không tha cùng bọt mép màu trắng dâm mĩ.

Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ đến dọa người, dương vật bị miệng nhỏ ấm áp ép chặt sướng muốn chết. Gân xanh trên trán nổi lên, hắn bóp mạnh rồi banh gò mông mật đào ra, trong đầu chỉ toàn nghĩ dùng cự điểu thô to thọc nát hai cái lỗ dâm của người dưới thân.

Hai người đều trầm luân giữa cơn dục vọng, từng đợt va chạm liên tục như rung động đến linh hồn của họ, thân thể và tinh thần đều thỏa mãn, khiến hai người không ngừng thở gấp, chiếc bàn làm việc dưới thân cũng bị đụng đến phát ra từng tiếng vang dội.

Cả người Ung Thánh Hựu phát run, toàn thân phiếm hồng, đôi mắt hẹp dài quyến rũ ướt đẫm, đôi tay cậu vòng qua ôm lấy nam nhân đang cày cấy trên người, không ngừng chổng mông lên để nghênh hợp hắn. Âm đế bị mài đến có chút đau đớn, nhưng vẫn không ngăn nổi cơn sung sướng chết người trong cơ thể. Hai miệng nhỏ bị chơi đến càng lúc càng xoắn chặt, nhưng vẫn không biết liêm sỉ mà khát vọng càng nhiều, Ung Thánh Hựu không chịu nổi liền rên cao.

"A... Dương vật ông xã thật lớn, muốn chết... Ưm a... Dương vật bự mau cắm lỏng lỗ dâm đi... A... Đừng rời khỏi... A a a... Ông xã thật lợi hại... Đĩ dâm không muốn rời bỏ dương vật to của ông xã... A... Muốn, muốn ông xã chơi miệng nhỏ mỗi ngày... Ân a... Thích nhất ông xã......"

Nhiệt độ hai lỗ nhỏ càng lúc càng cao, thịt non bên trong như mất tự chủ mà không ngừng mút mát quy đầu to béo, nước dâm liên tục róc rách chảy ra, khiến trên bàn đều đọng thành từng vũng tao dịch. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi đầu gặm cắn đầu vú đỏ bừng của Ung Thánh Hựu, côn thịt lớn phía dưới điên cuồng *** mấy trăm phát.

Chờ đến khi nước dâm bên trong cái bướm tưới lên dương vật, lúc này quy đầu xấu xí dữ tợn mới nới lỏng lỗ tiểu ra, tinh dịch đặc sệt được tích cóp nãy giờ nháy mắt phun ra cọ rửa tử cung và tràng đạo, lỗ nhỏ vốn nóng rát lại bị nóng đến phun nước lần nữa. Toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu căng chặt, chỉ biết dùng sức ôm chặt nam nhân ở trên, mông thịt trắng nõn run rẩy không ngừng.

"A a a... Nóng quá... Ông xã... Được ăn tinh dịch của ông xã rồi... A... Thật no... A a..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện rút đại điểu còn chưa mềm xuống ra, hai cái lỗ của Ung Thánh Hựu đã không khép lại được, từng luồng tinh dịch sềnh sệch chảy ra từ miệng nhỏ đỏ tươi, "tách tách" nhỏ giọt lên bàn làm việc sậm màu. Hai mảnh thịt bướm còn hơi lật ra, muốn khép lại để che lấp khe thịt nhưng làm thế nào cũng khép lại nổi, lỗ đít thì bị căng thành một cái động tròn lớn, chảy chảy tinh dịch, thịt non đỏ hồng bị lật ra bên ngoài, nhìn vừa đáng thương vừa thiếu thao.

Thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn còn dư âm của cơn cao trào, tính khí bắn đến cạn kiệt tinh dịch cuối cùng lại phun ra từng tia nước tiểu màu vàng. Cậu mềm oặt nằm lên bàn làm việc, hạ thân lầy lội không chịu nổi, thoạt nhìn như đã bị chơi hỏng.

"Còn muốn ông xã chơi em không?"

"Muốn... Muốn lúc làm việc vẫn luôn ngậm côn thịt ông xã... Miệng nhỏ muốn ăn no... Ưm a......" Giọng nói ngọt ngấy xen lẫn lời âu yếm dâm đãng vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng thần, cậu cảm giác mình dường như càng lúc càng mê muội người đàn ông này...

17\. Chương 16: Trợ Lý Của Ông Xã Đi Vào, Giấu Người Yêu Dưới Bàn Làm Việc Rồi Tiếp Tục Chơi Lỏng Miệng Nhỏ

Ngày đó, Ung Thánh Hựu bị ông chủ Khang thô bạo đè lên bàn làm việc mà chơi đủ trò dâm loạn, tất nhiên không thể tham dự buổi giao lưu về các bản thiết kế với công ty Lãng Duyệt. Trong lòng cậu thậm chí còn trộm hoài nghi vài lần, hẳn là Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã cố ý chọn đúng khoảng thời gian đó để làm tình, mục đích là ngăn không cho cậu gặp mặt Hứa Phương Nam.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ tới lúc hai người làm đến phân đoạn cuối cùng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã lôi kéo cậu ngồi lên cái ghế da vẫn luôn rung động không ngừng rồi tiếp tục làm tình. Từng cơn chấn động của chiếc ghế kèm thêm lực đạo mạnh mẽ của nam nhân, hỏa lực mười phần, làm hai điểm dâm trong người bị đâm đến mềm nhũn tê dại, cậu ngoại trừ chỉ biết mở chân để hắn thao làm, còn lại đều không thể làm nổi bất kỳ hành động phản kháng nào.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rất rõ khi đó đã xảy ra một tình huống vô cùng mạo hiểm, hiện tại nghĩ lại cậu vẫn còn thấy có chút sợ hãi, Khang biến thái thật sự quá mức điên cuồng.

Trong lúc hai người đang "quện" nhau đến hường phấn phấp phới, bỗng nhiên bên ngoài lại vang lên tiếng gõ cửa của trợ lý của nam nhân. Nếu văn phòng chủ tịch không được cách âm tốt, không chừng tiếng rên rỉ gọi giường của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đã bị người bên ngoài nghe thấy từ lâu rồi.

Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi trên người Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị tiếng vang ngoài cửa làm cho sửng sốt, hai cái miệng nhỏ cũng kinh hoảng mà xoắn chặt hai căn dương vật bên trong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị thịt non của Ung Thánh Hựu kẹp sướng đến da đầu tê dại, thiếu chút nữa liền xuất tinh.

"Đừng kẹp chặt như vậy, suýt chút thì bị em kẹp bắn rồi." Khang Nghĩa Kiện dán sát bên tai Ung Thánh Hựu, nhẹ giọng kích thích cậu.

Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư rất rối loạn, nhưng cặp mông vẫn như trước vặn vẹo lắc lên lắc xuống, hai cái miệng nhỏ mút chặt đại điểu không tha. Còn một chút nữa thôi là đến cao trào rồi, một chút nữa...

Cậu căn bản là dừng không được, thịt non liều mạng ngậm nuốt quy đầu to béo, chỉ hy vọng được ăn dương vật vào càng sâu bên trong, nước dâm "tí tách" nhỏ giọt xuống, làm ướt nhẹp lông chim đen rậm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thậm chí còn ướt cả ghế da dưới thân.

"A... Ông xã... Không muốn... Rút ra đi... Bên ngoài có người, sẽ bị phát hiện..." Thanh âm Ung Thánh Hựu phát ra có chút run rẩy, hai tay chống lên bàn làm việc của cậu cũng bị lực đạo nam nhân chấn đến phát run, toàn thân mồ hôi nhễ nhại.

"Thật sự không muốn? Vậy tôi lập tức thỏa mãn yêu cầu của em." Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn thần thái phóng đãng lẳng lơ của Ung Thánh Hựu liền biết cậu không có khả năng thật sự muốn hắn rút ra. Khoé miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện cong lên thành một nụ cười tà ác, hai tay hắn bóp bóp cặp mông đầy đặn của cậu rồi nâng lên, giả bộ làm động tác muốn rút ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được dương vật bự từng chút từng chút một rời khỏi thân thể, cậu mở to miệng ra sức hô hấp như cá mắc cạn, thịt non bên trong hai cái lỗ dưới người càng thêm điên cuồng hút lấy quy đầu to béo, tường thịt lại càng mấp máy vô cùng lợi hại, tao tâm thật muốn bị quy đầu lớn thọc vào...

Ung Thánh Hựu không muốn hai căn dương vật rời bỏ thân thể mình, mắt thấy chúng sắp rút ra được một nửa, cậu buông đôi tay đang chống đỡ mặt bàn ra, cặp mông trắng nõn dính đầy nước dâm trực tiếp ngồi mạnh xuống, khiến dương vật lại lần nữa thọc thẳng đến tận cùng, thô bạo ma sát tường thịt, một phát *** trúng vào tao tâm đang ngứa gần chết.

Loại khoái cảm đột ngột này làm hô hấp Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng thêm thâm trầm, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng càng dâm đãng rên rỉ hơn nữa.

"A a... Sướng quá... Từ bỏ... Không muốn dương vật ông xã rời bỏ lỗ dâm của chó cái... A... Chơi chết em đi..." Hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy, thắt lưng xoay lắc không ngừng, loại tư thế này càng khiến dương vật bự đâm vào càng sâu, khoái cảm cũng càng tăng thêm mãnh liệt.

"Nhưng mà bảo bối, ông xã em còn công việc cần làm nữa, em nói xem nên làm sao bây giờ? Lát nữa là tôi phải cho người vào nói chuyện rồi."

Khang ông chủ nhận thấy thịt non bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu hút chặt lại, hắn thậm chí còn không cần động mạnh, ghế da dưới thân đã kéo hắn rung động theo, giống như một cái máy mô-tơ thúc đẩy bình thường. Khang Nghĩa Kiện phát hiện rằng mình chỉ cần đe doạ một chút thôi, lỗ nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu sẽ lập tức kẹp càng chặt hơn, nước dâm cũng phun ra càng thêm nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe vậy liền hoảng loạn lắc đầu: "Không muốn đâu ông xã... Ân a... Sẽ bị nhìn thấy... Dâm đãng như thế... A a... Đừng kêu người vào... Làm bọn họ rời đi đi... Ô... Cầu anh......"

Khoé miệng Khang biến thái càng nhếch lên cao hơn nữa, hắn rút vài tờ giấy ra rồi lau sạch chất lỏng trên bàn làm việc, sau đó chỉnh độ rung của ghế đến nhỏ nhất. Xong xuôi hết mọi việc, hắn mới phân phó Ung Thánh Hựu.

"A Đan, em cúi người xuống đi, rồi dùng hai tay chống lên mặt đất, như vậy thì người khác sẽ không nhìn thấy được em. Chút nữa cũng không được phép kêu ra tiếng, nếu như bị ai nghe được thì tôi sẽ rất tức giận, em cũng sẽ cảm thấy không dễ chịu."

Bàn làm việc của Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất lớn, không gian phía dưới cũng rộng rãi, nửa người của hắn đều giấu dưới bàn, tuyệt đối sẽ không có ai phát hiện ra điều khác thường.

"Không... Ô... Em sợ... A a... Đừng đâm nữa...... Miệng tử cung phát run rồi, tràng đạo cũng muốn... A... Không muốn..." Hai tay Ung Thánh Hựu chống lên mặt đất, hạ thân vẫn còn kết hợp chặt chẽ với côn thịt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu hoảng sợ lắc lắc đầu.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhéo một phát lên đầu vú Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó sửa sang lại tây trang nhăn nhúm của mình, rồi gõ gõ tay lên mặt bàn tạo ra tiếng vang thanh thuý, "Vào đi."

Trợ lý lập tức mở cửa đi vào báo cáo: "Khang tổng, đại biểu bên phía công ty Lãng Duyệt đã tới, chúng ta cần Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đứng ra." Trợ lý nhìn xung quanh mà không thấy bóng dáng Ung Thánh Hựu đâu, y không khỏi cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc.

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư bị giấu dưới bàn nghe thấy tên của mình được nhắc đến, lỗ dâm kinh hoảng lập tức co rút lại. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được miệng nhỏ đang kịch liệt mấp máy, hắn nổi ý trừng phạt đút côn thịt vào càng sâu bên trong, hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức trợn to, rơi lệ không ngừng, cậu bị lần va chạm này làm thiếu chút nữa liền kêu ra tiếng. Ung Thánh Hựu há to miệng gắng sức hô hấp, liều mạng đè tiếng rên của mình xuống.

Sắc mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn bình tĩnh như thường, có người ngoài ở đây khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thấy xấu hổ và căng thẳng đến cực điểm, hai cái miệng nhỏ dưới háng kẹp chặt chưa từng có, vừa nóng vừa trơn. Tư thế này còn khiến cây dương vật thứ hai chuẩn xác chọc ngay điểm dâm trong lỗ đít của cậu, quy đầu to béo không ngừng ma sát nghiền nát chỗ đó. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cảm giác được hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu ngày càng run rẩy hơn, thịt non bên trong ngoạ nguậy vô cùng mãnh liệt, đây hẳn là biểu hiện sắp sửa cao trào, vậy thì...

Ông chủ Khang cười gian, hắn chậm rãi đưa một bàn tay xuống dưới bàn, sờ soạng lên âm đế nằm trên bướm nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng hai ngón tay ngắt nhéo, ma sát rồi bóp lại kéo ra. Cặp mông Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng run rẩy, rốt cuộc cậu không chịu nổi nữa, miệng tử cung vừa mở, tràng đạo và cái bướm liền đồng thời phun ra một bãi nước dâm như đi tiểu, tường thịt gắt gao co bóp hút chặt, cậu sắp không nhịn được nữa rồi...

"Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đang có việc, trước tiên hãy đổi tạm một người để ứng phó bọn họ đi. Nếu không còn gì nữa, ngươi có thể ra ngoài." Khóe mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ lên, hai căn dương vật dưới háng thật sự bị hút sướng vô cùng, bây giờ hắn chỉ muốn đè cậu lại, hung hăng nện mấy trăm phát vô hai cái lỗ dâm nhiều nước kia, sau đó rót cạn tinh dịch vào sâu trong tử cung lẫn tràng đạo của Ung Thánh Hựu.

"Vâng, Khang tổng." Trợ lý nghe được một chút thanh âm đứt quãng, nhưng y không dám nghĩ quá nhiều, lập tức xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Ngay khi trợ lý vừa đóng cửa lại, Khang ông chủ liền lôi Ung Thánh Hựu lên, banh mạnh hai chân cậu ra, hai cây lưỡi dao sắc bén dưới háng lại lần nữa *** sâu vào, điên cuồng nắc háng thọc vào rút ra mấy trăm phát.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm thèm muốn chết, cậu ra sức xoay lắc vòng eo nghênh hợp nam nhân, từng lời nói dâm đãng không ngừng vang lên: "A a a... Ông xã, đĩ dâm muốn chết... Muốn chết... A a... Sướng quá... Cầu anh chơi tới tử cung... A... Ân a... Bắn cho em... Dùng tinh dịch cọ rửa hai cái lỗ dâm... A......"

Cuối cùng, Ung Thánh Hựu cũng được ăn tinh dịch vừa đặc vừa nóng của Khang ông chủ như ý muốn, hai người cứ vậy mà lăn lộn trong văn phòng cả một buổi sáng.

*

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư nhớ lại cảnh tượng lúc ấy liền không nhịn được mà xấu hổ, sau sự việc đó, cậu đã trịnh trọng tuyên bố với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, là cậu chắc chắn phải có một văn phòng riêng của mình!

May mà, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng hiểu rõ nếu hắn và Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự ở chung một phòng làm việc, không chừng hai người sẽ trình diễn tiết mục tình cảm mãnh liệt mỗi ngày mất. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối với Ung Thánh Hựu như người nghiện thuốc phiện, Ung Thánh Hựu đối với Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng có gì khác đâu?

Ung Thánh Hựu thỉnh thoảng nhìn thời gian một chút, Hứa Phương Nam đã gửi cho cậu một đoạn tin nhắn, cậu đã tự hỏi và băn khoăn thật lâu mới đồng ý gặp mặt đối phương. Có một số việc luôn cần phải giải thích rõ ràng, bên cạnh đó, loại chuyện như này cũng không thể để Khang đại dấm chua biết được

18\. Chương 17: Bị Ông Xã "bắt Gian" Tại Chỗ, Cầu Xin Tha Thứ Và Ngoan Ngoãn Chấp Nhận Nam Nhân Trừng Phạt

Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ nhàng bò từ trên giường xuống, cậu lần mò thật lâu mới tìm được bộ y phục của mình lẫn trong căn phòng lộn xộn đầy quần áo này, nhưng tiếc là bộ đồ đó đã bị dính không ít tinh dịch cùng nước dâm của hai người.

Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ đành lo sợ trong lòng mà kéo tủ quần áo ra, chọn lựa lấy một bộ quần áo từ bên trong. Cậu vừa chọn vừa thấp thỏm quay đầu nhìn người đàn ông anh tuấn gợi cảm đang ngủ trên giường, cậu sợ mình sẽ đánh thức đối phương.

Người nằm trên giường lúc này chính là ông chủ Khang của chúng ta, hắn đang nằm tư thế đưa lưng về phía cậu. Từ góc độ của Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn qua thì có thể thấy được tấm lưng rắn chắc của hắn, vai rộng chân dài, mỗi một bộ phận đều ẩn giấu khí chất sắc bén và gợi cảm. Người đàn ông này vẫn luôn có thể dễ dàng khiến cậu chết mê chết mệt như vậy...

Nhưng khi Ung Thánh Hựu Đa tỉnh lại từ trong cơn say mê, cậu nhớ đến mặt dày vô sỉ của nam nhân liền không khỏi có chút buồn bực. Hôm nay là ngày cuối tuần, vốn dĩ Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đã xếp xong lịch trình cho một ngày nghỉ thoải mái, ai ngờ Khang biến thái lại bò từ ống nước lên rồi cường thế chui vào nhà cậu lần nữa.

Ngang nhiên chiếm chỗ không nói, mà đằng này hắn còn tự ý tuyên bố muốn ký kết "hiệp định sống chung" đầy xấu hổ với cậu. Chuyện về sau thì lại càng thêm thuận lý thành chương, ban ngày ban mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn lôi kéo cậu tiến hành mấy cuộc "khiêu chiến" theo tiêu chuẩn của hắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu ăn mặc chỉnh tề xong, trước khi đi, cậu bước đến đầu giường nhìn thoáng qua Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hẳn là hắn rất mệt mỏi đi. Có người nói ông chủ Khang đã ngồi xử lý công vụ trong văn phòng suốt cả đêm, lúc này dưới mí mắt của nam nhân xác thực hiện lên quầng thâm nhàn nhạt.

"Em sẽ trở về nhanh thôi."

Ung Thánh Hựu mở miệng nhỏ giọng nói, đôi mắt nhẹ nhàng nhu tình như nước nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang say ngủ. Có một số việc cậu phải tự mình giải quyết, nhưng đồng thời cậu cũng lo sợ là nam nhân sẽ biết được mình và Hứa Phương Nam đã hẹn gặp nhau.

Nếu như Khang Nghĩa Kiện biết được thì sao đây?... Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự không cách nào tưởng tượng nổi, thậm chí cậu cũng không dám suy nghĩ thêm nữa. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư là một người rất chú trọng thời gian, nhưng hôm nay bởi vì ngoài ý muốn bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện quấy nhiễu, nên cậu đã phá lệ mà đến muộn một hai phút.

"Xin lỗi học trưởng, tôi đã tới trễ." Giọng nói của cậu có chút gấp gáp, đoán chừng là do vội vàng đi đến đây, trên chóp mũi cậu thậm chí còn rỉ ra một lớp mồ hôi mỏng trong suốt.

Hứa Phương Nam vốn đang lo lắng nãy giờ, nhưng khi thấy thân hình có hơi cao gầy của Ung Thánh Hựu xuất hiện, hai mắt gã bỗng chốc sáng ngời, lời nói thốt ra không giấu được sự vui mừng: "Em có thể đến là tốt rồi, anh rất vui, A Đan."

Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện mình thế mà lại không cách nào chấp nhận được một ai khác ngoài Khang Nghĩa Kiện gọi thân mật như vậy. Cậu cười cười, có chút xấu hổ nói: "Hứa học trưởng, anh hãy... gọi tôi là học đệ hoặc là Ung Thánh Hựu đi." Cậu cần phải tự mình phân rõ giới hạn với đối phương.

Hứa Phương Nam cảm nhận được Ung Thánh Hựu đang cố ý giữ khoảng cách với mình, khóe miệng tươi cười như mắc kẹt lại, qua một lúc lâu gã mới mất mát nói: "Chúng ta có cần thiết phải xa lạ như vậy không?"

"Học trưởng, có phải anh đã hiểu lầm gì hay không?..." Ung Thánh Hựu có chút đoán không ra ý của đối phương, đúng là trước kia cậu từng có hảo cảm với Hứa Phương Nam, nhưng loại cảm xúc này chưa kịp nẩy mầm đã bị bóp nát đến chết tươi. Biểu hiện lúc này của đối phương thật sự làm cậu cảm thấy có chút không chắc.

Hứa Phương Nam nghiêm túc quan sát vẻ mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, gã không cam lòng nói: "Nếu em không lưu niệm gì với anh, vậy tại sao hôm nay còn đến đây?"

"Lý do hôm nay tôi tới đây, là bởi vì có một việc muốn nhờ học trưởng." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư có chút thờ ơ rót một chén trà nóng thay đối phương. Cậu nhìn vẻ mặt hơi kinh ngạc của Hứa Phương Nam, tiếp tục mở miệng nói.

"Học trưởng có nhớ là tôi đã từng cho anh một chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay không? Tôi muốn lấy lại nó."

Hồi đó, Ung Thánh Hựu đã tặng cho Hứa Phương Nam một món đồ vào ngày sinh nhật của gã, chiếc đồng hồ kia cũng không quý báu gì mấy, nhưng cậu đã từng lén ghi mấy lời thổ lộ tâm ý của mình lên mặt trái của nó.

Vào ngày Hứa Phương Nam xuất ngoại, Ung Thánh Hựu định bày tỏ tình cảm của mình cho gã biết, nhưng nào ngờ lại tình cờ nghe được một câu của Hứa Phương Nam nói với bạn của gã: "Đúng là tôi có hảo cảm với Ung Thánh Hựu, nhưng tôi tuyệt đối sẽ không vì một người đàn ông mà vứt bỏ tương lai sáng lạng của mình."

Từ đó, Hứa Phương Nam liền không còn sự lựa chọn của Ung Thánh Hựu nữa. Hôm nay đến nơi hẹn và đưa ra ý muốn thu hồi quà tặng, đại khái là cậu muốn chặt đứt hoàn hoàn ràng buộc trong quá khứ.

"Cái đồng hồ đó đã hỏng rồi... Nên anh...." Câu kế tiếp Hứa Phương Nam nói không được nữa, sắc mặt gã ủ rũ, biết hai người lại không khả năng bên nhau.

"Không sao, bỏ rồi cũng tốt."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn đồng hồ, cậu sợ Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại sớm quá, hơn nữa lúc này cậu cũng đã nói đến đầy đủ rõ ràng với Hứa Phương Nam. Cho nên Ung Thánh Hựu liền đứng lên, mỉm cười nói: "Học trưởng, tôi đi về trước, cảm ơn vì lời mời của anh."

Thần sắc Hứa Phương Nam phức tạp, gã thấy cậu chuẩn bị rời đi liền vội vàng đứng lên, hỏi: "Là vì Khang Nghĩa Kiện sao?"

Ung Thánh Hựu do dự một hồi mới mở miệng: "Chỉ một phần thôi." Chủ yếu nhất là do hảo cảm năm đó hoàn toàn không tồn tại, mặt khác cậu tới đây cũng là vì không muốn sau này sẽ làm Khang Nghĩa Kiện sinh ra thêm hiểu lầm nào nữa.

"Ung Thánh Hựu, anh ta... Em không nên quá nghiêm túc, anh ta không thích hợp với em đâu." Hứa Phương Nam muốn nói nhưng lại thôi.

"Cảm ơn ý tốt của học trưởng, nhưng đó là chuyện riêng của tôi và anh ấy."

Nghe thấy Hứa Phương Nam nói vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu có chút run sợ, trực giác nói cho cậu là đối phương đã biết chút gì đó, nhưng cậu đã kiềm sự tò mò xúc động lại, giả vờ thản nhiên không thèm để ý. Như cậu đã nói, đây là chuyện riêng của cậu và Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không nên có bên thứ ba chen chân vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu tạm biệt lần nữa, mới vừa ra khỏi cửa không bao xa, cậu liền thình lình phát hiện một chiếc xe cực kỳ quen mắt. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư là mau tìm cách trốn đi, nhưng rồi cậu lại cố gắng kiềm nén ý niệm chạy trốn trong đầu, giả vờ như không phát hiện, chuẩn bị tự mình đón xe.

Không cần phải nói, người ngồi trên chiếc xe kia ngoài ông chủ Khang ra thì còn có thể là ai?

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu làm lơ sự tồn tại của mình, đôi mắt sâu thẳm bốc liền lên hai ngọn lửa, ngũ quan anh tuấn phủ lên một tầng hắc khí, lúc này trên mặt nam nhân đều là tức giận cùng ghen tuông đồng thời cuồn cuộn dâng lên. Ông chủ Khang dứt khoát mở cửa xe, chân dài sải bước, khí thế mãnh liệt bắt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, sau đó ném vào trong xe rồi nhanh chóng khóa kỹ cửa xe lại.

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi ngay ngắn trên ghế trước, len lén nhìn sang Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang ngồi bên cạnh, gương mặt âm trầm đen thui của hắn làm trong lòng cậu không khỏi run lên, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn giả bộ cao ngạo, cằm cậu hơi nâng lên, nhàn nhạt hỏi: "Ông chủ, anh theo dõi tôi?"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện một chút phản ứng cũng không có, ánh mắt đen thẳm chuyên chú nhìn phía trước mà nghiêm túc lái xe, bàn tay cầm bánh lái nổi đầy gân xanh, nhìn như đang ở cố sức kiềm nén nội tâm đang điên cuồng dậy sóng của mình.

Không một lời nào, thậm chí cũng không có đưa mắt nhìn cậu, một Khang Nghĩa Kiện như vậy càng làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng loạn sợ hãi hơn, cậu lên tiếng một lần nữa: "Ông chủ, anh để tôi xuống xe đi, tôi còn có việc..."

Tốc độ xe chạy rất nhanh, Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn không nói một lời nào, biểu hiện bình tĩnh này như là "bình yên trước cơn bão" vậy. Ung Thánh Hựu cúi đầu suy nghĩ lại hành động của bản thân, cậu biết rõ là Khang Nghĩa Kiện không muốn mình và Hứa Phương Nam gặp nhau, thế nhưng cậu lại gạt nam nhân mà đi gặp người trước kia mình từng có hảo cảm, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại thì thật sự là mình đã có chút quá phận.

Ung Thánh Hựu mấp máy môi, một đỗi sau cậu mới nhẹ giọng, chậm rãi giải thích: "Không phải như anh nghĩ đâu, em đến đó là để nói rõ ràng với học trưởng, em cùng hắn ta đã hoàn toàn không có khả năng nữa."

Nãy giờ đi dọc đường, trong đầu Khang biến thái toàn là nghĩ đến đủ loại phương pháp thi ngược. Bỗng hắn nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu nhẹ giọng chủ động giải thích, hoả khí trong lòng vốn sắp phun ra ngoài lập tức giảm đi không ít, thế nhưng gương mặt âm trầm đen thui vẫn không có xu thế hòa hoãn chút nào.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện suy tư quá nghiêm túc, cho nên ngoài mặt thoạt nhìn như càng thêm âm u hơn so với trước, Ung Thánh Hựu đành nghiêng người giải thích lại lần nữa: "Khang Nghĩa Kiện anh đừng như vậy, Hứa học trưởng cũng biết quan hệ giữa anh với em mà..."

Bầu không khí nặng nề trong xe làm Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy thật không dễ chịu, cậu muốn thấy người đàn ông này cười với mình, ôm mình, hôn môi mình, thậm chí là xỏ xuyên qua mình. Phần áp suất thấp này vẫn luôn duy trì cho đến khu chung cư Ung Thánh Hựu ở, Khang Nghĩa Kiện không nói một tiếng nào dùng tay ôm lấy thắt lưng cậu rồi kéo xuống xe, lên lầu, mở cửa vào nhà.

"Loảng xoảng" một tiếng, động tác thô bạo của Khang Nghĩa Kiện làm cửa sắt phát ra vang thật lớn. Sau khi đi vào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đưa tay cởi cà vạt rồi ném lên sô pha, vẻ mặt tối tăm không rõ ý nghĩ, ánh mắt hung ác sâu thẳm chăm chú Ung Thánh Hựu, thanh âm trầm thấp âm u vang lên.

"Nếu không có gì thì tại sao em lại lựa thời điểm tôi ngủ để đi ra ngoài? Nếu hai người không xảy ra chuyện gì, vậy rõ ràng là em nhìn thấy xe của tôi nhưng vì sao lại giả vờ không nhìn thấy, còn muốn chạy trốn nữa?"

Đúng là một đêm không ngủ khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất mệt mỏi, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu vừa ra khỏi vòng tay ôm ấp của hắn, hắn liền lập tức từ trong mơ tỉnh lại. Vốn dĩ Khang Nghĩa Kiện muốn kéo Ung Thánh Hựu về tiếp tục ngủ, rồi lại phát hiện ra hình như cậu đang có việc gì đó gạt hắn, hắn dứt khoát "tương kế tựu kế" để Ung Thánh Hựu ra ngoài, kết quả thật đúng là bị hắn "bắt gian" ngay phòng trà!

"Gạt anh là em không đúng, nhưng nếu em nói cho anh, anh sẽ chịu cho em đi gặp hắn sao?" Ung Thánh Hựu phản bác lại.

Quả thật sẽ không để em đi gặp cái tên tiểu bạch kiểm kia, trong lòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức đáp lại, nhưng vẻ mặt bên ngoài của hắn vẫn u ám thâm trầm đến cực điểm: "Em đã thử nói qua với tôi chưa? Không hỏi qua ý kiến của tôi rồi lại phán xét tôi như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu em thật là có lý."

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ánh mắt trào phúng mang theo sự cô đơn thật sâu bên trong của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, trái tim cậu đột nhiên nhói lên một cái. Cậu cắn môi dưới, cuối cùng tiến lên ôm lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đặt cằm lên vai của hắn, nhẹ giọng nói: "Xin lỗi, lần này là em không tốt."

Ngay lúc Ung Thánh Hựu không nhìn thấy, khoé môi Khang Nghĩa Kiện chậm rãi câu lên, nhưng phần nụ cười tà ác này rât nhanh đã bị hắn giấu đi, hắn không nói lời nào duỗi tay chuẩn bị đẩy Ung Thánh Hựu ra. Ung Thánh Hựu nhận thấy được hành động của nam nhân, cậu càng ra sức ôm chặt lấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, sau đó ngẩng đầu lên lộ ra đôi mắt đã phủ một tầng nước mỏng, "Đừng đẩy ra, em... em mặc cho anh trừng phạt."

19\. Chương 18: Cực Hạn Trừng Phạt Của Ông Chủ Khang (dùng Camera Quay Phim, Dùng Đèn Pin Soi Cái Bướm, Song Long Nhập Động)

"Tuỳ ý tôi trừng phạt sao?" Khoé môi Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại cong lên, mang theo vài phần hương vị điên cuồng cùng bén nhọn.

Ung Thánh Hựu run lên một cái, một lúc sau cậu mới chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại, khẳng định trả lời: "Phải... Chỉ cần anh muốn, em sẽ ngoan ngoãn vâng lời theo."

Nghe thấy câu trả lời nhu thuận của Ung Thánh Hựu, sở thích biến thái ẩn sâu bên trong Khang Nghĩa Kiện nháy mắt tuôn trào toàn bộ. Cả người hắn như bị kích thích đến nóng hừng hực, nội tiết tố bên trong không ngừng tăng vọt lên, mỗi một chỗ máu lưu thông đều mang theo từng cơn kích thích hưng phấn đến không gì sánh bằng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi người xuống, đôi môi nóng bỏng lướt qua vành tai Ung Thánh Hựu, hơi thở nóng rực phun vào lỗ tai người đang ôm mình, nói: "Em biết tôi sẽ làm gì để trừng phạt người yêu vừa không ngoan vừa dâm đãng không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu lắc lắc đầu, cậu bị lời nói uy hiếp của nam nhân khiến cả da đầu đều tê dại, sâu trong thân thể bắt đầu xuất hiện cơn đói khát nhè nhẹ không dễ phát hiện. Nửa người Ung Thánh Hựu đều mềm nhũn, cậu cắn chặt môi không dám nói nữa, cậu sợ nếu như mình lên tiếng thì sẽ thốt ra toàn là tiếng rên rỉ và thở gấp mất.

"Cởi đồ ra." Khang Nghĩa Kiện lạnh lùng ra lệnh, sau đó hắn đi vào phòng ngủ của Ung Thánh Hựu, lấy từ bên trong ra một chiếc camera và một cây đèn pin đã được chuẩn bị từ trước.

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ nam nhân sẽ rời đi lần nữa, tay cậu run run cởi áo sơ mi và quần tây ra. Chưa đến mấy phút, toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu đã trần như nhộng, da dẻ trắng nõn mê người phơi bày giữa phòng khách rộng rãi, loã lồ dưới mắt của ông chủ nhà mình. Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư như cá nằm trên thớt sắp bị Khang biến thái làm thịt.

"Ông chủ, em, em đã cởi hết rồi."

Không biết là do hơi lạnh của không khí đích hay là do gương mặt lạnh băng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, khiến cậu không tự chủ được mà rùng mình một cái. Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt camera đối diện cậu, điều chỉnh xong xuôi rồi hắn mới đứng dậy đi về phía Ung Thánh Hựu đang trần truồng, hắn bóp một cái lên đầu vú trước ngực cậu, cười lạnh nói.

"Tôi muốn ghi lại tất cả bộ dáng phóng đãng lẳng lơ này của em. Nếu như em lại dám gạt tôi, những thước phim này sẽ được truyền đi ngay, đến lúc đó thì bất kỳ ai đều sẽ thấy được bộ dáng dâm đãng ti tiện của một Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư tài giỏi hơn người."

Lời nói này dĩ nhiên là do Khang Nghĩa Kiện tự biên tự diễn để uy hiếp cậu, hắn là một bình dấm chua cực lớn, làm sao có thể để người thứ hai thấy cơ thể trần truồng của Ung Thánh Hựu được.

"Đừng, em sẽ không lừa anh nữa đâu, đừng truyền ra ngoài..." Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc nhìn cameras, cậu lập tức hoảng hốt kẹp chặt hai đùi để che giấu thân thể trần truồng của mình.

"Hướng về phía camera rồi mở đùi ra, tự mình banh hai cánh mông, tôi muốn kiểm tra xem hai cái lỗ dâm của em có lưu lại tinh dịch của thằng đàn ông khác hay không."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu châm chọc khiêu khích, bề ngoài thì ghen tuông và tức giận, nhưng bên trong thì đang hưng phấn đến máu sôi sùng sục, hắn đã sớm muốn làm vậy với cậu, cơ hội trước mắt tốt như này thì làm sao hắn bỏ qua được?

Điểm sáng màu đỏ của camera chiếu thẳng vào Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu biết nếu như mình mở hai đùi ra, dù là cái bướm hay lỗ đít dưới háng thì cũng sẽ bị quay lại rõ ràng hết.

Chiếc camera này như là những con mắt xa lạ của hàng vạn người, nhìn thấy hết mọi nhất cử nhất động của cậu vậy, điều này khiến Ung Thánh Hựu thấy vô cùng xấu hổ, cậu cảm giác như tất cả việc riêng tư của mình đều hoàn toàn bị đưa ra ánh sáng, trước mặt toàn bộ mọi người bên ngoài.

Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ đến không dám ngẩng đầu lên, cậu nhỏ giọng khẩn cầu xin ông chủ Khang cao cao tại thượng trước mắt: "Không có tinh dịch người khác... Ô, hãy tin tưởng em..."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện "bốp" một phát tát lên cái mông to của cậu, trong nháy mắt thịt mông trắng nõn liền hiện lên dấu tay bị ngược đãi. Ung Thánh Hựu bị đánh mông, hai chân lập tức cậu mềm nhũn, tiếng rên vốn nhịn nãy giờ lập tức thốt ra: "A ân... Đau..."

Cuối cùng, cặp mông mập vểnh của cậu còn hướng về phía camera mà run rẩy xoay xoay lắc lắc, muốn dâm bao nhiều liền dâm bấy nhiêu. Thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu chính là nhạy cảm như vậy, một bên cánh mông bị đánh đã sớm tê dại không chịu nổi, cậu dựa theo cảm xúc hơi đau mà hưởng thụ khoái cảm bị ngược đãi, tự chơi tự sướng đến suýt nữa thì xuất tinh.

"Em nói mình là không phải là một thằng đĩ dâm đãng, vậy mà chỉ tát một phát lên cái mông thôi đã sắp cao trào? Tôi thật sự không tin được câu nói vâng lời vừa rồi của em, mau hướng về phía camera rồi mở chân ra, đừng để tôi lặp lại một lần nữa."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đanh mặt lại, hoàn toàn không cho Ung Thánh Hựu cơ hội biện minh.

Mình sẽ phải hướng về phía camera rồi mở chân ra, một lát nữa còn bị ông chủ Khang banh bướm ra nhìn, cậu chỉ cần suy nghĩ một chút thôi liền cảm thấy xấu hổ không chịu nổi. Nhưng không thể phủ nhận, dưới loại cưỡng bức kích thích như thế này, cảm giác của Ung Thánh Hựu lại càng thêm mãnh liệt, ngay cả cậu cũng đã nhận thấy được thịt non bên trong hai cái lỗ dưới háng đang liều mạng ngoạ nguậy, thèm khát vạn phần.

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám ngỗ nghịch với một Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang tức giận, cậu xoay người về phía camera, chậm rãi mở lớn hai chân đang kẹp chặt của mình, bàn tay trắng nõn dùng sức banh hai cánh mông ra, lỗ nhỏ phấn hồng nằm giữa mông thịt lập tức lộ ra bên ngoài.

Điều khiến hai người kinh ngạc chính là, Ung Thánh Hựu thế mà lại xấu hổ đến bắn nước tại chỗ, cây tính khí phía trước run rẩy phun ra một bãi tinh dịch!

"Mẹ nó, đĩ dâm! Chỉ như vậy thôi mà đã cao trào, em nói xem, làm sao tôi có thể tin em được?!" Khang ông chủ nắm được nhược điểm của Ung Thánh Hựu liền bắt đầu "được voi đòi tiên".

"Ngô... Em, em không cố ý, em không biết... Em không có phản bội anh, ông xã kiểm tra miệng nhỏ là biết liền... Ô a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu không dám chậm chạp, cậu cố tách chân thêm rộng ra, hai tay dùng sức banh mông thịt đến càng lớn hơn nữa, cặp mắt ướt nước đáng thương quyến rũ nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện: "Ông xã mau tới kiểm tra lỗ dâm... Dùng đèn pin chiếu vào bên trong......"

Đề nghị này càng khiến Khang biến thái hưng phấn, hắn duỗi tay nhắm ngay cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, động tác mang theo trừng phạt mà thô bạo tách hai mép thịt kề sát nhau ra, ngón tay làm khe thịt ở giữa bị kéo căng, tạo thành một cái lỗ tròn đỏ hỏn. Bướm nhỏ cảm nhận được ngón tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện đụng vào, trong nháy mắt liền rục rịch phân bố ra một lượng lớn nước dâm, rất nhanh liền xuôi theo tường thịt "ùng ục" chảy ra ngoài.

Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng đã bật đèn pin lên, ánh sáng chói mười phần, hắn chậm rãi đưa đèn pin nhắm ngay lỗ bướm sâu thẳm, trong nháy mắt liền chiếu sáng toàn bộ bên trong. Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy rõ được hình dạng của cái bướm, thịt non hồng nộn run rẩy co bóp, tầng tầng nếp gấp tựa như một đoá hoa kiều diễm. Hơn nữa tường thịt đã sớm bị nước dâm làm ướt nhẹp, dưới ánh sáng rọi vào, lấp lánh trong suốt, xinh đẹp đến cực điểm.

Khán giả duy nhất ở đây - ông chủ Khang khẽ nhúc nhích yết hầu, hắn bị cảnh tượng dâm mỹ trước mắt làm dương vật cứng đến phát đau, nhưng hắn không thể để sự trừng phạt này dễ dàng qua đi như vậy.

"Đúng là đĩ dâm ti tiện, kiểm tra thôi mà cũng có thể chảy nước, tôi chưa từng thấy ai mà có thể dâm đãng được hơn em."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cầm chiếc camera qua rồi bắt đầu ghi hình, dưới sự hỗ trợ của ánh sáng khiến thịt non trong bướm hiện rõ mồn một lên màn hình. Một đỗi sau hắn mới tắt đèn pin đi, lấy ngón tay thọc sâu vào bên trong rồi móc móc đào đào, chơi đến thoã mãn mới rút ra. Lúc này trên ngón tay nam nhân, ngoại trừ nước dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu thì còn lẫn theo một ít chất dịch màu trắng, là... tinh dịch!

Khang Nghĩa Kiện lập tức biến sắc, hắn đưa tay tới trước mắt Ung Thánh Hựu, cắn răng rống giận, thanh âm lạnh lẽo như từ vực sâu địa ngục tới: "Con mẹ nó! Trong cơ thể em vậy mà thật sự có tinh dịch, em tốt nhất là mau giải thích đoàng hoàng cho tôi, thằng đĩ!"

Hắn giữ chặt gương mặt yêu dã của Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếp tục chất vấn: "Em đã lên giường với Hứa Phương Nam? Cái thứ tiểu bạch kiểm như hắn có thể thỏa mãn hai cái lỗ dâm dưới háng em sao? Hay là... sau lưng tôi em còn ngủ với người khác nữa?"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn ngón tay dính một ít tinh dịch của Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng nhất thời đờ ra, cằm cậu bị nam nhân siết đến có chút đau, cậu dồn dập lắc đầu: "Không có người khác, chỉ có anh thôi... Ô ngô..."

Nhưng mà tinh dịch, chuyện tinh dịch là sao? Ngay cả Ung Thánh Hựu cũng là không rõ, cậu kinh hoảng nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hết đường chối cãi. Khi thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đẩy mình ra, trong nháy mắt Ung Thánh Hựu liền nhớ lại mọi chuyện, cậu lật đật rời khỏi sô pha, chạy đến chặn đứng thắt lưng nam nhân, vội vàng giải thích.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện, không phải của người khác, là tinh dịch anh bắn bên trong, buổi sáng anh đã đút tinh dịch no miệng nhỏ của em, anh quên rồi sao?"

Cậu và Khang Nghĩa Kiện làm tình đến sáng hôm nay mới đi ngủ, tuy là cậu có rửa sạch hạ thân, nhưng bởi vì vội vàng đi gặp Hứa Phương Nam, cũng không có rửa sạch hết hoàn toàn, nên lúc này mới còn lưu lại một chút tinh dịch.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện từ trên cao nhìn xuống cậu, gương mặt âm trầm như nước: "Nam nhân khác lưu lại mà em cũng có thể nói là của tôi, rốt cuộc là em vẫn dâm tiện như vậy."

Ông chủ Khang làm sao mà không biết là tinh dịch của mình được, nhưng hắn chính là cố ý bịa đặt, cố ý làm khó cậu. Hắn muốn nhìn thấy bộ dáng căng thẳng của Ung Thánh Hựu, muốn nhìn thấy cậu vì hắn mà kinh hoảng bối rối, và cuối cùng... hắn muốn Ung Thánh Hựu ngoan ngoãn trăm phần trăm chấp nhận những trò chơi tình dục của mình.

( Anh diễn sâu quá em shợ vl =))))))))))

"Không có... Hai cái lỗ dâm của em chỉ có ông xã mới có thể lấp đầy được, lỗ nhỏ chỉ chấp nhận dương vật bự của ông xã. Em chỉ cho duy nhất anh chơi thôi, anh chơi hỏng cũng được, hức... xin anh hãy tin tưởng em." Khoé mắt Ung Thánh Hựu chảy ra nước mắt, có lẽ là cậu thật sự rất sốt ruột.

"Chơi hỏng... cũng được sao?" Vẻ mặt Khang Nghĩa Kiện thâm trầm làm cho người khác không đoán ra hắn nghĩ gì.

Ung Thánh Hựu tự mình tách hai mảnh thịt bướm ra, lỗ nhỏ nơi đó đã "ùng ục" chảy xuống từng giọt từng giọt nước sốt, cậu mấp máy đôi môi đỏ mọng, kéo tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện qua đặt lên bướm nhỏ dưới háng của mình rồi cầm nó chậm rãi ma sát lên xuống.

"Chỉ cần là ông xã, bị chơi đến hỏng cũng không sao, miệng bướm muốn bị chơi đến không khép lại được, muốn được dương vật bự *** đến tung bay..." Tưởng tượng đến hai căn dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cái bướm và lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu cùng lúc mấp máy vài cái.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cởi bỏ quần áo trên người mình, phơi bày cơ thể to lớn rắn chắn, hai cây đại điểu dưới háng cũng đồng thời nhảy bật ra, thô đen dữ tợn, làm Ung Thánh Hựu vừa sợ hãi lại vừa thèm khát, cảm giác sung sướng khi bị đâm thọc khiến cậu vĩnh viễn không thể nào quên được.

Ông chủ Khang nhìn ánh mắt dâm đãng si mê của người dưới thân, hắn cười gian một cái, ngay sau đó liền nhào lên gặm cắn đôi môi đỏ mọng của Ung Thánh Hựu như một con sói sắp chết đói.

Đầu lưỡi nóng bỏng cạy mở khớp hàm Ung Thánh Hựu rồi thọc thẳng vào càn quét bên trong khoang miệng, đầu lưỡi mềm của cậu cũng rất nhanh phản ứng lại, lập tức quấn lấy cái lưỡi to lớn của nam nhân. Hai lưỡi cùng dây dưa liếm láp nhau, nước miếng không kịp nuốt chảy dọc từ khóe môi xuống, rồi chậm rãi trượt đến đầu vú đỏ đừng dựng thẳng của Ung Thánh Hựu, làm nó bị ướt đến lấp lánh xinh đẹp.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện gặm cắn môi Ung Thánh Hựu đến đã đời rồi tiếp tục trượt xuống, mút liếm cần cổ người dưới thân, cho đến khi cái cổ duyên dáng kia hằn lên dấu vết xanh tím mới tiếp tục đi xuống dưới nữa, cuối cùng ngậm lấy đầu vú đỏ bừng hơi sưng lên của Ung Thánh Hựu.

Hắn dùng miệng nút lấy thịt vú, liên tục day day cắn, còn không ngừng lôi kéo nó ra bên ngoài, lực đạo hung mãnh như một con dã thú không có nhân tính. Ung Thánh Hựu có cảm giác như nam nhân đang muốn cắn rớt đầu vú của mình vậy, nhưng loại kích thích này càng làm cho cậu thèm khát hơn nữa, cậu muốn Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng sức nhiều hơn nữa, càng đối xử thô bạo với mình hơn nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nửa người trên cùng nửa người dưới đều kề sát thân hình cường tráng nóng bỏng của hắn, miệng không ngừng rên rỉ: "A... Ông xã... Dùng sức cắn hư đầu vú, thật giỏi quá... A... Em rất thích..."

Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng không nhàn rỗi, hắn khép ba ngón lại rồi đút toàn bộ vào cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, ngón cái bên ngoài không ngừng vân vê âm đế phía trên của cậu, âm đế vốn nho nhỏ nay bị chơi đến vừa sưng vừa đỏ.

Bướm dâm bị móc móc đào đào, âm đế bị mân mê đè ép, đầu vú cũng bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện âu yếm dâm loạn, kích thích từ ba nơi làm Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy như phát điên, hai chân cậu không ngừng co giật. Phỏng chừng lúc này có lẽ cậu đã quên mất chiếc camera ghi hình từ nãy đến giờ, cặp mông trắng nõn liên tục hồn nhiên xoay xoay lắc lắc.

"Ô ngô... Không cần mở rộng... A... Cái bướm thật nhiều nước, dương vật của ông xã có thể trực tiếp *** vào, điểm dâm ngứa quá, muốn bị quy đầu to béo vừa nóng vừa cứng mài mòn tử cung, ân a a... Ông xã mau vào đi... Cầu anh đút no lỗ dâm......"

Trên thực tế, đúng là bướm nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu đã đủ trơn đủ trượt, nếu nguyên cây đại điểu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện có trực tiếp thọc vào thì cậu cũng sẽ không bị thương, lỗ bướm Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm thích ứng được quy đầu to bự của nam nhân.

"Đây là do em muốn, đĩ nhỏ, một lát nữa đừng khóc đấy."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười đến cực kỳ tà khí, hắn đè Ung Thánh Hựu lên sô pha, banh rộng hai chân cậu ra, quy đầu của căn dương vật thứ nhất chọc ngay lỗ bướm, mài mài cọ cọ, nghịch ra không ít nước dâm, theo chất dịch trơn trượt mà đẩy ra hai mép thịt, thẳng tiến một phát thọc sâu vào. Dù đã sớm thích nghi, nhưng miệng bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn bị quy đầu to béo kéo căng đến mỏng dính, thoạt nhìn như sắp bị kéo đến rách da.

"A... A a a... Vào rồi... Nóng quá... Côn thịt bự của lão công đi vào bướm nhỏ... Ngô ngô...Trướng quá..."

Thịt non bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu cảm nhận được đại điểu xâm nhập, trong nháy mắt liền ùa lên, tranh nhau bọc lấy quy đầu to béo. Lần này Khang Nghĩa Kiện không có điên cuồng thao làm như những lần trước, mà là dùng quy đầu chậm rãi nghiền mài, dương vật ma sát tường thịt nóng bỏng.

Khoái cảm khác với ngày xưa nháy mắt bao trùm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, cái bướm bị côn thịt cọ đến chảy nước gấp đôi, tường thịt bị ma xát đến nóng bỏng, thịt non bị cưỡng ép mở đường, loại cảm giác này làm Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến muốn thét chói tai.

Nhưng dần dần cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy không thỏa mãn, nãy giờ tường thịt vẫn luôn bị đại điểu ma sát, loại cảm giác được lấp đầy này càng rõ ràng hơn trước, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện mãi mà không chọc vào điểm dâm của cậu, cũng không đút vào hắn miệng tử cung. Sự ôn nhu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bắt đầu tra tấn Ung Thánh Hựu, cái bướm thật ngứa, lỗ đít không được an ủi cũng thật trống rỗng, cậu muốn được một cây dương vật khác đút vào, muốn hai căn đại điểu cùng nhau *** bay cậu.

"Ông xã... Ô ngô... Cầu anh mau động, mau thô bạo nện bay cái bướm... Ân... Lỗ đít cũng muốn ăn côn thịt lớn của anh......"

"Em đã phản bội tôi rồi mà còn đòi ăn hai căn dương vật sao?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện cười lạnh, nắc háng đỉnh về phía trước, mắt thấy sắp chọc vào miệng tử cung thì hắn dừng lại rồi dứt khoát rút ra, không quan tâm thịt non đang điên cuồng giữ lại ra sao.

Ung Thánh Hựu nức nở một tiếng, thân thể không được thỏa mãn bắt đầu phiếm hồng, cậu muốn tự động, nhưng lại bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện giữ lại, căn bản là không cách nào nhúc nhích được. Cậu cố gắng co rút bướm nhỏ lại, mong muốn có thể giam cầm dương vật bự trong cơ thể.

"Em không có phản bội anh...A... Vẫn luôn chỉ có mỗi ông xã... Ân a... Đĩ dâm muốn ăn dương vật bự, mau nện bay bướm nhỏ đi... Xin anh a......"

Việc Ung Thánh Hựu cố ý kẹp chặt lại đã kích thích Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn hoàn toàn vứt bỏ tia băn khoăn cuối cùng, đè ép rục rịch trong lòng mình rồi hôn lên vành tai cậu, thanh âm đột nhiên trở nên thật ôn nhu: "Muốn ăn cây dương vật thứ hai đúng không?"

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không cách nào nhận ra sự khác thường Khang Nghĩa Kiện nữa, chỉ biết là hắn đã nguyện ý cho cậu ăn cây côn thịt thứ hai, cậu lập tức gật đầu như tỏi: "Đúng đúng, muốn... muốn ăn cây dương vật bự của ông xã... Mau đút lỗ đít nhỏ ăn đi......"

Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ đến dọa người, ngón tay hắn chạm vào nơi kết hợp giữa căn dương vật thứ nhất của hắn và cái bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu, chậm rãi đút một ngón tay vào bên trong, đợi đến khi lỗ nhỏ thích nghi rồi tiếp tục đút thêm ngón thứ hai vào.

Bướm dâm thật trướng... Khi ngón tay thứ ba được đút vào, cuối cùng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng cảm thấy có chút khó chịu, cậu "hừ" nhẹ, nói: "Ông xã... Ân... Đừng vào nữa a... Lỗ nhỏ ăn không nổi nữa, đau...." Cho tới bây giờ mà Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vẫn chưa nhận thấy được ý đồ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

"Hửm? Không vào nữa thì sao cho em ăn cây dương vật thứ hai được?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện trừng phạt cắn lên vành tai phiếm hồng của cậu, đồng thời, hắn cũng đặt căn dương vật thứ hai ngay miệng bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, chuẩn bị xâm lấn bất cứ lúc nào, chơi trò song long nhập một động.

Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng nhận ra hành động lạ thường của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu mở to đôi mắt ướt nước, lập tức cong người muốn thoát khỏi nam nhân: "Không muốn... Không ăn được... Sẽ hỏng mất......"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhướng mày, hắn giữ chặt Ung Thánh Hựu đang định chạy trốn lại, sau đó động háng đẩy về phía trước.

20\. Chương 19: Bướm Nhỏ Muốn Ăn Hai Cây Dương Vật Cùng Một Lúc (song Long Nhập Động)

"A... Đau quá... Miệng nhỏ rách ra rồi...." Ung Thánh Hựu bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện cường thế đút cây dương vật thứ hai vào, đau đến hét to một tiếng. Cơ thể cậu căng chặt, cái bướm dưới háng cũng co rút xoắn chặt theo, khiến căn đại điểu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện muốn đi vào lại càng khó khăn hơn.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tấm lưng duyên dáng tinh tế của Ung Thánh Hựu, trấn an nói: "Ngoan, nghe lời tôi, thả lỏng thân thể ra nào. Phía dưới em không yếu ớt như vậy đâu, không tin thì em mở mắt ra nhìn xem đi, bướm nhỏ đã ăn được một nửa rồi."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng sẽ không thật sự làm người mình thích bị thương, miệng nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu có tiềm năng rất lớn, độ co dãn vô cùng tốt, ông chủ Khang tin tưởng chắc chắn rằng cậu có thể nuốt trọn hết được hai căn dương vật của mình.

Dưới sự trấn an dịu dàng của ông chủ Khang, Ung Thánh Hựu như bị thôi miên mà chậm rãi mở mắt ra, cậu cúi xuống nhìn bướm nhỏ đỏ bừng của mình và cự điểu thô đen đáng sợ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang chặt chẽ bên nhau. Lỗ nhỏ bị kéo căng hết cỡ, ngay cả nếp uốn cũng bị căng đến thẳng tắp, hai mảnh thịt bướm bị banh đến cực hạn như chỉ cần một giây tiếp theo thôi thì sẽ lập tức rách ra.

Nhưng lúc này cây dương vật thứ hai của Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới vào được hơn một nửa, hai căn côn thịt trên dưới nằm song song sát nhau, căn đại điểu phía trên đã được bướm nhỏ nuốt trọn toàn bộ, thịt non bên trong còn kích động không ngừng mút liếm căn dương vật xấu xí.

"Ô... Ăn không được... Còn hơn phân nửa là ở bên ngoài a......"

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn hạ thân đang kết nối của hai người, từng tia ấm áp ngọt ngào dịu dàng chảy qua lồng ngực, cậu hưởng thụ loại thân mật đến cùng cực như vậy. Lúc này lỗ nhỏ của cậu đang ngậm chặt lấy côn thịt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cả người cậu đều hoàn toàn thuộc về đối phương, mà người đàn ông này cũng hoàn hoàn toàn toàn thuộc về mỗi mình cậu.

Ung Thánh Hựu si mê nhìn chằm chằm mãi nơi đó không dứt ra nổi, bướm nộn như bị suy nghĩ của cậu thôi miên, dù bị banh đến hết cỡ cũng không ngăn cản được nó mấp máy ngoạ nguậy, miệng nhỏ đỏ tươi bắt đầu sống lại, nước dâm ùng ục chảy ra.

Tầm mắt cậu hướng lên, cuối cùng dừng trên cơ thể cường trang anh khí của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, Ung Thánh Hựu chủ động dạng chân ra càng rộng hơn, hai bên má vì xấu hổ mà ửng đỏ nhè nhẹ, thanh âm tình sắc câu nhân vang lên.

"Ông xã... Nhẹ chút a... Ân... Em muốn ăn hết hai cây dương vật bự của anh... Cây dương vật to như vậy mà thọc vào tử cung, tinh dịch tưới tràn ngập... A a a... Chắc chắn sẽ rất thoải mái... Ân ân......"

Chỉ một cây đại điểu thôi đã có thể làm cậu sướng đến bay não, nếu như hai căn côn thịt cùng đút vào thì không biết sẽ tuyệt đến mức nào nữa. Loại ý niệm này tựa như một loại quả ác ma không ngừng dụ hoặc Ung Thánh Hựu, tuy rằng cậu vẫn có chút khẩn trương, nhưng vẫn không lấn át được khát vọng muốn hai cây cự vật cùng nhau chen vào.

Ông chủ Khang nhìn người trong lòng mình đã hoàn toàn buông lỏng cảnh giác, toàn tâm toàn ý vì hắn mà mở rộng hai chân ra, ham muốn chinh phục trong lòng nháy mắt liền được thỏa mãn vô cùng, cùng lúc đó hắn cũng bắt đầu động tác xâm lược của mình.

Lần này Khang Nghĩa Kiện không mạnh mẽ nhét dương vật vào trong bướm nhỏ nữa, mà là chậm rãi theo tường thịt chật hẹp rút hai căn đại điểu ra. Hành động này ngược lại làm Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư kinh hoảng, hai chân cậu kẹp chặt nam nhân lại, thanh âm mang theo chút run rẩy: "Đừng rời đi... Miệng nhỏ muốn ăn cả hai cây dương vật bự cùng lúc......"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hôn nhẹ lên gương mặt tinh tế yêu dã của Ung Thánh Hựu, đầu ngón tay không ngừng khiêu khích đầu vú đỏ bừng.

"Một lát nữa tôi nhất định sẽ đút no cái bướm của em, *** nát thịt non của em. A Đan, em nói xem, có muốn ông xã chơi cái bướm em đến thành một cái lỗ tròn lớn không?"

Dưới ngôn ngữ thô bỉ lưu manh của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, bướm nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu không nhịn được mà run rẩy vài cái, cảm giác xấu hổ lẫn hưng phấn cùng nhau dâng lên, làm cậu vốn mẫn cảm lại càng thêm mẫn cảm hơn nữa. Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu âm thầm chờ mong, nhưng ngoài miệng thì lại mềm yếu vô lực từ chối: "Không muốn... Em sợ nếu bị chơi lỏng thì anh sẽ ghét bỏ......"

Trong mắt ông chủ Khang, một Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cởi bỏ vẻ ngoài kiêu ngạo đi lại càng thêm đáng yêu. Hắn nghe cậu nói vậy, Khang biến thái của chúng ta bắt đầu nổi lên tâm tư đùa giỡn: "Biết là tốt, tôi không thích lỗ rộng đâu. Nếu như em bị ông xã chơi lỏng, nhớ rõ là phải liều mạng kẹp chặt lỗ đít và cái bướm lại, biết chưa?"

"Đã biết... Không muốn bị ông xã ghét bỏ... Ô ngô... Em sẽ cố gắng kẹp cái mông... A a a... Ông xã mau vào đi..."

Trong khi hai người đang nói chuyện, bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn luôn khuếch trương móc khuấy lỗ dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu, lúc này cái bướm đã được mở rộng đến có thể nuốt trọn cả một nắm tay. Lỗ nhỏ của cậu không ngừng được khuếch trương, khi ngón tay rút ra thì thịt non sẽ buộc chặt lại, chặt dồn vô cùng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thay đổi tư thế của Ung Thánh Hựu, để cậu quỳ nằm sấp xuống. Cặp mông đỏ bừng nhổng lên thật cao, thắt lưng cong xuống tạo thành một đường cong quyến rũ, lỗ nhỏ như một nụ hoa kiều diễm hoàn toàn lộ ra, giờ phút này cậu như là một con thú cái đang mong chờ được thú đực của nó giao phối.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thán phục vẻ đẹp dâm đãng yêu dã của Ung Thánh Hựu, dương vật dưới háng đã sớm sưng đến phát đau, lỗ tiểu không ngừng rỉ ra chất lỏng. Hắn nắm hai cây đại điểu dữ tợn thô đen đặt ngay miệng bướm ướt nhẹp, chậm rãi đút vào một chút, nghiền mài khuấy tròn một vòng rồi rút ra, tiếp theo lại chọc vào ma sát tường thịt ướt nóng bên trong. Thịt non lập tức ùa lên, vô cùng chờ mong được quy đầu to béo hành hạ, nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn như trước thờ ơ mà lặp đi lặp lại động tác.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị kiểu chơi "chín nông một sâu" này làm cho hai mắt mê man thất thần, toàn bộ lỗ nhỏ của cậu đều trở nên cực kỳ trống rỗng, tường thịt như bị hàng vạn con kiến gặm cắn, ngứa đến nỗi cậu muốn dùng tay thọc vào để chữa ngứa. Nhưng Khang Nghĩa Kiện lại muốn rút ra khi cậu đang không ngừng đuổi theo dương vật bự, cặp mông mập nộn vặn vẹo xoay lắc trái phải, dâm đãng lẳng lơ vô cùng.

"Ông xã... Em xin anh mau đút vào đi... Cái bướm có thể nuốt hết một lúc hai cây dương vật... Ô ngô... Hãy hung hăng thọc vô, *** chết em đi......"

Ung Thánh Hựu xoay đầu lại, đôi mắt chứa đầy hơi nước cầu xin nam nhân phía sau. Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ đậm, thoạt p nhìn như cũng đang kiềm chế đến cực hạn. Hắn đã sớm không chờ nổi muốn nếm thử cảm giác đút cùng lúc hai cây côn thịt vào, thế nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại không biết xấu hổ mà thèm khát cầu xin hắn.

Điều này càng làm cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện không còn một tia do dự nào, hai bàn tay hắn hung hăng bóp lấy cặp mông nộn thịt, dùng sức banh ra, khiến cho lỗ bướm dưới háng Ung Thánh Hựu cũng bị kéo mở. Hai cây dương vật bự một phát đồng thời *** vào, làm cho miệng bướm bị căng đến mỏng dính, hai mép thịt cũng bị banh đến biến dạng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không cho Ung Thánh Hựu Đa cơ hội để thở dốc một chút nào, hai cây đại điểu hung bạo một phát đập bay thịt non cản trở, trực tiếp thẳng tắp *** vào.

"A a a... Bướm nhỏ ăn được rồi... Ăn được hai cây dương vật bự của ông xã... A... Thật trướng... Đau... A a ân... Dừng lại... Ông xã......"

Hai cây hung khí cùng nhau đút vào cái lỗ của Ung Thánh Hựu, làm cho bướm nhỏ không còn một chút khe hở, hai căn đại điểu hoàn toàn chiếm hết tất cả không gian, cực kỳ đầy đủ, mạnh mẽ đến không thể ngăn cản nổi.

Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự muốn ngất trong cơn cực hạn tình ái không thể tin này, toàn thân cậu đều bao phủ một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, miệng nhỏ mở to ra sức hô hấp, hệt như một người sắp chết chìm vì vô tình rơi vào trong nước.

Cậu cảm giác miệng bướm như bị kéo căng đến hỏng rồi, ngoại trừ cảm giác trướng đau tê dại ra thì cậu không thể cảm nhận được gì khác nữa, tường thịt chặt hẹp bên trong dường như cũng sẽ rách ra nếu chỉ cần Khang Nghĩa Kiện động một chút thôi.

"Đừng cử động... Ô ngô... Không... Muốn nứt ra... Cái bướm bị chơi hỏng rồi... A a......"

Ung Thánh Hựu sợ hãi lổm ngổm bò dậy muốn chạy trốn, nhưng lại bị ông chủ Khang đang trong cơn hưng phấn của tình dục giữ chặt thắt lưng lại, không cho cậu một cơ hội trốn thoát nào. Dưới háng lại lần nữa thọc sâu vào bướm nhỏ của Ung Thánh Hựu, từ phía sau ôm lấy người đang khóc nức nở, thanh âm trầm thấp vang lên.

"Làm sao tôi để em trốn thoát vào lúc này được chứ?"

Nói xong, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền bắt đầu nắc háng đóng cọc trong cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu, hai cây dương vật vừa cứng vừa thô hung bạo móc khuấy, quy đầu to béo đồng thời chọc ngay điểm dâm của cậu, tần suất mỗi lúc càng nhanh càng mạnh hơn.

Hai đỉnh đầu khấc cùng lúc nghiền nát tường thịt bên trong, hung mãnh thọc vào rút ra đến nỗi đều kéo theo thịt non ra ngoài, miệng bướm bị dập đến vừa đỏ vừa sưng, dâm thủy chảy đầy cả một khu vực. Ung Thánh Hựu dần dần thích ứng được kích cỡ của hai cây đại điểu, cảm giác đau đớn bắt đầu xuất hiện từng cơn khoái cảm nhiều hơn, thịt non chết lặng chậm rãi mấp máy ngoạ nguậy lại.

Hai căn dương vật *** vào càng thêm vô cùng thuận lợi, tường thịt bị mài đến nóng bỏng, điểm dâm đồng thời bị chọc trúng, Ung Thánh Hựu từ trạng thái muốn chạy trốn dần biến thành bộ dáng hưởng thụ nghênh hợp, cậu bắt đầu *thực tủy biết vị, tự banh hai cánh mông của mình ra để thuận tiện cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện đóng cọc.

( *thực tủy biết vị: đại khái là ăn một lần thì càng muốn ăn thêm nữa:">)

"A... Ân... Sướng quá... Ân... Bị hai cây dương vật của ông xã chơi... A... Ông xã thật lợi hại... Nóng quá... A... Bướm dâm bị nện hỏng cũng không sao... Ông xã mau nện chết em..."

Hai căn côn thịt thô đen điên cuồng thọc vào rút ra miệng bướm nhỏ hẹp, tốc độ nhanh đến nỗi làm người ta líu lưỡi, lỗ nhỏ đỏ bừng kết hợp cùng cự vật tím đen tạo thành một hình ảnh mãnh liệt đánh sâu vào thị giác người nhìn.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị thịt non bên trong dâm đãng phun ra nuốt vào bao vây lấy, phê đến độ nheo nửa mắt lại, nhưng đây cũng không phải mục đích cuối cùng của hắn, khoé môi hắn chậm rãi câu lên một nụ cười thâm thúy nguy hiểm.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thô bạo dùng hai quy đầu to béo *** mấy chục phát liên tiếp vào điểm dâm nằm sâu trong cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu, người đang quỳ dưới thân cuối cùng cũng không nhịn được mà thét chói tai phun bắn nước, từng dòng từng dòng chất lỏng nóng bỏng phun ra, nhưng toàn bộ lại bị hai căn dương vật chặn lại ở trong.

Tường thịt bên trong Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy co bóp, khoái cảm lên đỉnh làm cả người cậu đều căng chặt, linh hồn như muốn thoát ly khỏi thể xác, tất cả thịt non bú liếm mút hai cây dương vật bự.

Trong lúc Ung Thánh Hựu còn đang chìm đắm trong cơn cao trào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện bỗng ác liệt nâng mông cậu lên, hai căn cự vật không quan tâm âm đạo vẫn còn run rẩy, tiếp tục mạnh mẽ *** sâu vào bên trong, hung bạo đẩy mở cổ tử cung chật hẹp.

Miệng tử cung ngày thường chỉ cần chứa một cây dương vật bự thôi đã mẫn cảm không chịu nổi, nay lại còn bị hai cây đại điểu thô bạo kéo căng ra, Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến co rút lại. Thịt mềm ấm áp bên trong tử cung kích phát thú tính Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hắn nâng mông cậu, nắc háng đưa dương vật bự điên cuồng *** mạnh vào trong tử cung.

"Ân a... A... Bị hai cây đại điểu hoàn toàn chơi mở... Ô ngô... Không muốn... A... Bụng trướng lắm... Bên trong cũng được ăn hai cây dương vật của ông xã... Cũng bị chơi hỏng..."

Cơn cào trào thứ nhất còn chưa hoàn toàn hết hẳn, nay lại tiếp tục bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện thô bạo thọc sâu tử cung như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức lên đỉnh lần nữa, cả thân thể cậu đều mềm thành một bãi bùn, toàn bộ cái bướm như không phải là của chính mình nữa. Lúc này trong đầu chỉ có một ý niệm, đó là muốn bị người đàn ông phía trên *** chết, nghĩ sao thì Ung Thánh Hựu liền làm vậy, cậu rên rỉ cầu xin.

"Ông xã mau làm đi... Hai căn dương vật mau thọc hư tử cung của đĩ dâm... Bắn chết em...... A......"

Hai cây côn thịt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền bành trướng to hơn, hắn ấn chặt người dưới thân rồi bắt đầu điên cuồng nắc háng như đóng đinh, mỗi một phát đều cực kỳ mạnh mẽ thô bạo, mỗi một phát *** đến chỗ sâu nhất. Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân nện đến bắn nước liên tục, nước miếng trong miệng không khống chế được mà chảy xuống, tính khí đằng trước không còn bắn tinh nổi liền run rẩy phun nước tiểu.

Sự xấu hổ cực độ làm Ung Thánh Hựu không tự chủ được mà kẹp chặt âm đạo và miệng tử cung lại, ông chủ Khang đột ngột bị cái bướm co rút lại khiến cự vật càng thêm phồng to, lỗ tiểu buông lỏng, hai cây dương vật đồng thời bắn ra tinh dịch nóng bỏng, hai cột tinh dịch song song cùng lúc cọ rửa cổ tử cung yếu ớt mẫn cảm, nóng bỏng đến mức làm Ung Thánh Hựu thét chói tai.

"A... Nóng... Nóng quá... Ô ngô... Tinh dịch của ông xã thật nhiều... Cái bụng thật đầy... A a...... Bụng trướng quá......"

Lần này, Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không ngăn nổi nước tiểu nữa, nước dâm trong bướm cũng không ngăn được, hai bộ phận cùng nhau phun nước tung toé, không có gì có thể so với một Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư dâm đãng như hiện tại.

"Để ông xã nhìn xem cái bướm của em có bị chơi lỏng không." Bắn xong tinh tịch, toàn thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền sảng khoái, lúc này hai cây dương vật của hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mềm xuống. Nam nhân cường thế rút côn thịt ra, một tiếng "ba" thanh thúy vang lên.

Hắn cúi người nhìn chằm chằm lỗ bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu, vì không được dương vật bự lấp đầy, tinh dịch và nước dâm toàn bộ "ùng ục" chảy ra bên ngoài, bướm nhỏ nay đã bị *** đến vừa đỏ vừa sưng, lại không ngừng co bóp phun ra chất lỏng trắng đục, hình ảnh hết sức dâm mĩ.

"Hửm... Bướm nhỏ của em đã biến thành một cái lỗ lớn rồi, em nói xem, làm sao đây? Em còn nhớ rõ lời dặn dò lúc này của ông xã chứ?" Thanh âm lạnh lùng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vang lên.

Ung Thánh Hựu chậm rãi di chuyển cái mông của mình, lỗ bướm theo động tác của cậu mà mấp máy vài cái, phun ra càng thêm nhiều tinh dịch đặc sệt, cậu vội vàng gật gật đầu: "Nhớ rõ... Ông xã bảo em cố gắng kẹp lại......"

Ung Thánh Hựu nỗ lực co rút lại, ngoại trừ chỉ làm cho thịt non đỏ hỏn run rẩy, căn bản là không khép lại được. Cậu gấp đến độ hai mắt mông lung, ngẩng đầu nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngập ngừng nói: "Ông xã... Em, bướm nhỏ của em không khép lại được... Ô......"

Ông chủ Khang dùng tay nâng cằm Ung Thánh Hựu lên, đôi môi mỏng tước nóng bỏng lưu luyến hôn sâu cậu một chút, dùng thanh âm ôn nhu nói một câu: "Không làm được? Nếu không thì em phải chịu một trò trừng phạt nho nhỏ của ông xã rồi, để em có thể nhớ lâu một chút."

21\. Chương 20: Bị Ông Xã Thao Trên Hành Lang Công Cộng, "love At First Sight" (hành Lang Play, Nước Tiểu Tưới Lên Bồn Hoa)

Ung Thánh Hựu biết Khang Nghĩa Kiện không nói đùa, nhưng lúc này cậu đã bị thao đến cả người đều nhũn ra, nằm liệt trên ghế sô pha mềm mại mà ra sức thở dốc, sướng đến mức không muốn nhúc nhích dù chỉ một ngón tay.

Từ vị trí Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn qua, có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng bướm nhỏ bị nện đến không thể khép lại được của Ung Thánh Hựu, thịt non bên trong liên tục mấp máy, co rút lại đẩy từng luồng tinh dịch đặc sệt từ trong tràng đạo ra.

Thịt bướm đỏ hỏn và tinh dịch trắng đục tạo thành một hình ảnh đối lập mãnh liệt, hơn nữa Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư còn vô ý tản ra mị thái hồ ly tinh quyến rũ, ông chủ Khang cảm thấy nếu không trừng phạt đối phương một chút thì thật có lỗi với chính mình.

"A..." Cơ thể đột ngột bị nhấc khỏi mặt đất làm Ung Thánh Hựu hốt hoảng hô nhỏ một tiếng, cậu còn chưa kịp đề phòng đã bị nam nhân bế lên, hai tay hắn cầm hai bên đầu gối của cậu rồi tách ra, thoáng chốc Ung Thánh Hựu liền như "mở cửa mời zai".

Tư thế Khang Nghĩa Kiện bế cậu lúc này không khác gì với cảnh tượng bế em bé xi tiểu, điều khiến Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy xấu hổ nhất chính là do động tác này đã làm bướm nhỏ của cậu bị kéo rộng ra, trong nháy mắt tường thịt bên trong không ngậm tinh dịch được nữa, chất dịch trắng đục ồ ạt chảy xuống như bị mất khả năng khống chế.

Ông chủ Khang cố ý hạ thấp giọng, giọng nói âm trầm như đến từ thâm cốc, mang theo một chút ma mị hắc ám: "Bắt đầu trừng phạt."

Hắn cầm dương vật của mình lần lượt đút vào hai lỗ trước sau của Ung Thánh Hựu, bướm nhỏ phía trước mới vừa bị hai cây cự vật đùa bỡn nên vẫn còn ướt mềm đến rối tinh rối mù, côn thịt thô đen Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất dễ dàng thọc vào, còn tiện thể bá đạo móc khuấy một phen.

Tuy lỗ hậu Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa được "sủng hạnh", nhưng nhờ từng luồng nước lớn ở bướm chảy xuống rãnh mông, cho nên lỗ đít đã sớm ướt nhẹp không chịu nổi cô đơn. Quy đầu to béo vừa mới đi vào một chút, miệng nhỏ liền ra sức co bóp ngoạ nguậy, bộ dạng thèm ăn dương vật khiến Khang Nghĩa Kiện hài lòng vô cùng.

Hắn đẩy mạnh háng về phía trước, cây hung khí một phát xuyên qua thịt ruột non, Ung Thánh Hựu đang được ông chủ Khang ôm vào trong ngực sướng đến mức dựng thẳng mông nghênh hợp, miệng nhỏ phía trên không ngừng thốt ra từng tiếng rên rỉ ngọt ngấy.

"Úc... Bị ông chủ lấp đầy hai cái lỗ... Thật tuyệt quá a......"

Lúc này Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn chưa ý thức được trò trừng phạt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cậu chỉ có thể cảm nhận được nam nhân đang ôm lấy mình rồi vừa đi vừa nện, hai căn côn thịt bự cùng lúc kích thích một trên một dưới, nhắm ngay điểm dâm nhất của cậu mà thọc thẳng vào.

Ung Thánh Hựu thậm chí còn không có tâm trí lo cho thân thể đang bị nhấc lên cao của mình, cậu chỉ biết ra sức vẹo xoay lắc cái mông để làm dương vật bự thâm nhập dễ dàng hơn.

Lúc này, Khang biến thái bỗng dưng mở cửa nhà trọ ra, hành lang rộng lớn lập tức hiện lên trước mắt hai người. Ung Thánh Hựu ngơ ngẩn nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt, ước chừng khoảng một phút sau mới bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn trầm mê trong bể dục.

Hai tay của cậu kinh hoảng nắm chặt cánh tay rắn chắc mạnh mẽ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hai cái miệng nhỏ dưới háng cũng vì hành vi lớn mật của hắn mà co xoắn hút lấy cự vật trong cơ thể. Ung Thánh Hựu hoảng loạn lắc đầu, sợ hãi lẫn xấu hổ cùng lúc dâng lên, cậu run sợ nói.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện... Đừng, đóng cửa lại đi... Vào nhà thao cũng được... Sẽ bị người ta nhìn thấy... Không muốn, ông xã... Đừng mà......"

Khang Nghĩa Kiện dùng ngón tay ma sát phía trong hai bắp đùi của cậu, hơn một nửa thân hình hắn ẩn trong bóng tối thâm trầm, tạo cảm giác như chuẩn bị sắp có cái gì đó xảy ra. Nam nhân cười cười, thanh âm bình tĩnh vang lên.

"Bảo bối, một khi trò chơi trừng phạt bắt đầu thì không thể nào dừng lại được, tôi sẽ ôm em đi trên hành lang, vừa đi vừa *** chết em. Không chừng một lát nữa hai cái lỗ dâm của em sẽ chảy nước không ngừng, sau đó tích tụ lại rồi phun bắn ra một bãi nước lên nền gạch bóng loáng của hành lang."

"Em xem, đây chính là khu vực công cộng, nếu như có người đi qua đúng lúc thấy trên mặt đất có một chuỗi chất lỏng chảy dài, chắc hẳn sẽ dừng lại để nghiên cứu quan sát đấy."

Nghe thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện hài hước trình bày với mình như đang thật sự ở trong tình cảnh đó, vòng eo Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy không ngừng, cậu cảm thấy xấu hổ đến hận không thể tìm một cái lỗ để chui xuống. Thế nhưng cơ thể cậu lại dâng lên từng cơn dục vọng tê dại dưới sự sỉ nhục cực độ này, thịt non bên trong phun ra nuốt vào không dứt, thoạt nhìn như càng ngày càng thèm khát khó nhịn.

"Không... Bị người ta nhìn thấy mất... Ông chủ... cầu anh, cầu anh vào nhà chơi em... Anh muốn chơi như thế nào cũng được hết......"

Ngay tại vị trí đứng lúc này của hai người, trên nền gạch men sứ đã đọng thành một vũng nước nho nhỏ, Ung Thánh Hựu đúng thật là dâm đãng đến vô cực.

Khang biến thái bắt đầu di chuyển thân thể, đế giày da đạp lên nền gạch men sứ phát ra động tĩnh nặng nề mà có quy luật, mỗi một bước đi đều phối hợp đâm lên trên một chút. Ung Thánh Hựu bị kiểu chơi điên cuồng này khiến vừa sợ vừa sướng, đồng thời cũng vì sợ bị người ta phát hiện nên cậu càng thêm nhạy cảm hơn so với lúc trước.

Hai miệng nhỏ trước sau chỉ bị *** mấy chục phát liền run rẩy phun nước, tao tâm và hoa tâm đồng thời kẹp lại, thịt non bao lấy côn thịt bự, dùng sức co bóp, trong miệng cậu không ngừng thốt ra từng tiếng than nhẹ đứt quãng: "Ân ân a... Bắn bắn... Ông xã chậm, chậm một chút... A a a......"

Ung Thánh Hựu cố gắng kiềm nén tiếng rên của mình, không dám buông thả như trước, ngộ nhỡ sẽ bị người khác nghe được, nếu như còn dẫn bọn họ tới đây, trường hợp như vậy cậu ngay cả nghĩ cũng không dám. Hành lang tuy không dài lắm, nhưng Ung Thánh Hựu lại cảm thấy con đường này như không có điểm cuối vậy, hai cây lưỡi dao sắc bén của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn đang điên cuồng một phát lại một phát chọc sâu vào trong cơ thể cậu.

Hai chân Ung Thánh Hựu co giật, khoái cảm ngập trời như một luồng điện nháy mắt truyền đến đại não, đặc biệt là khi quy đầu của Khang Nghĩa Kiện triệt triệt để để *** xuyên qua tường thịt chật hẹp, hoàn hoàn chơi mở thân thể cậu.

Hai cái lỗ nhỏ mềm xốp ướt át, bị dương vật bự hung bạo *** còn "nhóp nhép" phát ra tiếng nước thật lớn, âm thanh dâm loạn này vang lên giữa hành lang rộng lớn có vẻ càng thêm rõ ràng, thậm chí còn dội âm lại.

"Không ngờ làm bên ngoài mà lại khiến em kẹp chặt như vậy, có phải là cái bướm thấy sướng hơn đúng không? Có muốn ông xã dùng quy đầu nghiền nát tử cung, để em có thể chảy nước đến mức đủ để lau nhà không?"

Ông chủ Khang dùng tư thế đi tiểu ôm Ung Thánh Hựu, thói xấu thích trêu chọc nổi lên, hắn không ngừng dùng những lời lẽ thô tục kích thích người trong lòng ngực mình. Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ quá độ nên không ngừng co rút bụng dưới, khiến hai người đều phê vô cùng.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm cậu bước đến trước một bồn cây hoa, tâm tư muốn đùa bỡn lại nổi lên, hắn cắn cắn lỗ tai Ung Thánh Hựu, nói: "Bảo bối, có muốn bắn nước tiểu cung cấp cho cây thêm một chút chất dinh dưỡng không?"

Hắn đặc biệt muốn nhìn thấy cảnh tượng Ung Thánh Hựu phun bắn nước tiểu bằng tư thế hiện tại.

"Không... Không muốn đi tiểu... A a... Ông xã anh tiếp tục đi đi a a... Đừng có dừng lại..." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vốn da mặt mỏng, loại chuyện như bắt cậu bắn nước tiểu này thì làm sao có thể đồng ý được.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện chọc lên trên một phát, cố ý xuyên tạc: "À, có phải lúc này em vẫn chưa mắc tiểu đúng không? Muốn ông xã chơi em tới phun ra nước tiểu sao? Hửm?"

Khang ông chủ thật là một cao thủ trong việc hành hạ người, cự điểu nóng bỏng của hắn dùng sức nghiền nát tuyến tiền liệt của Ung Thánh Hựu, một cây khác cũng chen vào cổ tử cung, không ngừng xỏ xuyên qua miệng nhỏ chật hẹp.

Cự vật dữ tợn không chút lưu tình lặp đi lặp lại động tác, chọc Ung Thánh Hựu đến há to miệng thở dốc, khóe mắt thấm ướt nước mắt, toàn thân mồ hôi đầm đìa. Quy đầu to béo tập trung dập nát điểm yếu ớt mẫn cảm nhất, Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu run rẩy mãnh liệt co quắp lại, lỗ dâm ướt nhẹp cũng mấp máy đóng mở theo, như một cái miệng thèm ăn đến chảy dãi.

Loại hành động này quả thực đúng là một sự tra tấn ngọt ngào, từng chút từng chút một khiến Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn trầm mề trong cơn khoái cảm của dục vọng. Thân thể cậu đã mất khống chế, tiếng rên rỉ cầu xin từ trong miệng không ngừng bật ra.

"Ô ngô... Đừng cọ xát... Miệng nhỏ đã tê rần a... A... Nhịn không được, xin anh hãy mạnh mẽ đâm vô nơi đó a..."

Vách tường bị mài đến muốn bốc cháy, mỗi một tấc thịt bên trong đều như bị hàng vạn con kiến dẫm đạp gặm cắn. Thịt non hoàn toàn mất khống chế quấn lấy dương vật bự, nước dâm "tóc tóc" nhỏ giọt xuống đất như một con suối.

Dưới sự luân phiên hành hạ của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng rỉ ra chất dịch trong suốt. Hôm nay cậu bắn quá nhiều, lúc này đã không thể bắn được nữa, tính khí có chút đau xót, nhưng sâu trong cơ thể vẫn kêu gào muốn phát tiết.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu thất thần mà banh mạnh hai cánh mông cậu ra, động tác nghiền mài nháy mắt liền biến thành hung bạo đâm chọc, nhắm thẳng ngay miệng tử cung cùng tao tâm mà chơi, dương vật bự như một cây súng điên cuồng *** nát hai chỗ dâm nhất, ngứa nhất và cũng là nơi mềm nhất của cậu.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị nam nhân hành hạ như vậy, một luồng khoái cảm không kịp phản ứng truyền thẳng lên tuỷ não của cậu. Đầu tiên là "A" một tiếng, tiếp đó toàn thân run rẩy co giật một trận, tính khí đằng trước phồng lên, ngay sau đó lỗ niệu đạo bắn ra một tia nước tiểu màu vàng nhạt.

Dòng nước tiểu mang theo mùi khai phun lên bùn đất của bồn hoa, cậu bất lực tách hai chân ra, cả người phiếm hồng mềm nhũn, dương vật vẫn phun bắn nước tiểu, nhìn qua đúng thật là một dâm oa.

"A a... Bắn nước tiểu... Ô ngô... Sẽ bị phát hiện... A a a......"

Ngay lúc Ung Thánh Hựu đang sướng đến nỗi lỗ chân lông toàn thân đều giãn mở ra, cầu thang đi bộ bỗng nhiên vang lên tiếng bước chân. Cậu bị dọa đến run rẩy hốt hoảng, liều mạng nín tiểu, nhưng hạ thân lại hoàn toàn không nghe lời, càng phun bắn nước tiểu ra nhiều hơn nữa.

Ung Thánh Hựu co rúm người nằm trong lồng ngực Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở vang lên: "Ông xã... Người... Có người sắp tới đây... A a... Không muốn a..."

Nhưng trên thực tế, hai cái lỗ nhỏ bên dưới của cậu lại càng ra sức hút chặt dương vật bự, như đang muốn tìm một phần cảm giác an toàn.

"Cho người khác thấy một Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư ngày thường tao nhã nhưng thật sự là một thằng đĩ dâm đãng thì không tốt sao? Thả lỏng mông ra, không được kẹp chặt như vậy."

Với tính cách độc chiếm của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tất nhiên hắn sẽ không để cho bất kỳ ai nhìn thấy bộ dáng trần trụi của Ung Thánh Hựu, sở dĩ hắn bình tĩnh như vậy, là bởi vì hắn đã chuẩn bị hoàn hảo trước đó rồi. Thật ra tầng lầu này không có hộ gia đình nào cả, ông chủ Khang đã mua hết từng lầu một ở đây, còn đặc biệt dặn dò bảo vệ dưới lầu cấm bất kỳ kẻ nào đi lên. Dĩ nhiên là Ung Thánh Hựu hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.

Tiếng bước chân trên cầu thang dần dần nhỏ lại, thần kinh căng chặt của Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng, nhưng hai cái lỗ dâm phía dưới vẫn còn bị dọa đến mút chặt dương vật bự. Bả vai cậu run lên, đôi mắt đầy sương mù như mất tiêu cự, sau khi cơn kinh hoảng cực độ qua đi, Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng nảy ra ý niệm tự sa ngã, cậu mở miệng nói.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện... Mau chơi chết em đi... A... Chỉ cần là anh, em đều nguyện ý hết a a... Đút vào, nện chết em......"

Cậu nhắm hai mắt lại, chậm rãi vặn vẹo cặp mông mập nộn, như đang cố mời gọi nam nhân của mình.

Hai mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đỏ lên, hô hấp trầm trọng, lời mời gọi câu dẫn của Ung Thánh Hựu làm một tia do dự cuối cùng trong lòng hắn hoàn toàn sụp đổ. Nam nhân xoay người cậu lại mặt đối mặt với mình, sau đó hắn đè cậu lên tường, vòng cặp chân dài qua thắt lưng rắn chắc của mình.

Giờ phút này, Khang Nghĩa Kiện tựa như một con dã thú đã lâm vào tình dục, hai căn cự điểu "bép bép bép" *** hai cái lỗ nhỏ ướt mềm của Ung Thánh Hựu vô cùng mãnh liệt, khiến vô số nước dâm trong cơ thể văng tung toé ra, Ung Thánh Hựu ôm sát hắn, lắc mông nghênh hợp lực đạo mạnh mẽ của nam nhân.

"A a a... Ông xã thật giỏi... Thật muốn cho mọi người nhìn thấy ông xã nện hư lỗ dâm của em như thế nào... Miệng nhỏ bị dương vật bự *** thật sướng a... Hai cái miệng nhỏ đều muốn ăn tinh dịch......"

Hai cái lỗ dưới háng cậu co rụt lại, sau đó liền phun ra một bãi nước dâm tưới lên đầu khấc dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Nam nhân mạnh mẽ đè cậu lên tường mà đóng cọc, đại điểu phồng to một vòng điên cuồng thọc mấy chục phát lên miệng tử cung chật hẹp, tinh dịch trắng đục nóng bỏng cuối cùng cũng phun ra, cọ rửa mọi ngóc ngách trong tử cung và tràng đạo.

Hai người thâm tình hôn sâu trên hành lang rộng lớn không một bóng người, thể xác và tinh thần đều hoàn mỹ phù hợp hoà quyện vào nhau, tình yêu chỉ đơn giản như thế thôi.

*

Sau sự việc đó, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư chống đỡ thắt lưng đau nhức rồi ngồi dậy, cậu mặc quần áo chỉnh tề, ngồi lên một bên trên sô pha, cặp mắt hẹp dài lạnh lùng trừng cái tên không biết xấu hổ — ông chủ Khang.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện, con mẹ nó sao anh lại gan như vậy?! Dám làm trên hành lang, nếu như thật sự bị người ta thấy..."

Một người luôn luôn khiêm tốn, tính tình tốt như Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không nhịn được mà mắng nam nhân một câu.

Sau khi gặm cắn Ung Thánh Hựu đến đã đời, Khang biến thái vô cùng thoả mãn khôi phục lại vẻ mặt anh khí tuấn dật. Ngũ quan góc cạnh rõ ràng của nam nhân như được đánh lên một tầng ánh sáng nhu hòa, đường nét khuôn mặt ngày thường sắc bén cũng nhuộm lên một phần ôn nhu thâm tình.

Hắn bước đến gần Ung Thánh Hựu đang buồn bực xấu hổ, cúi người hôn nhẹ lên mi tâm ưu nhã của cậu. Ung Thánh Hựu còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại, Khang Nghĩa Kiện liền quỳ một gối xuống đất, trên tay không biết khi nào đã cầm một cái hộp tinh xảo màu đỏ.

Hắn nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu, gương mặt tuấn lãng thâm thúy nghiêm túc, thanh âm gợi cảm lại thâm tình tựa như ly rượu vang đỏ thuần vang lên.

"Ngay từ ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn thấy em, tôi đã bị bắt thành một đầy tớ trong vương quốc của em rồi."

Thật ra lần đầu tiên Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là ở nhà vệ sinh nữ, mà là khi em họ hắn — Trầm Duyệt Du cầm trên tay một bản tư liệu, trang đầu tiên của phần tư liệu đó là thông tin về Ung Thánh Hựu, góc bên phải trên cùng dán ảnh chụp của cậu.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã gặp qua rất nhiều người xinh đẹp, nam nữ đều có. Ung Thánh Hựu không phải là người đẹp nhất, nhưng cậu lại là người khiến hắn chỉ cần liếc mắt qua liền rung động không thôi, cho dù có làm cách nào cũng không thể quên được.

"Nếu như em không đồng ý..." Ung Thánh Hựu lấy lại tinh thần lại sau khi kinh ngạc sửng sốt, cậu nghịch ngợm cười cười, giọng nói ẩn ý đoán không ra.

"Không đồng ý thì tôi liền chơi em đến khi đồng ý mới thôi."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện mở hộp lấy từ bên trong ra một chiếc nhẫn, mạnh mẽ đeo nó vào ngón áp út của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn sung sướng cười nói: "Cho dù em có chạy vào tù, cũng không thể trốn thoát được. Và... bảo bối, anh yêu em."

Chuyện về sau thì như mọi người đã biết, hắn đặc biệt từ tổng bộ hàng không chạy đến Minh Duyệt, trăm phương nghìn kế tới gần cậu, chỉ khi có thể gắt gao ôm cậu vào lòng mới cảm thấy an tâm và thỏa mãn.

Hồi trước, sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu từ chức ở công ty cũ, cậu đã không có ý định chấp nhận lời mời của bất kỳ công ty nào, đến bây giờ cậu cũng nhớ không nổi vì sao ban đầu mình lại lựa chọn Minh Duyệt. Cho đến một ngày nọ, Ung Thánh Hựu phát hiện một phần tài liệu mang tên "Dẫn Dắt" trên chiếc notebook của mình, trong đó chỉ có duy nhất một tấm ảnh chụp...

Chỉ cần liếc mắt qua một lần, đã ghi tạc người đó trong lòng.

Có lẽ mọi thứ trên đời đều có sự dẫn dắt của vận mệnh chăng?

Hoàn chính văn.

22\. Chương 21: Phiên Ngoại 1: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (1)

Sau khi Ung Thánh Hựu và Khang Nghĩa Kiện xác định quan hệ, hai người liền bắt đầu hành trình sống chung "lấp lánh tym hường", nhưng không ngờ khoản sinh hoạt ngọt ngào này chỉ còn có thể kéo dài đến nửa năm thì đã bị người ngoài mạnh mẽ quấy nhiễu.

Mấy ngày nay Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư có chút mất hồn mất vía, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt lên trên bụng, gương mặt xinh đẹp lộ vẻ lo âu rõ ràng. Cậu vừa mới nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, đối phương là một người phụ nữ.

Ban đầu Ung Thánh Hựu cho là cấp dưới của Khang Nghĩa Kiện nên cậu đã trả lời khá tuỳ tiện, nhưng không ngờ đối phương lại đi thẳng vào vấn đề tỏ ý muốn gặp mặt cậu. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Ung Thánh Hựu chính là từ chối, nhưng đối phương dường như đoán được suy nghĩ của cậu, trực tiếp nói rõ "Chuyện quan trọng liên quan đến Khang Nghĩa Kiện".

Vừa đúng lúc mấy ngày nay ông chủ Khang đã đi công tác ở nơi khác. Sau khi cúp điện thoại, Ung Thánh Hựu dự định sẽ gọi cho nam nhân để bàn bạc một chút thì lại phát hiện điện thoại của hắn vẫn luôn trong tình trạng không kết nối được.

Trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu "bang bang" đập nhanh, trực giác nói cho cậu biết rằng sắp có một việc gì đó không ổn sẽ xảy ra.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, giờ phút này sắc mặt cậu có chút tái nhợt, môi mỏng mím thành một đường thẳng. Do dự vài phút, cuối cùng cậu quyết định, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đứng dậy cầm một chiếc áo khoác, treo lên trên tay mình rồi đi ra ngoài.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu đến địa điểm đã được yêu cầu, đầu tiên là cậu nhìn thấy bóng lưng của người phụ nữ kia, thân hình đối phương cao gầy, dáng ngồi ưu nhã, mái tóc màu nâu hơi uốn xoăn dài đến ngang eo, chỉ cần nhìn thấy đằng sau thôi liền có thể cảm nhận được người này là một mỹ nữ.

"Xin chào." Ung Thánh Hựu không phải kiểu người lâm trận sẽ lùi bước, cậu hào phóng bước đến chỗ nữ nhân nọ, chủ động chào đối phương một tiếng.

Người phụ nữ kia ngẩng mặt lên, ngũ quan còn đẹp hơn mấy phần so với dự đoán Ung Thánh Hựu, nước da trắng nõn, đôi mắt long lanh linh động ẩn dưới cặp lông mi vừa dài vừa cong vút, sóng mũi thẳng tắp và đôi môi hồng nhạt khiến cô càng tăng thêm vài phần cường thế.

"Xin chào Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư, tôi họ Chung." Hẳn là trước đó cô đã tra qua lý lịch của Ung Thánh Hựu, cho nên rất chắc chắn về thân phận của cậu. Chung Tình cười cười, rũ mắt xuống rồi tiếp tục nói.

"Thật xin lỗi vì đã quấy rầy cậu, nhưng nếu không phải là chuyện vô cùng quan trọng thì tôi cũng sẽ không mạo muội đến đây như thế này đâu."

Thanh âm của Chung Tình có chút đặc biệt, vừa không quá ôn nhu vừa không quá sắc bén, tóm lại là khiến người nghe vẫn thấy thật thoải mái.

"Không sao, chuyện liên quan đến A Chu thì dù thế nào tôi cũng sẽ tới đây thôi. Không biết Chung tiểu thư muốn nói chuyện gì về anh ấy?"

Ung Thánh Hựu cong khoé môi, bình thường trước mặt người ngoài thì cậu chưa bao giờ gọi A Chu thân mật như thế này, nhưng lần này cậu đặc biệt làm vậy vì muốn chủ động thể hiện chủ quyền của mình một cách công khai.

Đôi tay đan vào nhau của Chung Tình bỗng dưng siết chặt lại, cặp mắt vẫn luôn rũ xuống liền trợn tròn nhìn lên như bừng tỉnh, lông mi cong dài run lẩy bẩy. Ánh mắt cô nhìn thẳng Ung Thánh Hựu, mang theo ý muốn xem kỹ, một chút do dự cùng một tia bất đắc dĩ mỏng manh. Ung Thánh Hựu cũng không thúc giục, cậu tự nhiên mà ngồi trên ghế, tùy ý đối phương đánh giá.

Cô tựa hồ như đã bại trận, nhẹ nhàng thở dài một hơi: "Tôi không biết tình cảm của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư đối với A Chu sâu bao nhiêu, chỉ mong rằng so với tôi nghĩ thì có thể sâu đậm hơn."

Chung Tình ngừng một chút, sắc mặt dần dần có chút ngưng trọng: "Gần đây Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư anh có thể liên lạc được với A Chu không?"

Vẻ mặt Ung Thánh Hựu hiện lên một chút căng thẳng, cậu lắc lắc đầu, "A Chu đi công tác rồi, mấy ngày trước anh ấy có nói với tôi là tín hiệu nơi đó không tốt, có thể sẽ thường xuyên không liên lạc được, dặn tôi đừng quá lo lắng."

"Đúng là mấy ngày trước A Chu vẫn còn đi công tác ở chỗ đó, nhưng mà lúc sau thì đã bị Khang gia cưỡng ép trở về rồi. Tôi không biết tình hình cụ thể hiện tại của A Chu ra sao nữa, Khang gia phong toả tin tức thật sự rất chặt."

"Không biết Chung tiểu thư là gì của A Chu?" Ung Thánh Hựu nheo mắt, nói không lo lắng là giả, nhưng cậu cũng không thể vì một câu nói tuỳ ý của người khác liền hoàn toàn tín nhiệm đối phương được.

Chung Tình đưa tin tức đầu tiên trên điện thoại tới trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi giải thích: "Tôi là chị họ của A Chu, đây là tin khẩn mà mấy hôm trước cậu ta đã gửi cho tôi. Cách đây khoảng vài tháng, A Chu đã nói với tôi về cậu rồi, còn nói rằng cậu là người mà cả đời này cậu ấy nhận định."

Nói xong câu này, Chung Tình nhìn thoáng qua Ung Thánh Hựu đang ngồi đối diện mình, cô không thể không phủ nhận là người nam nhân này lớn lên vô cùng xinh đẹp, khí chất cũng rất tốt.

Ung Thánh Hựu tập trung nhìn vào, đây đúng là tin nhắn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, thông tin có chút ngắt quãng, đại khái nội dung chính là nhờ Chung Tình nhắc nhở mình. Sắc mặt cậu biến đổi, thanh âm có chút chần chờ,

"Có phải người nhà anh ấy phản đối hai chúng tôi bên nhau không...."

Sau khi cậu và Khang Nghĩa Kiện xác định quan hệ, hai người cũng không có làm rõ với người nhà hai bên. Thật ra Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng có nói qua tình huống trong nhà với cậu, nhưng mỗi lần nói đến Khang gia thì ngữ khí hắn luôn luôn lãnh đạm, không một chút hứng thú.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện từng nói là sẽ dẫn cậu đến Khang gia, mỗi lần như vậy thì Ung Thánh Hựu đều mỉm cười chuyển đề tài, không từ chối cũng không đồng ý, nói tóm lại chỉ là do cậu vẫn chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý sẵn sàng.

Chung Tình cười cười, trấn an: "Không hẳn là phản đối, nói sao nhỉ.... Phương pháp xử sự của Khang gia có chút cổ quái, đến bây giờ tôi vẫn chưa biết nguyên nhân tại sao A Chu lại bị cưỡng ép trở về, và cũng không có cách nào thấy được mặt cậu ta nữa."

Chính xác thì dù là bạn tốt cùng thế hệ hay dòng họ thân thích cũng đều bị chận ngoài cửa, nhất là người có quan hệ tốt hơn một chút với Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lần này Khang gia phòng ngự thật sự rất nghiêm.

"A Chu... anh ấy sẽ như thế nào?" Ung Thánh Hựu trầm mặc, một đỗi sau thanh âm khàn khàn cất lên.

"Yên tâm, dù sao A Chu cũng là con trai độc nhất của Khang gia, năng lực cũng mạnh mẽ, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì lớn đâu. Ngược lại, người có thể có chuyện sẽ là cậu đấy, sắp tới cậu phải cẩn thận một chút mới được." Chung Tình nâng mí mắt lên, thần sắc nghiêm túc.

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc: "Tôi? Chị nói là Khang gia có khả năng sẽ tìm đến tôi sao?"

Chung Tình lắc đầu: "Cũng không hẳn, đây chỉ là suy đoán của tôi với Khang Nghĩa Kiện thôi, nếu như có thể, tốt nhất thì Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư hãy đổi chỗ ở."

Cậu hơi mấp máy môi, muốn hỏi gì đó nhưng cuối cùng lại trầm mặc, một lát sau cậu mới nhẹ nhàng mở miệng nói một tiếng cảm ơn.

"Tôi cũng không tiện ở đây quá lâu, nếu có tin tức gì thì tôi sẽ nói với cậu, đừng quá lo lắng, hãy tin tưởng A Chu." Chung Tình đã đưa xong tin tức cần đưa liền đứng dậy, nhìn cậu cười cười rồi rời đi.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn bóng dáng cao gầy rời đi của đối phương, sự lo âu dưới đáy mắt đậm đến không hòa tan được, tin tức Chung Tình mang đến sao có thể làm cậu không lo lắng được?

Ung Thánh Hựu trở về chung cư, trên tay cầm một chiếc di động không ngừng ấn gọi cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng đầu dây bên kia vẫn hoàn toàn không một chút hồi âm nào. Giọng nói đều đều không cảm xúc "Thuê bao quý khách..." khiến từng cơn lo lắng và tưởng niệm lan tràn như cỏ dại, thi nhau bóp chặt lấy trái tim cậu, mỗi một lần tim đập "thình thịch" đều mang theo đau đớn không gì ngăn lại được.

Ngoài cửa liên tục vang lên tiếng đập cửa quấy nhiễu Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu đột nhiên đứng dậy khỏi sô pha, ánh mắt hơi trầm xuống nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa, hô hấp dần trở nên trầm trọng.

Đại khái là cậu có thể đoán được người nào đang ở bên ngoài, rất có khả năng chính là người của Khang gia, nhưng cậu cũng không có ý định chạy trốn. Bởi vì chỉ có như vậy, cậu mới có thể nhìn thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện, lúc này cậu rất nhớ hắn, thật sự rất nhớ...

Ung Thánh Hựu bình tĩnh mở cửa, quả nhiên có rất nhiều người đứng ngoài cửa: "Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh, phiền ngài cùng chúng tôi đến Khang gia một chuyến được không?"

"Được." Cậu không chút do dự đồng ý, ánh mắt khẽ động.

23\. Chương 22: Phiên Ngoại: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (2)

Ung Thánh Hựu ngồi lên xe, những người kia nãy giờ vẫn khách khí đối với cậu, suốt một đường bình an vô sự, cuối cùng chiếc xe được lái vào trang viên của một ngôi nhà mang phong cách cổ xưa. Xe dừng lại, có người thay Ung Thánh Hựu mở cửa xe ra, cậu bình tĩnh tự nhiên bước xuống, bên ngoài có một vị quản gia trung niên đang đứng chờ.

"Xin chào Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh, hoan nghênh ngài đến Khang gia. Ngài đừng khẩn trương, chỉ cần đi theo tôi là được." Lễ nghi của người quản gia trung niên rất chuẩn mực, cung kính đối đãi với cậu tựa như đối đãi khách quý.

"Cảm ơn, làm phiền ông." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cười nhạt, gương mặt xinh đẹp không một chút hoảng loạn.

Cậu đi theo quản gia vào nhà, bên trong trang hoàng rất cổ điển và trang nhã. Ánh mắt Ung Thánh Hựu tự nhiên, nhưng trong lòng lại âm thầm quan sát mọi thứ, cậu bình tĩnh hỏi: "Xin hỏi, quản gia muốn đưa tôi đi đâu vậy?"

"Khang tiên sinh và Khang phu nhân mời ngài đến Khang gia làm khách, nhưng họ tin rằng người mà Ung Thánh Hựu tiên sinh muốn gặp nhất hẳn là thiếu gia."

Ung Thánh Hựu kinh ngạc, hiển nhiên có chút không tin tưởng: "Ý ông là sẽ dẫn tôi đi gặp A Chu sao?"

Lúc này hai người đã đi đến trước cửa của một căn phòng nào đó, người quản gia dừng bước, thái độ vẫn khiêm tốn hữu hảo như cũ: "Đây là phòng của thiếu gia Khang Nghĩa Kiện."

Nói xong, quản gia cúi người hành lễ rồi rời đi. Trái tim Ung Thánh Hựu "bang bang" đập nhanh, một mình cậu đứng trên hành lang bên ngoài nên có chút bối rối, không biết làm sao. Tay cậu run run nhè nhẹ, cậu sợ khi mở cánh cửa trước mắt này ra rồi mà vẫn không nhìn thấy nam nhân mình đã tâm tâm niệm niệm.

Ung Thánh Hựu hít sâu, vặn then cửa, nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra rồi đi vào phòng. Tất cả rèm cửa bên trong đều bị khép lại, ánh sáng ảm đạm bao trùm không gian, may mà điều này cũng không gây trở ngại đến việc Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn thấy người đàn ông đang nằm trên giường kia.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh tỉnh, đừng ngủ nữa." Ung Thánh Hựu bò lên giường, hai tay cậu ôm lấy đầu Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đôi môi non mềm hôn lên gương mặt anh khí của hắn, tinh thần căng thẳng mấy ngày gần đây cuối cùng cũng được thả lỏng. Cậu ngửi hơi thở trên người nam nhân, vừa mê muội vừa cảm thấy an toàn.

Nhưng dần dần Ung Thánh Hựu bắt đầu nhận thấy được sự khác thường của người trong lòng mình, ngoại trừ hô hấp đều đều cùng với lồng ngực chậm rãi lên xuống của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, còn lại không có một thanh âm nào đáp lại cậu. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư ngưng mi, cậu cúi người xuống, tăng lớn giọng nói gọi nam nhân.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện, A Chu.... Đừng đùa nữa, mau mở mắt ra đi, nếu không mở mắt thì em sẽ không cần anh nữa." Đáp lại cậu chỉ có sự lặng im của cả căn phòng.

Trong lòng Ung Thánh Hựu "lộp bộp" một tiếng, cậu xác nhận Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã thật sự rơi vào hôn mê, sợ hãi buông nam nhân ra, dự định xuống giường đi tìm người Khang gia.

"Đừng sốt ruột như vậy, bảo bối." Đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu bị ôm lấy từ phía sau, nhiệt độ của đối phương thấp hơn một chút so với cơ thể người bình thường, khiến cậu cảm giác có hơi không chân thật.

"Khang Nghĩa Kiện, cuối cùng anh cũng tỉnh lại!"

Nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc, Ung Thánh Hựu lập tức quay đầu lại: "Em cho rằng anh...."

Khi hoàn toàn nhìn thấy người phía sau, thanh âm Ung Thánh Hựu như nghẹt lại, đôi mắt hẹp dài xinh đẹp thoáng chốc trợn tròn, cậu bị hình ảnh trước mắt đập đến ngơ ngác.

"Sao vậy bảo bối, mấy ngày không gặp mà đã quên ông xã của em rồi?" Nam nhân bày ra bộ dáng cà lơ phất phơ, ngón tay hơi lạnh xoa bờ môi cậu, ánh mắt ngả ngớn.

Ung Thánh Hựu đột ngột đẩy hắn ra, cậu nhìn nam nhân nhắm hai mắt đang nằm trên giường, rồi nhìn nam nhân cười cười đang dựa rất gần mình. Sắc mặt cậu trắng bệch, không một chút huyết sắc, Ung Thánh Hựu giận dữ trừng đối phương.

"Ngươi là ai? Rốt cuộc ngươi đã làm gì A Chu?!" Trực giác nói cho Ung Thánh Hựu biết, sự xuất hiện của người này với Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang hôn mê có mối liên quan rất lớn.

Ông chủ Khang phiên bản cà lơ phất phơ giả bộ bày ra biểu tình đáng thương, nhưng ngữ khí lại tiết lộ cảm xúc chân thật của hắn.

"Bảo bối, lần trước trong cuộc họp em còn liếc mắt đưa tình với tôi mà, ánh mắt đó... khiến tôi vừa nhìn thấy liền cứng." Thanh âm hắn vừa ái muội tình sắc vừa bất cần đời.

Ung Thánh Hựu nghe vậy, bỗng dưng cậu nhớ lại một chuyện mà mình đã quên mất, quả thật cậu đã thấy một nam nhân giống Khang Nghĩa Kiện như đúc. Lúc đó, không một ai trong cuộc họp chú ý đến sự tồn tại của hắn, điều này làm Ung Thánh Hựu cho rằng mình đã sinh ra ảo giác.

Nhưng không ngờ.... Người này lại xuất hiện một lần nữa trước mặt cậu, còn ở ngay trên giường Khang Nghĩa Kiện!

"Là ngươi! Ngươi là... anh em song sinh của Khang Nghĩa Kiện?" Đây là lời giải thích tương đối hợp lý duy nhất mà Ung Thánh Hựu có thể nghĩ đến.

"Khang gia không có người thừa kế thứ hai." Nam nhân ngả ngớn cười lắc đầu, sau đó hắn nhướng nhướng mày, giọng nói khàn khàn gợi cảm cất lên: "Tôi chính là Khang Nghĩa Kiện."

"A, nếu ngươi là Khang Nghĩa Kiện vậy thì anh ấy đâu?" Ung Thánh Hựu chỉ chỉ Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang nằm trên giường, đề phòng hỏi.

Nhìn ánh mắt đề phòng của Ung Thánh Hựu, hắn xảo quyệt tiến lại gần, tay phải nhanh như chớp chuẩn xác đặt lên đũng quần cậu, rồi mới tiếp tục lên tiếng giải thích.

"Tôi chính là hắn, một phần của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Sau mười tám tuổi, khi hắn ta khát vọng mãnh liệt một người hay một chuyện nào đó, tôi sẽ có cơ hội xuất hiện. Tôi biết mọi thứ về Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nhưng hắn thì không biết sự tồn tại của tôi, hơn nữa ngoại trừ bảo bối em ra thì tất cả những người khác cũng không thể nhìn thấy tôi."

Mười tám tuổi, lại là mười tám tuổi, Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ rõ năm 18 tuổi cũng là lúc thân thể cậu xuất hiện thêm một hoa huyệt của nữ giới.

Nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu lâm vào trạng thái rối rắm, nam nhân liếm cánh môi khô khốc của mình, cười cười gian xảo, thoạt nhìn như khí sắc đế vương và bản chất tà tính bẩm sinh đã có trong xương cốt. Bàn tay khớp xương rõ ràng của hắn hơi nắm lại, bắt đầu cách quần khiêu khích tính khí Ung Thánh Hựu, giả bộ bày ra dáng vẻ hao tổn tinh thần: "Bảo bối vẫn không tin tôi sao?"

Loại chuyện này thật sự quá mức hoang đường, cậu mím môi: "Bằng chứng đâu?"

Hắn thừa dịp Ung Thánh Hựu không chú ý, bàn tay kéo khoá quần cậu xuống rồi linh hoạt chui vào trong quần lót, ngón tay lành lạnh gãi nhẹ lỗ niệu đạo trên tính khí, khiến cơ thể cậu khẽ run, "hừ" nhẹ ra tiếng.

Nam nhân thấy Ung Thánh Hựu trừng mình một cái, nhưng trong mắt cậu không có một chút uy hiếp nào, ngược lại là một tầng nước mỏng sáng bóng khiến người ta mơ màng. Lòng bàn tay hắn mơn trớn dọc theo đường cong dương vật của Ung Thánh Hựu, khi nhẹ khi nặng, lúc nhanh lúc chậm, chưa được bao lâu thì tính khí trong tay đã cương cứng.

Hắn sung sướng cười nói: "Việc tôi biết em có song huyệt, tôi có song điểu thì có tính là bằng chứng không? Lần trước trong tiệc đêm của công ty, chuyện chúng ta đã làm với nhau ở nhà vệ sinh nữ hẳn là không có ai biết nhỉ?"

"Còn cơ thể mẫn cảm của em nữa, dâm đến không chịu được, thích nhất là được tôi dùng hai cây dương vật bự đồng thời phịch nát bướm nhỏ và lỗ hậu. Còn chưa bắt đầu mà em đã chảy nước nhiều đến nỗi tuôn ra bên ngoài, một khi thọc vào, thịt non bên trong lập tức mút chặt lấy côn thịt của tôi. Chưa hết, giữa hai vú của em còn có một nốt ruồi đỏ......"

Nói xong nam nhân liền trực tiếp xé áo sơ mi Ung Thánh Hựu ra, cúc áo văng tứ tung, lồng ngực trắng nõn mê người của cậu loã lồ trước mặt hắn. Nam nhân cúi đầu xuống, đầu lưỡi ấm nóng tình sắc liếm lên nốt ruồi đỏ của cậu: "Bảo bối, tôi nói đúng chứ?"

Mặt Ung Thánh Hựu ửng đỏ, không biết là xấu hổ hay là tức giận, cậu ngăn lại nam nhân đang liếm láp, thanh âm bất ổn: "Ngươi.... Dừng lại, đúng cái đầu ngươi!"

Cái gì mà vừa dâm vừa tiện, loại lời nói như thế này, người da mặt mỏng ngây thơ như Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sao có thể thừa nhận được!

"Bảo bối, em không muốn tôi tỉnh lại? Tuy rằng như vậy cũng rất không tồi...." Khang Nghĩa Kiện phiên bản cà lơ phất phơ nhướng mày, bộ dáng lười biếng gợi cảm, hắn luôn luôn không ngừng chọc ghẹo Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư.

Ung Thánh Hựu dừng động tác ngăn cản lại, cậu nhíu mày: "Tại sao A Chu vẫn chưa tỉnh lại? Anh ấy chưa tỉnh mà sao ngươi vẫn có thể xuất hiện?"

"Hai người chúng ta đều có thể xem như là người đặc biệt, căn cứ vào thông tin sách sử ghi lại, có lẽ bọn tôi là đời sau của người "Mẫn Nhân". Lý do tôi vẫn chưa tỉnh lại là vì đang rơi vào kỳ hôn mê, chỉ có thân thể của em mới có thể đánh thức tôi."

Rõ ràng là một chuyện quan trọng như vật, thế nhưng từ trong miệng hắn phát ra thì lại trở nên ngả ngớn ái muội, khiến người ta nghe đến mặt đỏ tim đập.

"Đứng đắn lại đi, rốt cuộc là phải làm như thế nào mới có thể gọi A Chu dậy?"

"Bảo bối, tôi không lừa em đâu, em chỉ cần dùng cơ thể mình là có thể đánh thức được tôi rồi."

Hắn cười cười gợi cảm, ánh mắt nhiều lần lưu luyến hai núm vú hồng hào trước ngực và hạ thân của Ung Thánh Hựu. Cậu cảm giác mình như đang trần truồng dưới mắt đối phương, như một con dê con đợi người ta đến làm thịt.

Hắn lại một lần nữa quấn lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, đôi tay linh hoạt nhanh chóng cởi áo trên của cậu ra, bàn tay ấm lạnh bắt đầu ma sát tấm lưng tinh tế của Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư. Nam nhân lưu luyến khẽ hôn lên môi cậu, đầu lưỡi liếm liếm cánh môi mọng đỏ.

"Tôi vẫn chưa tỉnh lại là vì khí huyết hỗn loạn trong cơ thể, em là người dẫn dắt duy nhất của tôi, chỉ có cơ thể của em mới có thể làm tôi tốt lên được." Bề ngoài Khang Nghĩa Kiện vốn cực kỳ đẹp trai, lúc này còn dùng ánh mắt thâm tình như nước mà nhìn Ung Thánh Hựu.

Cậu phát hiện mình không cách nào từ chối nam nhân với ánh mắt như vậy được, cậu dần dần ngưng phản kháng, khẽ rũ mi mắt xuống rồi nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Cái đó... Tôi nên làm như thế nào?" Thật ra thì việc mình cần phải làm cái gì, Ung Thánh Hựu vẫn có thể đoán được một ít.

"Làm một chút chuyện hữu ích cho thể xác và tinh thần..." Hắn chỉ chỉ bản thân đang hôn mê, "Bảo bối, em hãy bò lên rồi tự mình động đi."

Ung Thánh Hựu nghi ngờ nhìn nam nhân: " Có phải ngươi gạt ta không? A Chu đang hôn mê, làm sao...." Làm sao mà cương cứng được?

"Tôi xuất hiện thì có nghĩa là tôi đã có ý thức, chỉ là chưa tỉnh lại thôi. Bảo bối, ngoan, làm đi để tôi tỉnh lại sớm một chút. Nhiều ngày đi công tác như vậy, tôi muốn em đến nỗi tâm đều run rẩy rồi."

Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện phiên bản bất cần đời cứ lời ngon tiếng ngọt một câu rồi tiếp một câu, hoàn toàn giống hệt như Khang biến thái lúc trên giường.

Ung Thánh Hựu rũ đầu xuống, tâm phòng bị của cậu đã rơi đến bảy tám phần, mấy ngày nay làm sao cậu lại không nhớ người đàn ông này được chứ? Nhưng từ trước đến nay Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư vốn "thích ra vẻ", "nghiện còn ngại", cậu giả vờ cao ngạo, khiêu khích.

"Nhưng không phải là ngươi không "đứng" lên được sao?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện bản thể lâm vào hôn mê không cương cứng được, vậy thì hạ thân Khang Nghĩa Kiện phiên bản cà lơ phất phơ cũng sẽ không có động tĩnh gì.

Nam nhân khẽ cười một tiếng, hai tay của hắn càng thêm không kiêng nể chuyển qua trước ngực Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn dùng ngón tay kẹp lấy hai núm hồng hào, không ngừng ma sát vặn xoắn, hai viên thịt vú không lớn không nhỏ rất nhanh liền phồng lên, màu sắc càng thêm xinh đẹp.

Năm ngón tay của nam nhân bóp lấy bầu vú hơi hơi phập phồng của Ung Thánh Hựu, trừng phạt mà dùng sức chà đạp một phen, rất nhanh liền in dấu vết lên hai bầu vú trắng nõn. Hắn tiến đến trước mặt Ung Thánh Hựu, thổi một ngụm khí lên vành tai cậu.

"Chỉ cần em dùng tay và dùng miệng giúp dương vật của ông xã, tôi cũng sẽ làm vậy với em." Khang Nghĩa Kiện phiên bản bất cần đời hành động rất nhanh, còn chưa nói xong thì hắn đã lột sạch quần áo hai người, cơ thể trần trụi dán vào nhau.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện ôm Ung Thánh Hựu đặt lên trên người bản thể đang hôn mê của mình, thanh âm ái muội khàn khàn vang lên: "Làm đi bảo bối, nơi này chỉ có ông xã của em thôi, đừng xấu hổ."

Hai người dùng tư thế 69 làm trên giường, mặt Ung Thánh Hựu chạm vào dương vật đang ngủ yên của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Lúc này cậu mới phát hiện là nam nhân chỉ có một cây cự vật, kích thước khi chưa cương cứng cũng không hề nhỏ.

Trải qua qua mấy lần phịch nhau trong nửa năm, cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm nhớ kỹ mùi vị của Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Cậu hơi si mê nhìn cự vật, rất nhanh liền không tự chủ được mà thè đầu lưỡi liếm lên đỉnh côn thịt nam nhân, hai tay cầm dương vật tuốt lên tuốt xuống.

Dưới sự kích thích của cậu, cây đại điểu bắt đầu cứng lên, điều làm cho Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng cao hứng. Cậu ngậm viên quy đầu to béo vào trong miệng, đầu lưỡi mềm mại ấm áp không ngừng quét lên lỗ tiểu, thậm chí còn thường thường dùng sức hút một cái. Chỉ chốc lát sau, cự vật Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã hoàn toàn thức tỉnh, phình to đến mức khiến miệng Ung Thánh Hựu bị kéo căng cực độ.

Cậu nhả viên quy đầu từ trong miệng ra, rồi đặt cặp môi mềm mại lên đỉnh đại dương vật đỉnh rồi hút sạch chất nhầy trên đó, đôi tay thì liên tục chăm sóc hai quả "trứng chym" to béo. Cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu cũng dần dần nóng lên, mông cậu bắt đầu uốn éo xoay lắc, hai chân khép lại ma sát để giảm bớt cơn ngứa ngáy trong người.

"Hư... bảo bối, em giỏi lắm." Thanh âm người phía sau vì động tình mà khàn khàn, điều này càng khiến Ung Thánh Hựu phát dâm hơn nữa.

Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện banh hai cánh mông đầy đặn của Ung Thánh Hựu ra, năm ngón tay dùng sức nắn bóp chà đạp mông thịt, đôi lúc còn tát một phát lên nó, tạo thành một đợt da thịt sóng sánh. Hắn dùng ngón tay tách hai mảnh thịt bướm của cậu, lỗ nhỏ đã rỉ ra một giọt hai giọt nước dâm. Khang Nghĩa Kiện cong cong khóe môi gợi cảm, trong mắt cuồn cuộn dục hỏa cực nóng.

"Bảo bối, em chảy nước rồi, bướm nhỏ thật xinh đẹp. Nếu được dương vật bự ma sát thì không chừng sẽ càng trở nên xinh đẹp hơn, vừa hồng vừa sưng, tao thủy sẽ làm cho cả giường đều ướt đẫm."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thọc ngón tay vào lỗ bướm, nhợt nhạt gãi gãi vách thịt bên trong, sau đó liền rút ra vân vê hai mép thịt, thô bạo bóp bóp ma xát chúng. Rất nhanh cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu liền sung huyết sưng to, trở nên mập mạp phì nộn, âm đế trên đỉnh không biết khi nào đã nhô ra, hơi hơi run run để khiến cho nam nhân chú ý.

"A a a... Ngứa... Thật ngứa... Muốn gãi, âm đế cũng muốn được nghiền nát... Ô ngô..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ngậm dương vật bự, cố sức lên tiếng, hạ thân cậu hoàn toàn bị nam nhân khơi mào tình dục, nhưng hắn lại cố tình không cho cậu nhiều hơn nữa. Sương mù trong mắt Ung Thánh Hựu dâng lên, có chút ủy khuất.

"Còn dám nói ông xã không cứng được nữa không? Vợ dâm thân ái?"

Hắn búng một phát lên viên âm hạch sưng to, hoa đế bị kích thích lập tức run rẩy. Cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu nhiều ngày không được "sủng hạnh" nên càng mẫn cảm đến tận cùng, phát búng này trực tiếp làm lỗ dâm của cậu co rút lên đỉnh, phun ướt cả một bàn tay của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

"Không... Không dám nữa... A a a... Ông xã tuyệt quá... A ân, âm đế bị búng đến cao trào... Thật sướng a..."

Ung Thánh Hựu ra sức hô hấp, kỳ thật cậu mẫn cảm như vậy là vì một nguyên nhân nữa. Trong lúc khẩu giao cho Khang Nghĩa Kiện, mông caauj đã bị phân thân của hắn đùa bỡn, tình cảnh như vậy giống như đang chơi trò ba người, làm Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy vô cùng xấu hổ.

Nam nhân sau lưng nâng bàn tay tràn đầy nước sốt lên, vươn đầu liếm liếm một chút, sau đó kéo Ung Thánh Hựu lại rồi hôn lên môi cậu, hương vị nước dâm tràn ngập trong khoang miệng, hai người hôn nhau đến khó bỏ khó phân.

Dương vật dưới háng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang hôn mê đã sưng to dựng thẳng, cự vật dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện phiên bản bất cần đời cũng làm cho người ta sợ hãi không thôi. Ung Thánh Hựu vừa xấu hổ vừa mong chờ, bướm dâm mới vừa cao trào lại bắt đầu cảm thấy trống rỗng. Lỗ đít cũng mấp máy đóng mở không ngừng, dịch ruột non bên trong liên tục phân bố ra, vừa nóng lại vừa mềm.

"Nóng quá... Ô ngô... không thoải mái... Muốn được ông xã chơi... A a... Ông xã, mau nện em đi, mau thọc dương vật bự vào chơi chết em...." Ung Thánh Hựu quay đầu lại, mị nhãn như tơ nhìn nam nhân, vô cùng quyến rũ.

Hầu kết Khang Nghĩa Kiện lên xuống, ánh mắt híp lại, bên trong ẩn chứa lửa dục và hung quang. Hắn bế Ung Thánh Hựu lên rồi xoay người cậu lại, trực tiếp đối diện bản thể đang hôn mê của mình.

"Bảo bối, muốn ăn cây dương vật nào?" Ngón tay hắn lần nữa banh cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu ra, làm cậu khóa ngồi trên người bản thể hôn mê của mình, viên quy đầu dưới háng chọc ngay khe bướm, đầu khấc cứng rắn như thạch không ngừng mài mài thịt non bên ngoài.

"Ngứa... Ân... Muốn hai căn dương vật cùng nhau chơi... A a... Muốn được chơi cùng nhau......"

Thanh âm vừa dứt, Khang Nghĩa Kiện sau lưng liền đè cậu xuống côn thịt của Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang hôn mê, căn cự long thô đen một phát thọc thẳng vào cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu, thậm chí còn suýt chút nữa thì cạy mở miệng tử cung cậu!

Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến căng chặt toàn thân, tường thịt bên trong bị dương vật bự đẩy ra, khiến nó bị căng đến cực đại, vừa nóng vừa ướt. Cậu bắt đầu dâm đãng vặn vẹo thắt lưng, phê không kềm nổi, đôi môi đỏ mọng hé mở, rên rỉ không ngừng.

"A a a... Thật lớn, lỗ bướm bị mở ra... Ô a a... Rất thích được dương vật bự nện nở cái bướm... Ông xã hãy mạnh mẽ chơi chết em đi, mau thọc vào a....."

Một cây dương vật *** vào vẫn chưa thoả mãn được Ung Thánh Hựu, cậu còn muốn thêm căn cự vật của người phía sau nữa.

"Bảo bối, sao em có thể dâm đến vậy?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện phía sau nhè nhẹ nói, nhưng động tác thì lại không nhẹ nhàng như thanh âm của hắn. Nam nhân bóp mông thịt của Ung Thánh Hựu, kéo cậu lay động lên xuống, khiến cây cự điểu dưới háng Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang hôn mê liên tục thọc vào rút ra cái bướm cậu.

Động tác vô cùng mạnh bạo, thịt non đỏ hỏn đều bị kéo ra bên ngoài, bọt mép văng tứ tung. Kịch liệt thọc vào rút ra làm Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến ngửa cổ, khóc lóc rên cao: "A a a.... Chậm một chút... Quá nhanh... Ô ngô... Lỗ đít cũng rất ngứa...."

Khang Nghĩa Kiện phía sau đột nhiên nhấc Ung Thánh Hựu lên, côn thịt bự nháy mắt rút ra khỏi tường thịt chật hẹp, "ba" một tiếng thanh thúy vang vọng khắp căn phòng. Nước dâm trong bướm không được quy đầu to béo chặn lại, liền "tí tách" chảy ra bên ngoài như đi tiểu bậy.

Không có dương vật chơi, hai mắt Ung Thánh Hựu đẫm lệ ngẩng đầu nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện: "Đừng lấy ra... Muốn ăn côn thịt lớn... A ân... Lỗ nhỏ vẫn chưa có no... A......"

"Chưa no sao? Một lát nữa ông xã liền rót tinh dịch đến khi bụng em bự mới thôi!"

Hắn nâng cặp mông trắng nõn của Ung Thánh Hựu lên, rồi hung bạo đè cậu xuống, cây đại điểu đã sớm cứng như thiết của Khang Nghĩa Kiện bản thể *** thẳng vào cái bướm đang thèm khát, nghiền nát mị thịt, mạnh mẽ xỏ xuyên qua lỗ dâm của cậu.

Nam nhân dùng ngón tay sờ lên lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu, rồi kéo căng lỗ nhỏ chật hẹp ra, sau đó cầm cây đại điểu dưới háng chọc ngay lỗ hậu, nắc háng một phát *** lút cán!

Hai miệng trước sau của Ung Thánh Hựu đều bị dương vật bự lấp đầy, thắt lưng cậu mềm nhũn như một bãi bùn, "A a a... Lỗ đít bị căng hỏng rồi... Ân a... Hai cái lỗ dâm đều được ăn côn thịt ông xã, rất thích a... Dùng sức chơi chết em..."

Nghe thấy Ung Thánh Hựu dâm kêu như vậy, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang hôn mê cũng bị đánh thức. Hắn vừa mở mắt ra, liền nhìn thấy người yêu đang không ngừng lắc mông nuốt đại điểu của mình, dục hoả trong cơ thể bỗng chốc tăng vọt.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện không có thời gian suy nghĩ nhiều, hắn ngồi dậy bóp eo Ung Thánh Hựu rồi đứng lên, hắn nói: "Vợ nhỏ ti tiện, sao em có thể thèm khát đến như vậy? Hửm? Ông xã đang ngủ mà còn bò lên người ăn vụng? Thích quá thì tôi liền thoả mãn em!"

Tư thế ngồi dậy vô cùng thuận tiện cho việc Ung Thánh Hựu bị hai Khang Nghĩa Kiện nện cùng lúc, Khang Nghĩa Kiện phía trước thì *** cái bướm, Khang Nghĩa Kiện phía sau thì *** lỗ đít. Tốc độ hai người hoàn toàn khớp nhau, đồng thời thọc vào khiến cho hai cái miệng nhỏ của cậu bị dập đến gần như tê rần.

Hai cây dương vật bự nằm cách nhau một tấm màng thịt mỏng, rủ nhau cùng lúc phịch vào, lực đạo như muốn chọc rách tấm thịt để bướm nhỏ và lỗ đít thông thành một. Ngoại trừ rên rỉ ra thì Ung Thánh Hựu không thể làm gì khác, thịt non bên trong không ngừng bị dương vật nghiền nát, nhưng vẫn cứng đầu mà quấn lấy hai cây đại điểu.

"Ô ngô... Chậm một chút... Sẽ rách... Lỗ dâm sẽ bị phá hỏnh......"

Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng rên rỉ, hai Khang Nghĩa Kiện đang cày cấy trên người bỗng đồng thời chọc thẳng ngay điểm vừa mẫn cảm vừa dâm nhất. Tao tâm trong lỗ đít bị dập mạnh, dương vật bự phía trước cũng ghim mạnh tử cung. Toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu run rẩy mãnh liệt, hai cái lỗ dâm đồng thời co rút lại, cậu nức nở rên rỉ.

"A a a... Trúng rồi... A a a... Không chịu nổi... Lỗ nhỏ muốn phun nước... Đừng làm nữa......"

Nam nhân không những không dừng lại, mà hai người còn càng nện càng hăng máu, càng thêm thô bạo *** mấy trăm phát lên tao tâm và tử cung cậu. Tường thịt non mịn mẫn cảm bị mài đến vừa hồng vừa sưng, trong đầu Ung Thánh Hựu bỗng hiện lên một đạo bạch quanh, lập tức đạt tới đỉnh cao.

Toàn thân cậu điên cuồng run rẩy như bị điện giật, hai chân hoàn toàn không thể khép lại được, hai cái lỗ trước sau cuồn cuộn phun ra một bãi dâm thủy, lỗ đít lẫn cái bướm đều bị chơi đến sưng đỏ.

Hai Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn trạng thái dâm mĩ sướng muốn chết của Ung Thánh Hựu, lập tức bị kích thích đến phồng to côn thịt, tinh dịch đặc sệt liền bắn ra, bụng cậu bị hai dòng tinh dịch phun đến căng đầy. Dưới nhiệt độ nóng rực của tinh dịch khi chảy bên trong, hai cái lỗ dâm của Ung Thánh Hựu thích đến mức chảy nước giàn giụa.

Tất nhiên, trận tình dục này cũng không vì một lần phát tiết mà ngưng lại, ba người tiếp tục chơi đến cả phòng đầy mùi dâm dục, dục hỏa tràn đầy.

24\. Chương 23: Phiên Ngoại: Khi Hai Ta Về Một Nhà (3)

Sau khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện tỉnh lại, tâm tình bất an treo lơ lửng của Ung Thánh Hựu cuối cùng cũng rơi xuống, hai người lại tiếp tục cuộc sống dính nhau như keo, ngọt ngọt ngào ngào.

Thật ra lý do Khang gia cho người cưỡng ép đưa Khang Nghĩa Kiện về không phải vì muốn ngăn cản hai người bên nhau, mà là vì cha mẹ Khang Nghĩa Kiện biết tình trạng cơ thể của Khang Nghĩa Kiện, nên họ mới hành động như vậy.

Khi Ung Thánh Hựu nhớ đến chuyện một Khang Nghĩa Kiện khác, cậu mịt mờ hỏi ông chủ Khang, nhưng hình như nam nhân thật sự không hề biết gì về việc này.

Cậu cân nhắc một chút rồi hỏi lại: "Khang Nghĩa Kiện, anh thật sự không cảm nhận được một phần khác của anh sao?"

"Khi tôi tỉnh lại thì chỉ cảm thấy bướm nhỏ của em kẹp chặt đến nỗi dương vật của tôi rất sướng, sao vậy... Chẳng lẽ em thích một phần khác của tôi hơn tôi?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện trầm ngâm một hồi, ánh mắt thâm sâu nguy hiểm nói.

"Bớt xàm, em đang lo cho anh đó." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cao lãnh mà liếc nam nhân một cái.

"Xạo xạo, không phải vợ dâm thích được ông xã sáp hai cái lỗ nhỏ à?" Ông chủ Khang nâng cằm Ung Thánh Hựu lên, liếm liếm gặm gặm, cho đến khi cả mặt cậu đều dính đầy nước miếng của hắn thì mới thôi.

Bằng khả năng quan sát rất mạnh của mình, Khang Nghĩa Kiện rất nhanh liền phát hiện ra vành tai hơi hồng hồng của Ung Thánh Hựu. Hắn nhéo nhéo vành tai cậu, ái muội lại tà ác nói: "Vợ nhỏ, em cho rằng sẽ lừa được ông xã hửm? Tai đã đỏ đến vậy, không chừng hai miệng nhỏ phía dưới cũng đã chảy dãi rồi?"

Ung Thánh Hựu phun Khang Nghĩa Kiện một ngụm, nửa ôm nửa đẩy, rất nhanh hai người lại tiếp tục lăn giường.

Mấy tháng sau, Ung Thánh Hựu cảm thấy cơ thể của mình đã thay đổi rất nhiều, chẳng hạn như cậu phát hiện vòng eo mình lớn ra một chút, làn da càng ngày càng mịn màng tinh tế, và điều làm cậu xấu hổ nhất chính là bộ ngực của mình. Chúng dường như càng lớn và mềm hơn so với trước kia, khiến tinh thần cậu không cách nào tập trung làm việc được.

Những biến hoá khó hiểu này làm Ung Thánh Hựu có chút buồn bực, ông chủ Khang nhạy bén phát hiện tâm tình người yêu của mình không tốt, liền đặc biệt mời bác sĩ gia đình về khám xem sao. Kết quả chẩn đoán thật sự rất rất rất bất ngờ, Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư của chúng ta đã — mang — thai — rồi!

Khang Nghĩa Kiện trợn mắt "đứng hình" tại chỗ, sau khi não bộ đã "load" xong thì lập tức kích động chạy đến ôm chặt lấy Ung Thánh Hựu.

Từ đó trở đi, Khang ông chủ đối đãi với "vợ nhỏ có thai" trong nhà như đối đãi một tuyệt thế trân bảo, nâng trên tay còn sợ ngã, ngậm trong miệng còn sợ tan!

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu nhíu mày, Khang Nghĩa Kiện thật sự muốn lật trời luôn rồi!

Vì nghĩ cho thân thể vợ nhỏ và em bé trong bụng, nên ngay cả sinh hoạt giường chiếu yêu thích nhất cũng bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện kiềm chế lại.

***

Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư mang thai năm tháng nằm trên sô pha xem tạp chí, lúc này nam nhân cũng không có ở nhà, vì công ty có việc trọng đại cần hắn quyết định, nên dù Khang tổng không muốn bao nhiêu cũng phải đến tham dự.

Cậu nhìn quyển tạp chí, cái bướm dưới háng lại bắt đầu nhoi nhoi chảy nước, không chỉ vậy, hai bầu vú phía trên cũng đã căng đến khó chịu.

"Ân...." Ung Thánh Hựu khẽ "hừ" một tiếng, từ khi mang thai đến nay, thân thể cậu càng thêm dễ dàng động tình, quần lót chỉ cần nhẹ nhàng ma sát dương vật một chút thôi thì đã cương cứng lên rồi.

Cậu cảm thấy bướm nhỏ đang mấp máy ngoạ nguậy, nước dâm càng lúc càng nhiều, đến nỗi quần lót đã ướt sũng một nửa, dinh dính dán sát vào hai mép thịt khiến cậu cảm giác khó chịu vô cùng.

Ung Thánh Hựu nhíu mày, cậu suy nghĩ một đỗi rồi cong người cởi quần, tiếp theo lại cởi quần lót ra, lúc này chính giữa quần lót đã hoàn toàn ướt đẫm, nếu lấy tay vặn một chút thì không chừng còn có thể vắt ra nước. Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư nhìn quần lót ướt sũng của mình, xấu hổ đến nỗi ửng đỏ mặt.

Cậu định thay một chiếc quần sạch sẽ khác, nhưng cái bướm cứ chảy nước mãi không ngừng, nếu mà đổi quần khác thì chắc cũng sẽ bị ướt lại lần nữa. Ung Thánh Hựu đành rút khăn giấy ra, chuẩn bị lau sạch nước dâm chảy xuống bắp đùi.

Ngay khi khăn giấy vừa chạm vào da thịt trên đùi, cậu không nhịn được mà run lên một cái, bướm nhỏ tiếp tục mấp máy hưng phấn.

A... Thật dễ chịu.... Mấy tháng qua, vì sự an toàn của mình và bảo bảo nên ông chủ Khang đã phá lệ kiềm chế rất nhiều.

Ung Thánh Hựu tính toán, khoảng chừng đã năm tháng Khang Nghĩa Kiện không "sủng hạnh" hai cái miệng nhỏ rồi. Cậu nằm trên sô pha, không nhịn được mà nhớ đến cây dương vật bự của nam nhân, nhớ đến mức bướm dâm tê dại chảy dãi liên tục.

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa tưởng tượng vừa cầm khăn giấy chậm rãi di chuyển vào sâu trong bắp đùi, cậu dùng khăn giấy xoa xoa mài mài bướm nhỏ, chất giấy thô ráp cọ lên thịt bướm, rồi lại cọ đến âm đế phía trên.

Ung Thánh Hựu mẫn cảm "ưm" nhẹ một tiếng, cái bướm co rút phun ra một luồng nước ấm, cậu cứ như vậy mà cao trào, khăn giấy rất nhanh đã bị nước phun đến ướt nhẹp. Ung Thánh Hựu xấu hổ buông lỏng tay, khăn giấy ướt sũng liền rớt xuống mặt đất.

Cậu dần tỉnh táo lại từ cơn cao trào, đang chuẩn bị khom lưng nhặt khăn giấy lên, đột nhiên ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng vang. Ung Thánh Hựu nhìn cái bướm dưới háng còn đang chảy dãi ròng ròng cuat mình, lúc này mà về phòng lấy quần khác mặc thì không còn kịp rồi, cậu liền đắp đại một tấm thảm lông mỏng trên sô pha để che nửa người dưới lại.

"Anh về rồi, A Đan." Khang Nghĩa Kiện xử lý xong việc trong công ty với tốc độ ánh sáng, một giây cũng không nghỉ ngơi liền chạy về với vợ nhỏ ở nhà.

"À ừm... Mừng anh về... Sao anh làm xong việc nhanh vậy?" Ung Thánh Hựu đỏ mặt, chột dạ mà đáp lại một câu.

Tuy vừa được cao trào nhưng cũng không khiến dục vọng trong người cậu ngừng lại, ngược lại càng ngứa nhiều hơn nữa. Bướm nhỏ căn bản vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, hai mảnh thịt co rút run rẩy, thịt non mấp máy, cơ thể trống rỗng đến cực điểm. Thêm cả hai bầu vú phía trên, không hiểu sao cứ nóng lên rồi phát trướng, giống như có một vật gì đó đã ngăn chặn lỗ vú, thật sự rất khó chịu.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện thấy mặt Ung Thánh Hựu có hơi hồng hồng, hắn nhanh chóng bước qua, đặt tay lên trán của cậu, khẩn trương hỏi: "Sao mặt em lại đỏ như vậy? Không thoải mái chỗ nào sao?"

Hơi thở nam tính quen thuộc lập tức vây lấy Ung Thánh Hựu, bàn tay dày rộng đặt trên trán thoải mái đến nỗi khiến cậu không kiềm được mà rên rỉ. Hai chân dưới thảm không ngừng ma sát cọ nhau, sắc mặt càng thêm đỏ, cậu lắc đầu.

"Không có việc gì, em... ổn mà, chỉ là thấy hơi nóng chút thôi."

"Điều hòa không thể mở nhiệt độ quá thấp được, bảo bối em cố chịu một chút đi, hay là để ông xã quạt mát giúp em?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện cọ cọ chóp mũi cậu, hai người thân mật ngọt ngào dán nhau.

Khi Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiến tới, lồng ngực cứng rắn của hắn chuẩn xác áp lên hai bầu vú của Ung Thánh Hựu, hai vú vốn nóng nay lại càng nóng hơn, Ung Thánh Hựu khổ sở chịu đựng dục hỏa.

Cậu nhìn gương mặt đẹp trai của nam nhân, đột nhiên không hiểu sao lại cảm thấy vừa ủy khuất vừa không cam lòng. Nếu không phải vì nam nhân luôn luôn bắn tinh dịch vào tử cung của mình, mình có thể mang thai được sao? Không mang thai thì cơ thể sẽ không thay đổi đến... dâm đãng như vậy.

Sâu trong thân thể Ung Thánh Hựu ngứa đến lợi hại, cậu hạ quyết tâm bất chấp tất cả. Cậu cắn môi một chút, sau đó ra vẻ thống khổ mà mở miệng: "Ông xã, em thấy khó chịu..."

Nói xong Ung Thánh Hựu liền vùi mặt vào ngực nam nhân, thần sắc đầy tao ý mị thái, nhưng Khang tổng lại không nhìn thấy được.

Ông chủ Khang vừa nghe vậy, trái tim liền "bang bang" khẩn trương lên, vội vàng hỏi: "Bảo bối, em khó chịu chỗ nào?"

"Ngực... Ngực... Rất khó chịu, căng lắm......" Nói xong cậu liền kéo tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện ấn lên bầu ngực của mình.

Ông chủ Khang lập tức cảm nhận được xúc cảm mềm mại ấm áp của hai bầu vú trên lòng bàn tay mình. Nam nhân như bị thôi miên mà bóp bóp một cái, hắn thậm chí còn cảm nhận được hai vú phồng lên không ít dưới sự nắn bóp của mình.

"A...." Ung Thánh Hựu kêu một tiếng, cảm giác vú bị nam nhân nắm trong tay thật sự quá tuyệt vời.

"Sao vậy, anh làm em đau sao?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện lo lắng hỏi, nhưng tay vẫn không buông ra, ngược lại nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn.

Ung Thánh Hựu nửa híp mắt nhìn nam nhân: "Ông xã bóp thật thoải mái, muốn anh dùng lực thêm chút nữa...."

Nói xong, cậu liền dứt khoát vén áo lên, hai vú mập mập trắng nõn lập tức nhảy ra, núm vú hồng nhuận quyến rũ.

Yết hầu Khang Nghĩa Kiện khẽ nhúc nhích, đã cấm dục nhiều tháng như thế, đột nhiên nhìn thấy hai vú trắng mềm của Ung Thánh Hựu, cự vật dưới háng của hắn lập tức sưng to, nhưng hắn vẫn dùng hết sức đè nén thú tính cùa mình.

"Vú em căng lắm, căng đến khó chịu cực kỳ, ông xã mau xoa xoa chúng đi." Cậu ưỡn người đưa hai vú của mình dán sát vào tay nam nhân, đầu vú mẫn cảm không ngừng chà chà lên vết chai trong lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Ánh mắt ông chủ Khang tối sầm, tay hắn dần dần dùng sức bóp lấy hai bầu vú mềm mại mượt mà của Ung Thánh Hựu. Toàn bộ bàn tay nam nhân bao trọn lấy thịt vú rồi nhẹ nhàng xoay tròn một vòng, rất nhanh vú của cậu đã bị hắn làm cho vừa hồng vừa lớn.

Lúc này Khang Nghĩa Kiện mới hiểu ra là người yêu hắn đang thèm được an ủi.

"Bảo bối, vú em phồng lớn như thế này, lại còn căng đến phát đau, không phải là do có sữa chứ?" Khang Nghĩa Kiện dán vào vành tai cậu, thanh âm khàn khàn trầm thấp vang lên.

"Gì... Sao mà có sữa được...." Ung Thánh Hựu kiến trúc sư cố chấp không thừa nhận sự thật xấu hổ này.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bật cười một tiếng, trực tiếp dùng hành động thực tế chứng minh. Trước đó hắn đã hỏi qua bác sĩ rồi, ba tháng đầu tiên không được sinh hoạt chuyện phòng the, nhưng hiện tại đã qua thời kỳ không ổn định.

Nam nhân vẫn luôn nhịn quan hệ với người yêu, lý do không phải vì thương xót Ung Thánh Hựu sao. Nhưng hôm nay bộ dạng dâm đãng của cậu đã làm hắn hiểu được là cậu cũng đang khát vọng hắn, vậy thì hắn cũng không cần khách khí nữa.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện cúi người xuống rồi há miệng ngậm lấy núm vú của Ung Thánh Hựu, dùng sức hút và liếm láp nó, đầu lưỡi nhanh chóng chọc chọc lỗ vú, như đang quyết tâm mở đường cho sữa đi ra.

"A a a... Ông xã... Vú được ông xã liếm thật thoải mái, cầu anh hãy mạnh mẽ cắn đầu vú......"

Ung Thánh Hựu ôm đầu của nam nhân, ưỡn người đưa vú càng sát vào miệng hắn. Cậu cảm giác núm vú mình trong miệng Khang Nghĩa Kiện càng lúc càng lớn, cũng càng ngày càng căng, lỗ vú nóng bỏng đã có chút đau.

Toàn bộ bầu vú của cậu nóng như bị lửa đốt, căng đến không thể căng hơn nữa, cảm giác như sắp có gì đó muốn phun ra...

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hút mạnh một phát rồi nhả ra, đồng thời bàn tay to dùng sức bóp mạnh lấy bầu ngực, lỗ vú của Ung Thánh Hựu bị kích thích đột ngột nên mở ra. Một dòng sữa tươi màu trắng nháy mắt phun ra từ cái lỗ, văng tung toé mọi phía, Ung Thánh Hựu sướng đến rên rỉ cao vút.

"A a a... Vú phun sữa... Thật thoải mái... Thật sướng quá... Ông xã hút vú em đi... Em phải đút no ông xã... A a a a..."

Bầu vú căng đau cuối cùng cũng được khai thông, Ung Thánh Hựu bị chơi đến thoải mái cực kỳ. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn lỗ vú vẫn luôn chảy sữa ra ngoài của cậu, không chút do dự cúi đầu ngậm lấy nó, sữa tươi ngọt lành nháy mắt tràn ngập khoang miệng của hắn.

Nam nhân cứ thế mà hút đầu vú của bản thân, nửa người Ung Thánh Hựu đều tê dại, hoá ra cảm giác bị hút sữa sướng như vậy, Ung Thánh Hựu nghĩ thầm. Bướm nhỏ dưới háng cậu cũng không ngừng chảy nước, âm đế sưng đỏ khát vọng được đùa bỡn, nước dâm đã làm ướt sũng cả tấm thảm lông!

"A a ân... Ông xã... Ông xã, phía dưới em cũng ngứa...." Cậu thúc giục nam nhân.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện trượt tay xuống dưới, nhưng không có lập tức chạm bướm nhỏ, mà là ôn nhu vuốt ve cái bụng tròn vo của cậu: "A Đan, em dâm như vậy, con của chúng ta nghe được thì sao đây?"

Ung Thánh Hựu vừa nghe liền đỏ mặt, nhưng cậu không còn tâm trí bận tâm nữa, thịt non ngứa ngáy trong bướm đã làm cậu chỉ muốn được nam nhân đùa bỡn chà đạp.

"Ô ngô... Bảo bảo ngủ rồi, không nghe thấy được... A... Ông xã mau xoa xoa phía dưới a...." Ung Thánh Hựu mị nhãn như tơ, đôi môi mọng đỏ hé mở, không ngừng quyến rũ câu dẫn nam nhân.

Bàn tay Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục trượt xuống dưới tìm kiếm, hắn đưa tay vào trong thảm rồi sờ lên hạ thân bóng loáng của cậu, tiếp theo lại nhìn thấy khăn giấy nhăn nhúm trên mặt đất, nháy mắt nam nhân liền hiểu ra.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện xốc thảm lông lên, ngón tay đẩy thịt bướm ra rồi chui vào, hài hước nói: "Vợ nhỏ dâm tiện, phía dưới vậy mà không mặc gì cả sao, có phải lúc anh rời đi em đã tự mình chơi? Có sướng hay không? Hửm?"

Ngón tay hắn chui vào bên trong, ngẫu nhiên còn xấu xa kẹp lấy mị thịt, cọ xát rồi chà đạp.

Ung Thánh Hựu đã không sớm không biết xấu hổ, cậu mở rộng chân ra, tùy ý nam nhân xâm phạm bướm nhỏ của mình. Hai mắt sáng rực, tràn ngập khát vọng nhìn chằm chằm hai căn đại điểu dưới háng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

Ánh mắt Khang Nghĩa Kiện đặt lên cái bướm của Ung Thánh Hựu, có lẽ vì lý do mang thai nên hai mảnh thịt bướm của cậu càng thêm mập phì, thoạt nhìn như chỉ cầm bóp một cái thôi là có thể bóp ra nước.

Mấy tháng không được dương vật bự thọc vào, lỗ bướm đã chật hẹp như xử nữ. Khang Nghĩa Kiện nhìn chằm chằm âm đế nhô ra, nổi hứng dùng tay bóp một phát, trong nháy mắt bướm dâm liền phun ướt cả bàn tay hắn.

"A a a... Bóp sướng quá, bên trong rất ngứa, ông xã mau đút dương vật bự vào tới đi... Ân... Bướm nhỏ muốn ăn đại điểu a..." Cậu dang rộng chân ra, cái bụng to tròn cũng không cản nổi việc thắt lưng cậu vặn vẹo như xà.

Côn thịt lớn của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vừa thô lại vừa đen, mấy tháng trời không được đi vào lỗ nhỏ tiêu hồn kia, hắn cũng đã sớm kìm nén không nổi.

Hôm nay dục vọng của hai người đều dâng cao mãnh liệt, ông chủ Khang liền không cọ xát nữa, rút tay ra, ôm lấy Ung Thánh Hựu để thay đổi tư thế, làm cậu ngồi trên người hắn, để bụng cậu không bị đè trong lúc làm tình.

Ngay sau đó, nam nhân đặt quy đầu to béo nhắm ngay khe thịt nhỏ nhắn, Ung Thánh Hựu gấp không chờ nổi liền xuống ngồi thì bị nam nhân ngăn lại, dụ dỗ nói: "A Đan, em đừng gấp quá, cứ từ từ thôi, chậm rãi bỏ dương vật vào, để nó mài nát thịt non bên trong được không?"

Quy đầu bự kéo căng khe bướm ra, dương vật thô to từng chút từng chút một đút vào, toàn bộ vách thịt đều bị ma sát và phá vỡ, âm đạo bị căng đến cực đại.

Mấy tháng không làm nên bên trong vừa ấm áp vừa chật hẹp vô cùng, ngay lúc toàn bộ dương vật đã vào hết, hai người đồng thời thoải mái đến kêu ra tiếng. Thịt non trong bướm Ung Thánh Hựu đã sớm đói bụng từ lâu, khi cảm thấy côn thịt đi vào liền tranh nhau chen chúc quấn lấy, gắt gao bú chặt nó.

Cái bướm Ung Thánh Hựu thật sự rất ngứa, cậu không nhịn được mà vặn vẹo xoay lắc thắt lưng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện cũng bị kẹp phê không chịu nổi, khí huyết trong người dâng lên, lý trí của hai người rất nhanh liền vỡ nát.

Một người thì nắc háng đỉnh dương vật lên trên, một người thì xoay mông nhiệt tình nghênh hợp, va chạm vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn, thịt non bị quy đầu to béo dập nát, tường thịt bị đại điểu ma sát, hoa tâm bị ghim mạnh, tất cả đều làm hai người điên cuồng.

"A ân... Ông xã thật là giỏi quá, a... *** chết em, đâm nơi đó... A... Chính là nơi đó... Ông xã mau nện mở miệng tử cung khẩu...."

Ung Thánh Hựu bị chơi đến hai mắt ướt đẫm mờ mịt, thịt bướm của cậu đã bị chơi đến đỏ hỏn, cái mông thì bị trứng dái của nam nhân "bạch bạch bạch" đập vang, một cây dương vật khác thì vẫn luôn cọ xát lỗ đít cậu, rất có thể sẽ thọc vào.

Gân xanh trên trán Khang Nghĩa Kiện nổi lên, hắn thật sự rất muốn đè cậu ra mà chơi đến chết, muốn quy đầu to béo cắm càng lúc càng sâu, muốn chọc vào miệng tử cung. Nhưng hắn vẫn không thể thật sự làm vậy, chỉ có thể phát tiết bằng cách đâm thọc hoa tâm, sau đó ắn nhắm cây đại điểu khác ngay lỗ đít Ung Thánh Hựu, một phát *** vào!

"A a... Hai cây đều cắm vào... Ân a... Thật sướng a... *** chết em... Nhanh lên ông xã...."

Hông Ung Thánh Hựu không ngừng nhấp lên nhấp xuống, cậu ôm bụng cưỡi lên người nam nhân, vừa tao vừa lãng. Chỗ kết hợp của hai người đã lầy lội một mảng, tất cả đều là nước dâm trong bướm Ung Thánh Hựu chảy ra, núm vú đỏ bừng còn không ngừng chảy sữa, thật sự là dâm đãng vô cùng.

Dương vật bự như phát điên mà *** mạnh điểm mềm nhất, dâm nhất bên trong hai cái lỗ nhỏ, gậy sắt thô to chơi lật mị thịt, nện mở thành ruột bên trong của Ung Thánh Hựu, tiếng nước "nhóp nhép" vang vọng vô cùng rõ ràng.

Ung Thánh Hựu bị chơi sướng không chịu nổi, tường thịt bên trong bắt đầu co rút, hai chân cũng run lên không ngừng, mị thịt bú chặt hai căn dương vật bự. Khang Nghĩa Kiện bị hai lỗ dâm hút phê cực kỳ, côn thịt phồng to một vòng.

Hắn đỡ lấy eo của Ung Thánh Hựu, đại điểu liền chọc mấy trăm phát lên tao tâm, Ung Thánh Hựu bị chơi đến khóc lóc xin tha, toàn thân phiếm hồng, cái bướm lại bắn nước lần nữa, tràng dịch phun trào, tất cả đều tưới lên đầu khấc của đại điểu.

Khang Nghĩa Kiện hung bạo *** thật mạnh lên trên, tinh dịch nóng bỏng toàn bộ rót vào trong cơ thể Ung Thánh Hựu.

"A a a... Ông xã bắn vào lỗ dâm... A ân... Bị chơi hỏng rồi......" Hai bầu vú của cậu bị nam nhân bóp lấy, dùng sức ngắt nhéo, dòng sữa màu trắng ngà lập tức văng tung toé, cả ba nơi cùng lúc phun nước...

Toàn thân Ung Thánh Hựu mồ hôi đầm đìa, hai cây dương vật của Khang Nghĩa Kiện vẫn còn nằm bên trong, cậu xụi lơ dựa trên lồng ngực rộng lớn của nam nhân, ra sức thở dốc.

Đột nhiên Ung Thánh Hựu ngẩng mặt lên, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "A... Ông xã, bụng, bụng em vừa mới bị đá một cái......"

Đúng vậy, hai người cứ mãi phịch nhau kịch liệt như thế, tất nhiên bánh bao nhỏ trong bụng đã sớm bất mãn mà đá một cái.

Hoàn toàn văn.

Đọc và tải ebook truyện tại: http://truyenclub.com/hoan-my-phu-hop


End file.
